


An omega in the cabinet? DAMN

by ArtemisTheWriter



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: ? idk, Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander don't give a fuck about secondary gender, Alexander is calm, Alpha Eliza Schuyler, Alpha George Washington, Alpha John Laurens, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Beta Aaron Burr, Beta James Madison, Burr wished he wasn't in the room where it happened, Children, Crack, Divorced Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Eliza & Alexander friendship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, George Washington is a Dad, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical looks, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens Lives, M/M, Madison is low-key confused, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson freaks out, Thomas and Alexander have a love/hate relationship, Washington is done, characteristics from the musical though, please read this, sort of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 43,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheWriter/pseuds/ArtemisTheWriter
Summary: I suck at summaries but please give this a read.It is the 18th century. Everyone here has two genders. The first one is either male or female. The second is a little more complicated. The world is divided into three extra categories; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Now Alphas tend to led. Betas led and follow. And Omegas are meant to follow. In this world Omegas are not allowed to join any military or government establishments and the like. They are order to stay home to work and be bred. That was until Omega Alexander Hamilton came to America.Hamilton was like no other omega. He did not bow down to any Alpha. He was hot tempered, stubborn, arrogant, and was willing to fight anyone that talked down to him. He wasn't ashamed of his status. He knew what he was. But that didn't stop him from going to school, joining the army, leading his own battalion, and eventually joining President Washington's cabinet. No one could tell him what to do.Or, Alexander doesn't give a fuck about secondary genders and he's still going to go to work no matter what you say.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, surprise relationship - Relationship
Comments: 105
Kudos: 211





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a few things you guys need to know before you read this:
> 
> •Gay marriage is legal since there are male omegas.  
> •Male omegas aren't exactly rare but there is only a hand full, 5, that are born a year.  
> •Omegas hardly have any rights to begin with.  
> •They don't put that white powder or whatever in their hair cause that's stupid.  
> •This is probably not as Historical accurate as other fics but I tried my best.  
> •Just in case you didn't read the tag they look like their real looks but their characteristics are from the Musical.  
> •Orginally in history George Washington cabinet only held four people put for the sake of the fandom and me not like being historically accurate, let's say the cabinet is full of people. Cause the drama.
> 
> And I think that is it! Hope you enjoy! Also most of these chapters may be short but that's okay!!

Alexander Hamilton was like no other omega. He did not bow down to any Alpha. He was hot-tempered, stubborn, arrogant, and willing to fight anyone who talked down to him. The redhead wasn't ashamed of his status. He knew what he was. But that didn't stop him from going to school, joining the army, leading his own battalion, and eventually joining President Washington's cabinet. No one could tell him what to do. And that brings us to now.

###

Thomas Jefferson walked along the hallways of the Federal Hall, watching as Senators, House of Representatives, and the liked rushed around to their duties. He could clearly see which ones were the Alphas and which ones were Betas. The Alpha had their head held up high, back straighten, and walked with an air of dominance. The Betas also held their head up high but were slightly slouched and walked with an air of neutrality. This was not an uncommon sight in the 18th century. 

Everyone here has two genders. The first one is either male or female. Pretty simple. The second is a little more complicated. The world is divided into three other categories; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Now Alphas tend to lead. Betas led and follow. Omegas are meant to follow. In this world, Omegas are not allowed to join any military or government establishments and the like. They are ordered to stay home to work and be bred. _Well, some Omegas_ mused Thomas as he walked into the room where the cabinet meeting was being held. 

Looking around the room uninterested, Thomas' eyes then lit up when he spotted his mate sitting down at their table reading. The Virginian Alpha let a small smile curl on the corner of his lips as he headed to the table. Thomas leaned his cane gingerly against the table before taking a seat next to his best friend and lover. Leaning over a little, he purred into James Madison's ear, "What book are you reading?" And he got the reaction he was hoping for. 

James squeaked a little and almost dropped his book on the floor if Thomas didn't grab it right when it slipped out of James' hand. Madison natural snow-white skin turned a bright pink when he realized just who purred in his ear and where they were. The Beta shot his mate a glare as he said, "Really, Thomas?" The Alpha just smiled and kissed his lover's pink cheek making James flush even more. This is not an uncommon sight, either.

When America was under British control, there were other rules that everyone had to follow concerning their secondary genders. The main rule is that Omegas always had to be with an Alpha if they decide to marry. They could have Betas during heats if they were unmarried. Now Alphas, during their rut, may choose a Beta or an Omega if they wished to marry or be in a relationship they had to be with an Omega. No Omega could be with another. Same with Beta and Alphas. Beta on Beta, Alpha on Alpha, and Omega on Omega relationships were prohibited. If you were caught with the corresponding secondary gender, you would have been prosecuted or even worse, hanged. Same-sex relationships and heat/rut partners weren't allowed under British rule. President George Washington changed that once he was chosen to lead. Now everyone was free to love and be who they wanted to be but back to the story.

Thomas leaned back in his seat and stretched his long legs underneath the table before turning his head to look back at his mate. "But really, what are you reading, James?"

"The Wealth of Nations by Adam Smith. I found it in your library." replied the brunet as he laid his book down carefully on the table. When Thomas is around, he hardly reads, so he might as well just close the book up for the time being.

Jefferson raised an elegant eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

Madison gave him an unimpressed look before shaking his head. The Beta was going to answer his question when Jefferson suddenly sat up straight and looked towards the door with narrowed eyes. James blinked a little at his mates sudden change of mood and tapped his shoulder to ask his own question. "Uh...Thomas? What's wrong?"

"Hamilton is here." Is all the Alpha said as he continued to watch the door.

"Hamilton? Wait, isn't he pregnant?" James asked frowning. Don't get him wrong; he doesn't like Alexander Hamilton that much. Like half the cabinet, but the man was an omega. Not only that, he's pregnant. Last he heard from Aaron Burr, who heard from John Laurens, Hamilton's mate, was that the omega was nine months pregnant and was being watched over by his ex-wife as John went to work for the Senate. At this stage of pregnancy, no omega or woman should be adventuring out to go to work no less. _This is Hamilton we are talking about_ thought James as he watched the door open to show Hamilton walking in with a smile on his face, and anxious Burr behind him. 

Jefferson got up and grabbed his cane, and headed to the pair. Madison watched with wide eyes as he got up before scrambling out his seat to catch up with the Alpha. Once they were close enough, Jefferson called out, "Hamilton."

The smile that was on the redhead omega face quickly slipped off and was replaced by a small scowl. "Jefferson" 

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" inquired Thomas. 

Alexander rolled his eyes and replied, "What does it look like I'm doing? I am coming to work." 

"Yes, I can see that" deadpanned the hazel eyed man, "Why are you here. If I recall correctly, you are in no condition to be working." Here he gave a pointed look to Alexander's abdomen. 

The pregnant omega subconsciously laid a protective hand over his stomach. "I am aware, but that will never stop me from bettering this country," said Alexander and gave Thomas a mockery smile before heading over to his seat. 

Thomas scowled at the omegas back before turning to glare at Burr. "What the hell is he doing here."

Burr let out a puff of air as he said, "I tried to stop him from coming. As you know, when Eliza or Laurens is busy, I am appointed as Alexanders keeper. So when I went to his home today, I found a carriage already out front with him struggling to get in. I assumed that Laurens was going with him to find a few more things for the baby. When I asked, he told me that Laurens had to leave for a quick meeting earlier today, and Eliza wasn't able to watch over him, so he decided to head into work. I tried to convince him to stay home since he is due any day now, but the idiot gave me those puppy dog eyes, and you know hardly anyone could resist Alexander when he used those puppy dog eyes."

James gave a solemn nod in understanding. When Alexander Hamilton hardly got his way, which is most of the time, he would make his eyes go wide with tears and have his bottom lip tremble. One look into those beautiful violet-blue, you were a goner. Only very few people were able to resist his charm: Jefferson, Washington, Laurens, and Eliza. Even then, Laurens has a harder time resisting since he lives with the guy, but that is beside the point.

Thomas shook his head and tightened his grip on his cane before forcing himself to relax as he turned on his heel to head back to his seat. James gave Aaron a small smile before following his lover back to his seat. It was going to be a long meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long to explain some things but how was it? Please give me your honest opinion.


	2. All Hell Broke Loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just to give you guys a look at the humor and crackyness that will be happening in this book. Kudos and comments are welcomed of course.

And he was right.

As Henry Knox was prattling on about god knows what a sharp gasp penetrated the air causing everyone to stop and turn in the direction where the gasp came from. 

"Secretary Hamilton? Are you alright?" asked Washington.

Alexander looked up at the president and shrugged. "Yeah. My water just broke."

Then all Hell broke loose. 

Everyone jumped up from their seats and started talking to each other, asking what they were supposed to do. The Alphas with kids were sitting in corners, rocking back and forth. They knew what it was like when a female omega went into labor. They hate to know what a male omega was like when they went into labor. Considering the omega in labor is _Alexander fucking Hamilton_. 

Alexander pursed his lips and looked around the now loud room, wondering why everyone was freaking out so much.

"What the fuck?! What the actual FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL WE DO?!" yelled Jefferson.

"We wait," replied Hamilton looking at his enemy.

Thomas gave him a wild look.

Alexander shrugged.

Madison decided to speak, well yell at that point, "There is no waiting when you're about to give birth!"

George being the dad he is, tugged on his greying dark brown hair and screamed. "Where is John Laurens?!"

The room got quiet.

Then…

"Wait, Hamilton's married?!" asked a Beta.

This caused yet another round of insane screaming from cabinet members and visitors. Alexander Hamilton sighed and settled more into his seat. God, his back was killing him.


	3. Everyone is lowkey freaking out

"When did he get married again?!"

"Wasn't he with that Schuyler girl?!"

"They've been divorce!"

"But what about their son?!"

"Co-parenting dumb ass!"

Questions like these and more keep flowing out of everyone's mouth. James sat in his chair, holding his hands to ears to block out some of the noise. Thomas held him and rocked him back and forth. Alexander rubbed his stomach absentmindedly as he turned Aaron, who was one of the few calm ones in the hall. "Mind going to get John, Burr? He should be home."

Aaron took a minute to process that Alexander was talking to him before he got up and sprinted out the door. When the door slammed behind him, the room went silent. Then all eyes went to Hamilton, who was now humming some sort of lullaby.

Jefferson unwrapped his arms from his distraught mate and looked over at the ginger omega and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Are you in pain?"

Hamilton blinked and looked up. There were people still in the room with him? Huh. "I have a pain tolerance" is all he said before he went back to humming and rubbing soothing circles on his stomach. Everyone else went wide as mouths flew open. What. The. Hell.

"Can we get to the meeting at hand? We have a few hours until my child decides to grace us with their presence", said the ginger omega.

Everyone looked at each other speechless. The silence lasted a full thirty minutes until the doors of the hall opened up. "I found hi-OH SHIT."

They all watched as Aaron Burr ran into the room and tripped over a chair that somehow ended up in front of the door. It was like slow motion. One second he was standing up and the next he face planted on the ground groaning. John Laurens looked at him for a moment before sidestepping him to rush over to his pregnant mate. 

Alexander looked up when he smelled the scent of his alpha mate and grinned at the blond. "Hello my dear Laurens, how's your meeting?"

"It was fine _mon petit lion_. How are you?" asked John as he kneeled next to the chair Alexander was occupying.

Hamilton grinned at him and said, "I am wonderful, my love. Just some contractions, but nothing I can't handle."

The blond chuckled a little and grabbed the hand that was on Alexander's stomach to lace their fingers together. "About that…" he started before raising a hand to wave over the doctor that was helping Burr.

The doctor smiled and walked over and nodded his head in greeting the Secretary of Treasury. "Hello, Mr. Hamilton. I am Doctor Florence."

"Good evening, Doctor. Please call me Alexander. I insist." smiled Alexander. 

Doctor Florence smiled back and nodded before saying, "Of course, Alexander. Let's get started, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas for this story please let me know


	4. We want to leave but we can't...

It has been three hours, and everyone watched in fascinated horror as Hamilton went into more profound labor? I have no idea, but they were scared and wondering why they were still in the damn room.

John was whispering sweet nothings in his mate's ear and winced every time Alexander squeezed his hand _way_ too hard. But he keeps his mouth shut because he doesn't want to anger the ginger man. 

Aaron was sitting in the corner farthest away from the in pain omega rocking back and forth, whispering to himself, "I wish I weren't in the room where it happened." over and over again.

George Washington was still sitting in his seat, humming to himself, trying to block out his sons, yes he calls Alexander son in his head, sue him, screams and whimpers.

James looked everywhere except the table Alexander was laying on thanking the gods or whatever higher power that he was born as a Beta, and he doesn't have to go through labor.

Thomas was thinking along the same line but kept his eyes trained on the omega, wondering why in the world is he still here and why in the hell is he staring. Suddenly he was making eye contact with Hamilton's violet eyes and felt his hazel ones widen.

"I am going to kick your ass, Jefferson!" growled Alexander.

Jefferson gaped a little before saying, "What the hell I do?"

"You're breathing, goddamnit!" yelled Hamilton.

"I didn't even impregnate you!" replied the Virginian.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK I'M KICKING YOUR ASS ONCE THIS BABY IS OUT YOU DUMB SON OF A BITCH!"

Henry Knox mumbled to himself, "That was a lot of cuss words…"

Alexander turned his heated glare over to the Beta and growled out, "Don't test me, Knox."

The Beta whimpered and scurried off.

The conversation brought a snicker from everyone before Doctor Florence said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I see the head!"

And then the fascinated horror appeared on everyone's face yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What were you guys favorite line from this little chapter? I personally like **Aaron was sitting in the corner farthest away from the in pain omega rocking back and forth, whispering to himself, "I wish I weren't in the room where it happened." over and over again.**


	5. Welcome to the world (ft. emotional Aaron Burr)

It’s been a couple of minutes since Alexander’s and John’s little boy has arrived right in the middle of the cabinet hall. Doctor Florence cleaned him off and wrapped him in a baby blue blanket that came out of nowhere. He doesn’t know how it got into his medical bag, but he’s happy that it was there. He then handed him off to John before bidding them goodbye.

Everyone slowly moved over to the mated pair, and Aaron hurried over from his corner to help Alexander, who was slowly coming back from his unconscious state.

“What are you going to name him?” asked an Alpha with greying hair.

John smiled and brushed the strawberry blond hair of his son and said, “Alex, and I said if it were a boy, we’d name him James. James Hamilton.”

Everyone cooed and smiled at the baby.

Once Alexander got up and put back on his clothes, which were luckily dry thanks to the beautiful author, he held his arms in a silent plea for his son. Laurens smiled and gave James over to Alexander. A rare smile only reserved for family and close friends appeared on the ginger man’s face as his baby nuzzled closer to his chest. The Secretary of the Treasury looked over at Aaron and asked, “Do you want to hold him?”

The Beta looked up in surprise and pointed to himself. “Me?”

Hamilton rolled his eyes and said, “Yes, you Burr. Come on. He won’t bite.”

Aaron looked a little apprehensive before moving closer to the chair Alexander was occupying in and gently took James. It was like watching a dramatic movie. Or whatever since they didn’t know what movies were back then…

**Ahem anyway**

Once James opened his eyes to show baby blue eyes, Aaron Burr, U.S Senator from New York, broke down with tears flowing down his face. “Oh my god, he is so adorable. I will die for him.”

Everyone watched amused as Burr held the baby close to him gently.

Well then.

Hamilton shook his head and stood up, stretching his lithe form. Rolling his head to get the cramp out his neck, his soft smile turned devious as he spotted a red-headed Virginian Alpha. Before he had a chance to open his mouth, Thomas Jefferson, feared Secretary of State, took off running, leaving his cane on the ground next to a bemused James Madison. 

The omega grinned and took off running after him yelling, “You can run, but you can’t hide Jefferson!”

James let out a joyful laugh, which made Burr cry even harder cause this baby was just so fucking adorable. 

Washington banged his head on the desk, mumbling, “Like freaking children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aaron Burr


	6. Where is my baby brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include my baby, Philip. It wouldn't be right if I didn't.

Ten-year-old Philip Hamilton bounced up and down in his carriage seat, staring out the window with childish glee. Turning to look across from him, he asked his mother, “Are we there yet?”

Eliza chuckled and looked out the window just when the carriage lurched to a stop. “Now we are.”

Philip didn’t wait until the coachman opened the door before hopping out the carriage and towards the front door of his dad’s house. Standing on his toes a little, the black-haired boy stuck his tongue out as he opened the door. Letting out a small whoop, Philip pushed the door open as far as he could with his tiny arms before running inside. “Pops?” he called out.

“In the nursery, Pip!” yelled Alexander from up the steps.

Philip grinned and turned back to his mother, who was closing the door behind herself. Grabbing her hand, he took off towards the stairs pulling an amused Eliza with him. The two walked up the stairs and towards the right where the nursery was set up towards the end of the hall. Philip would’ve been able to see his baby brother earlier, but he was stuck in boarding school until now since it was July. Walking into the room, he bounced over to dad, who gave him a big hug.

“How was Trenton?” asked Alexander once he let go of his son. 

Philip grinned up at him and said, “I loved it! Now, where is my baby brother?”

Alexander chuckled and smiled. “John took him to feed him and told me to stay here.”

“Cause he knows you would get up and do something stupid like work,” Eliza piped in, moving to sit in the chair next to a small couch in the nursery. 

The ginger rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek in a friendly greeting as he sat down on the couch. “It’s not stupid, Betsey, but yes, that is the reason.”

Eliza chuckled a little and watched as John came in, holding James, who was staring at his hands in amazement. John looked at Eliza and smiled at her before saying, “Good morrow Eliza, Philip,” he added in an afterthought when he noticed the bubbly little boy.

Philip grinned at the blond man and looked at the baby. “Is that James?”

The ex lieutenant colonel nodded and moved to sit crisscross on the floor and James in his lap. The baby looked up from his hands to stare at Philip before reaching out one chubby hand towards him. Philip smiled and gave his little brother his finger and watched as James wrapped his tiny hand around his index finger before giggling. Philip’s smile turned into a grin as he kissed James’ head, making the latter fall into a giggling fit. John watched the scene with a smile and answered almost any questions about babies that Philip asked. 

Alexander and Eliza smiled at the three guys before turning to each other to talk. “I can’t believe you went to work two months ago and gave birth right in the middle of the hall,” said Eliza shaking her head.

The omega shrugged and grinned at his ex alpha. “You and John weren’t here to stop me, so I convinced Burr to allow me to work. I wasn’t going to sit here bored out of my mind.”

The female Alpha rolled her eyes and said, “Well, at least President Washington gave you time off.”

Alexander pouted a little and crossed his arm, saying, “I didn’t want it, but he and John overruled me.”

“Thank god,” mumbled Eliza.

“Eliza!”

Said woman burst out laughing as her ex-husband fumed silently with a pout on his face. The boys, or man in John’s case, looked at the pair oddly before going back to being in their own world.


	7. Thomas can't stand Alexander sometimes

It is now September, but that is beside the point. I am just setting the scene.

There was a cabinet meeting yet again, and you could find James Madison and Thomas Jefferson heading to said meeting. The Alpha was watching with narrow eyes as other Alphas, and occasionally Betas looked at his mate a little too long. He would've growled in annoyance, but that would've scared James, and he doesn't want that. Speaking of his mate…

"How are you, Jemmy?" asked Thomas, looking down at the shorter male.

James' nose twitched as he brought his handkerchief up to his mouth to hide his cough. "I could be better."

Jefferson frowned and wrapped an arm around James' shoulders and pulled him closer to his side. In return, James wrapped his right arm around Thomas's waist and leaned into his side with a content sigh. This was always a bad time of year for our little Jimmy James. His smol body was always sick, but he was still determined to make it to work. He was a bit stubborn, and that was what Jefferson loved about his little mate, even though that stubbornness makes him worried sometimes.

The mated pair entered the room and moved to take their seats. James folded his handkerchief up and placed it on the inside of his coat. He took the book he brought with him and cracked it open. On the other hand, Thomas leaned his cane against the table and sat down before surveying the room. Everyone seemed to be bouncing on the tip of their toes, talking in excited whispers. Frowning a little, the Virginian looked upfront, where Washington was talking to Edmund Randolph. The former didn't seem to notice the exciting aura radiating in the room. So whatever is about to happen, the President isn't aware. 

And that is troublesome.

Jefferson looked behind him, where Aaron was just sitting down. The New Jersey Beta always seemed to be here in these meetings instead of with the other Senators. Maybe he wasn't liked. Who knows. Jefferson doesn't care. What he does care about is what the hell is going on. Making a pssh, the peachy skinned Virginian waited until Aaron looked up before he asked his question. "Why the hell is everyone so giddy?"

Aaron mumbled, "Well, hello to you too," and then spoke up, "I have no idea. I asked several people, and they just said something is going to happen, but no one knows what."

Jefferson deadpanned but nodded. He turned back around and was about to ask Madison something before the doors opened up. The excited chatter grew in volume as whoever just walked in. Thomas gave a deep sigh before turning around yet again to see who decided to come in right before the meeting. When he spotted ginger hair, he sighed yet again. God, that headache came? Well, he would have to since he is Secretary of Treasury, but that doesn't mean Thomas wants him here. Then he noticed the bundle in the man's arm and almost facepalmed.

Almost.

He watched as George Washington noticed the commotion and stopped his conversation before heading over to Alexander, who just took his seat with his son, James is Thomas can recall, in his lap. That baby grew. It has been how many months? Five? That seems about right. Shaking his head, he tapped James, who looked up from his book with an annoyed look. Jefferson grinned and tilted his head over to Hamilton. Madison frowned and shook his head before looking back down at his book. Jefferson pouted a little at the dismissal but stood up and picked up his cane and headed over to Alexander and George. 

"Um, Hamilton?" started George.

Alexander looked up from where he was entertaining James by wiggling his fingers in his son's chubby little face. "Yes, sir?"

George cleared his throat to hide the smile that wanted to bloom on his face at the scene. "You can't bring a baby into a meeting."

Alexander smiled up at his father figure and said, "With all due respect, Mr. President, John is currently in South Carolina, and our usual nanny is on vacation. There is no one else to watch my son, so he shall be here with me as I beat Jefferson's A-S-S with words." He paused a little. "James should witness this greatness, who is his dad."

The whole room dissolved into giggles. Thomas narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth. "Why you little-" he then closed his mouth when Washington looked at him and stared him down. Thomas huffed and turned on his heel to walk back to his seat. Sitting down with a pout, the only concealment he got from his lover was a pat on the shoulder. Jefferson turned his head to glower at Hamilton, who smiled smugly at him. Half the room came over to Hamilton's seat to coo at baby James, who watched everyone with curious blue eyes.

They hardly got any work done that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. I might have to do a chapter dedicated to them. What do you guys think?


	8. Washingdad

George Washington walked along the hallways of Federal Hall. He was coming from a meeting with John Jay. Well, not a meeting since, to be honest, George has no idea what the other man was saying. But that is beside the point. Nodding to a young fellow, he turned to a corner and kept walking.

_Skrr_

_Wait a minute_

The President paused in his walking and backed up. The door to the Secretary of Treasury office is open. Wide-open. Which is sort of unusual. What is even stranger is that there was no _Secretary of Treasury in the office_. Instead, it was Aaron Burr sitting on the floor playing with a five and half month-year-old James Hamilton. If George remembers correctly, it is Saturday in the afternoon. Meaning Burr should be at home with his own wife and children around this time. 

Not here.

Doing this.

Whatever the hell _this_ is. 

Washington knocked on the door to get Aaron's attention. Clearly, he startled the poor man who yelled and jumped up to his feet. This must have been amusing cause James started laughing. Aaron whipped around to look at the door with wide eyes but relaxed when he noticed who was at the door. "Oh hell Mr. President. Come on in."

George raised an eyebrow but complied and walked in. He went to sit down on the couch in front of where James and Aaron were playing on the floor. Aaron stood up dumbfounded for a minute but took a seat next to George as James went back to playing with his toy blocks. George watched the baby for twenty seconds before looking at the Senator next to him. "Why are you here, Senator Burr?" asked George.

Aaron looked back at him and answered, "Secretary Hamilton again brought his son to work. I think he did it to get on Jefferson's nerves, to be honest. Anywho. A messenger boy came into his office and gave him a letter. I was walking in to tell him goodbye since I was heading home, but he gave me James and told me, "Watch my son, I'll be back," and ran out the room with the letter in his hand. That was about two hours ago."

George hummed as he let what Aaron said soak in.

"Do you think It is something bad?" asked Burr worriedly. Sometimes he doesn't like Alexander, but he wouldn't wish death or anything bad to happen to him. Well, in this universe. For now. Maybe. Who knows. He doesn't. 

Washington shook his head. "Let's not think that."

Aaron nodded and slipped back onto the floor when James gurgled. Burr picked the baby up and smiled when James' tiny hand grabbed his nose. It hurt a little, but this baby was too damn cute to be mad at. Turning to the President, he asked, "Want to hold him?"

Washington's eyes flashed with hesitance too quickly for anyone to notice before he nodded and opened his arms for the baby. Once James was safely tucked into his arms with the help of Burr, the President couldn't help but notice how this baby is an excellent combination of both his parents. He has strawberry blond hair, which is the perfect blend of John's blond hair and Alexander's red hair. His baby blue eyes, close to John's eye color, seem to sparkle with intelligence just like Alexander's violet-blue ones. _This kid is going to grow up and do great things_ thought Washington.

"Um, sir?"

Washington looked up from watching James, who was staring at his cravat with so much intensity and curiosity that it was downright adorable. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"It just, you are crying, sir," mumbled Burr gesturing to his own face. 

George held James' in one arm softly as he used his now free hand to touch his face. Indeed he was crying. Taking his handkerchief from his coat pocket, he dabbed his cheeks until he assumed that they were dry enough, "Thank you" started George, "But let us not speak of it again."

Just then, the door opens, and Alexander walks in, pulling his curly red hair out of his ponytail. Just like many soldiers that fought in the Revolution no longer wear their hair in ponytails unless they need to. Looking off to the side, he noticed George and smiled in greeting, "Hello Mr. President." He then walked over and took James out of his boss' arms and kissed his head. Turning to Aaron, he gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you for watching him."

Aaron smiled back at his friend and said, "No need. It was a pleasure."

"So, Hamilton, where did you go?" asked George curiously. 

Alexander took James' tiny hand out of his hair as he said, "Just a late meeting."

Washington nodded and stood up before, heading to the door. Right when he got there, he turned around and looked back at the two men in the room. "Tell John when he wants you to himself, do it once you guys are home. Not in The Federal Hall."

Hamilton blushed so brightly you could hardly see his freckles.

Burr burst out laughing.

James looked around, confused.

And Washington let a small smirk grace his face before he walked out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like Aaron and George?


	9. Letters Part. 1

_Dear, Alexander_

_We have heard the good news about your baby! Congratulations, mon ami! Herc and I are so happy for you and John. In your last letter, you did not give a clue on the gender of your child, which I have to say makes me a little sad. I eventually got over it. Hercules and I are doing just fine here in France. He is still adjusting to the parties we have to attend since he is a mate to a Marquis. It is quite amusing if I have to say so myself. Don’t tell Herc I said that. He might be a Beta, but he can still be intimidating. You can tell him that. Anywho, I have some excellent news, mon ami. I AM GETTING MARRIED! YES! Surprisingly Hercules was the one to propose, but we have never been good with secondary gender traditions, so it doesn’t matter. We have yet to set a date, but we have some ideas we would like to share with you and John. On that matter, Hercules and I are coming over to America to see you two and your new baby. Give Eliza and Philip our love._

_Adieu,_

_Marquis de Lafayette._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are just letters but still tell me what you think!
> 
> Fun Fact: When Lafayette got excited about something he would write in all caps in his letters. Like seriously.


	10. Letters Part. 2

_Dear, Lafayette_

_It is so lovely to hear from you again, my dear friend. We hardly find time to write to each other. We should try more. The distance is a significant factor, but so are our lives, so I understand. John and I sent our thanks for the congratulations. The labor was a torturous event, but it was worth it when our beautiful babe entered the world with a heartbreaking cry. Yes, I am aware that we have yet to tell you the gender, but where is the fun of my dear Marquis? You know I have always been a man of mystery. I am sorry that not knowing has brought you sorrow, but as you said in your last letter, you are over it, so I shall not bring it up._

_I am happy that you and our dear friend Hercules are doing well in France. I have heard that many are still not thrilled that you have fought in our Revolution. Do not worry about those people; they are nothing but insolent fools. I am sure it is quite amusing to see Hercules in such a formal setting. Do not worry; I shall not tell him that you laugh behind his back at his misfortunes. I do have to agree with your opinion on his intimidation. How that man is a Beta is still beyond me. He gives off an Alpha aura, does he not? I am sure you enjoy it, though, my friend._

_Now onto more exciting news. Yours. I have to admit when I read you were getting married; I might have squealed a little too loud. John thought I might have hurt myself and came running. Once I told him of your news, he joined me in a squealing fit. We are so happy for you and Hercules. I honestly thought you two would get married a couple of weeks after John and I’s wedding, but alas, you have waited years. Even still, I congratulate you. I am also honored that you would share some ideas about your wedding with us. We shall talk more once you have arrived._

_We are looking forward to your visit. Just know you are always welcomed here in America. Eliza and Philip are excited to see you and Hercules again, my friend. They send their love._

_Adieu my friend,_

_AH_

_P.S- Please, once you arrive, visit Jefferson, he has been getting on my nerves during meetings, and he would only listen to you, Mr. Madison, and President Washington. Washington is too amused to say anything, and Madison is smitten. You’re my only hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I tried to write a lot cause well, this is Alexander we are talking about. But I hope you enjoyed this letter!


	11. Lafayette and Hercules come to Americaaaa

Alexander looked up from the parchment on his desk when there was a knock on his office door. Looking back down at his paper where he was creating insults for some of the other Founding Fathers, he called, "Come in."

The door opened to show an elderly omega woman, their nanny Ms. Louis. "You have a guest, Mr. Hamilton," she said.

Looking back up, he placed his quill down and stood up and smiled at her. "Thank you, Ms. Louis. You're free for the rest of the day. You can see John for your payment. He should be in his office."

Ms. Louis nodded and smiled at the other omega before leaving the room, leaving the door open after her. Straightening out his clothes, Alexander brushed a few curls out his face before heading out his office and down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was admittedly pulled into a hug. He tensed up a little before relaxing when he caught the familiar scent of french pastries and grass. He hugged the other back and said, "It is good to see you too, Lafayette."

The Frenchman pulled back from the hug and kissed the Caribbean on both of his cheeks in customary greeting. " _Bonjour mon ami_ , how are you?"

Alexander smiled at his friend and shrugged a little, "Tired as always. My stomach has been hurting for a while, though. Think I might have caught a bug or something." He rubbed his stomach a little. 

Lafayette frowned and asked, "Have you not been taking care of yourself?"

"Oh, he hasn't but I make sure he does," says a voice from the stairs.

Lafayette let out a squeal, manly by the way, and engulfed John in a hug just like he did Alexander. John chuckled and hugged him, patting his back. Lafayette grinned and kissed his cheeks in greeting. "Hello, John!"

"Hi, Lafayette. How was your trip?" asked John.

Lafayette smiled and said, "It was just wonderful. Being a Marquis has its benefits sometimes."

"So does being an Alpha," implied Hercules as he brought in their luggage. When they would come to visit, which is rare since everyone is so busy, they always stay in the Hamilton home since Alexander insisted. 

The auburn-haired Alpha waved his hand around in dismissal as he said, "That too."

Hercules rolled his eyes and sat their luggage down before pulling John and Alexander into a brotherly hug. "It's nice to see you guys again."

"You too," said John and Alexander simultaneously. The mated pair shared a look and smiled at each other.

Hercules shook his head and mumbled, "You two are ridiculous," He then gave Alexander a hard stare as he said, "Now what is this that I hear about you not taking care of yourself."

The omega laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "HEY! Do you want to meet our baby?" he blurted out.

Lafayette squealed again and nodded. Alexander grinned and took his wrist, dragging him up the stairs. John and Hercules looked at each other and shared the same thought of _How the fuck is Lafayette an Alpha?_ Smiling at each other, John asked one of the servants, paid, of course, to take Lafayette and Hercules' bags to the guest bedroom on the bottom floor before heading up the stairs with Hercules. They headed to the nursery where Lafayette was sitting next to Alexander on the couch, cooing at the six soon to be seventh month-year-old James Hamilton. 

"He is so adorable," cooed Lafayette grinning when James wrapped his small hand around Lafayette's pointer finger. The Alpha looked up when John and Hercules entered the room. Waving his hand at his mate, he said, "Herc come here. Look at this beautiful baby boy."

Hercules chuckled and walked over to the couch, squatting next to his mate, looking at James, who was now staring at him curiously. "Huh. You and John make a cute kid, Alex", mused Mulligan. 

Hamilton snorted and let a self-satisfied grin appear on his lips. "Of course we do, my dear friend. We are a handsome pair, are we not?"

Mulligan shook his head and shot a small glare at Laurens, who was kneeling next to him with his hand on Hamilton's thigh. Laurens shrugged and gave the Irish-American a grin as he said, "He isn't wrong."

Hercules looked over at his mate for help but just sighed when he saw Lafayette was too occupied with tickling James that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Hercules shook his head and looked back at Alexander. "Now, since you have a giggling child in your lap so you can't move, you have no other choice but to tell me why you haven't taken care of yourself."

Alexander's violet-blue eyes widened, and he looked at John, who just shrugged and smiled at him. Huffing a little Alexander brushed some of James' hair out his chubby face as he said, "I've just been busy. John makes sure I eat three meals a day as well as sleep for a least seven hours. Of course, I protest, but he's stubborn."

"So are you," snorted the blond.

The ginger shot his mate a look who just kissed his cheek. Alexander coughed a little and willed his blush down as he continued, "I have also been feeling sick a bit."

Hercules frowned a bit and asked, "Is your heat coming on?"

John decided to answer that question. "He hasn't had a heat in a month. The last time he skipped a heat was because he was pregnant with James here."

"Or it could stress," Alexander insisted. 

"I still say you're pregnant," said John. 

Alexander sighed. He wanted to argue that the South Carolinian was wrong, but he couldn't help but think he was pregnant again. Shaking his head, he looked at James and Lafayette while Hercules and John started their own conversation. They stayed there until it was time for James to be fed, so they all decided it was time to sit down for dinner. Halfway through dinner, Lafayette let out a gasp, causing the other three men to look at him in concern. "Gil, are you okay?" asked Hercules placing a hand on his shoulder. Yes, he just called him Gil. Not many were allowed the privilege, though. 

Lafayette clapped his hands together and looked at Alexander as he said, "You know how in your letter you asked me to talk to Thomas?"

Alexander raised an eyebrow and used a napkin to wipe off his son's face. "Yes, of course."

"What if we went on a triple date with him and Madison? It would be so good to see them again!" exclaimed Lafayette excitedly.

Alexander's eyes widened as he furiously shook his head. "No, no. I refuse."

Lafayette pouted as he said, "Aw, why not?"

"You want me to spend an entire day with him outside of work? No. No way," said Alexander using a spoon to scoop up some water to give to James.

"Pleeeease," pleaded the Marquis, "I want to see him again and his mate. Plus, I want to hang out with my friends."

John shrugged and took a piece of chicken in his mouth and chewed it. He swallowed it and said, "It would only be a couple of hours, my Dear Boy."

"Plus, we are your visitors," supplied Hercules.

Alexander deflated and said, "I have no choice, do I?"

The two Alphas and Beta shook their heads with a "Nope" and popped the 'p.'

The only omega sighed as he booped his son's nose, making James giggle, smiling he said, "Fine but on one condition?" 

John raised an eyebrow and asked skeptically, "What is it?"

"I get to bring James here," smirked Alexander. 

Hercules shrugged, "I see no problem with that."

" _Oui_. I agree." Suddenly after that, Lafayette grinned and said, "This is going to be so much fun! I'll have to send a letter to him quickly!"

As Lafayette went on and on about this triple date, Alexander smiled and picked James up to burp him as he whispered to himself, "So much fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh~ What do you have plan, Alex?


	12. Jeffmads!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Jeffmads for ya ;)
> 
> Please read bottom notes
> 
> Also small little shoutout to **Jeffmads_lams_klance_allthatgayshit** I just love your username. Those are some of my favorite ships

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Coming!" yelled James before coughing into his handkerchief. He walked down the stairs of Monticello. Once he reached the steps, the door was already opened by one of the kitchen staff. He hated calling them slaves and wanted to free some of them, but Thomas has yet to budge on the notion, but he'll convince him soon. He waved her off with a smile, which she responded with her own smile and a small curtsy before heading back to the kitchen. The Beta looked at the door where a messenger boy was smiling at him.

"Is this the home of Thomas Jefferson?" asked the boy.

James nodded and looked down at the letter in the messenger hand. "That letter is for him correct."

"Yes, indeed, sir. It's from Marquis de Lafayette."

"The Marquis, huh," mumbled James. He took the letter and paid the messenger boy five dollars before waving as he walked away and off the plantation. The brunet closed the door and walked back to Thomas's bedroom/office. Once he got there, he shook his head at the sight of the bed. He has been here plenty of times, but he can't believe that his mate would put a mattress like that. Well, he could because Thomas's exact words to him when he asked why his bed is positioned like that was 'Because I want to slide across my bed to get to my office. It's fun.' Honestly, that man was a child at times. 

Instead of sliding across the bed like his lover likes to, he just used the door leading to the office. Opening it, he saw Thomas reading one of his books with his feet propped up on the seat in front of the small desk. Clearing his throat, James watched as Thomas dropped his book startled as his hazel eyes went wide as they snapped to the door. James smiled, clearly amused.

Thomas huffed a little and picked his book up off the floor. "What brings you in here, my dear James?"

"You have a letter from the Marquis," replied James walking closer to Thomas to hand him the letter. 

Thomas hummed and said, "I didn't know Lafayette was in America." He smiled at James and took the letter using a pocket knife on his desk to open it. Placing the knife back down, he took the letter from the envelope and scanned the letter. Thomas' eyebrows rose in surprise as he read the short letter.

"What does it say?" questioned James walking closer. Once he got close enough, Thomas pulled him down into his lap, but James didn't even blink at the moment. Thomas is always touchy-feely when they are home alone since he had an image to keep up in public. James shifted a little in Thomas's lap until he was across it with his legs dangling on the chair's side. Taking the paper from the Alpha's hand, he read the letter.

_Dear Thomas,_

_Bonjour mon ami! I am sending this quick letter to let you know I am in America for a short time. The reason I am here is not for business but pleasure. My mate, Hercules Mulligan, and I have come to visit Alexander, John, and their baby, James. Isn't he just the cutest? While I was eating dinner with them, I suggested that we go on a triple date: Hercules and I, Alexander and John, and you and your mate. James Madison, correct? You do love to talk about him in our letters. Anyway, we are currently staying at La Maison de Hamilton and wondered if you would agree to this triple date with us. Please send a message responding and the next letter I shall send you will contain the details of the trip if you so choose to join us._

_Jusqu’à ce qu’on parle à nouveau,_

_Marquis de Lafayette_

Madison folded the letter and looked at Jefferson with a raised eyebrow. "You talk about me a lot?"

Jefferson coughed as pink appeared on his cheek. "Well…"

Madison chuckled and kissed Jefferson on the cheek. Jefferson grinned down at his small mate and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "So, would you like to go on this triple date?" asked the redheaded Alpha.

James hummed a little in thought and said, "Yeah. It would be nice to get out for a while that has nothing to do with work. Plus, it would be nice to see Laurens."

Thomas raised an eyebrow and asked, "You talk to Laurens?"

James shrugged a little. "I see him and Burr talking now and then, and sometimes they invite me to chat."

Thomas nodded a little. Looking down at his cute Beta, he let a grin take over his face. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

James looked up and saw the hungry look in his mates eyes and rolled his own blue ones. Tugging on Thomas' cravat and whispered sweetly, "Take me to bed, Mr. Secretary."

Thomas growled and claimed James' lips in a kiss. James couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when he landed on Thomas' bed. Let us just say they didn't leave that room until halfway through dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys freaking seen Thomas Jefferson's bed in his home? That man was weird. Anyway, I have two Hamilton fanfics I am working on and they are in my Google Docs and was wondering if you guys would like for me to put them on here, AO3. They are pretty good in my opinion and my best friend loves them. Just give me your opinion in the comments! Love you guys! 3


	13. Terms and Agreements

“So has Jefferson answered back?” questioned Hercules sitting on the bed in the guest bedroom he and his mate were staying in at the Hamilton-Laurens household.

Lafayette looked up from his book that he borrowed from Alexander and looked at Hercules. “ _Non_ not yet.”

Just then there was a knock on their bedroom door. Lafayette gave them a quiet command of “Come in,” and the mates watched as a young black woman opened the door. Smiling, the Marquis placed his book down and stood up. “Ah. April, correct?”

April nodded and smiled back at him. “Yes, sir. There was a letter at the door for you.” She handed him over an envelope.

Taking it, the Alpha saw the familiar handwriting of his friend and smiled. Looking back at the woman, he said, “ _Merci_. Hercules, _Mon amour_ , hand her two dollars.”

Hercules nodded and went over to the desk where the pouch of American currency laid. April shook her head and waved her hand. “Oh, you don’t have to pay me. Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Laurens pay me enough already.”

“It’s honestly no problem,” said Hercules walking back over. He handed her the money and said, “It’s just a tip. Here take it.”

April nodded and took the money pocketing it. Curtsying to the two males, she gave them a smile before heading off to do her chores. Hercules closed the door to the bedroom and sat back down next to Lafayette, who was opening the envelope. Looking over his mates shoulders, the Beta read the reply.

_Dear Gilburt,_

_Yes, I know you despise the name, but I can’t but tease you with it, onto business. I have received your letter as you can tell, my dear friend. I am surprised that you have not previously sent me a message informing me of your arrival to America. I would have loved to greet you once you left the ship. I have talked it over with James, and we agree to the triple date. To be honest with you, I am a little skeptical about this date considering Hamilton, and I will be in the same vicinity. You know how those spectacles usually end. But for the sake of you, my friend, I will agree to a temporary compromise with Hamilton if he so agrees. Let me know of the details in your next letter._

_Your’s affectionately,_

_TH: Jefferson_

“Do you believe our Hamilton will agree to such a compromise?” asked Hercules looking at the Alpha once they finished reading the letter.

Lafayette shrugged a shoulder and set the letter down on the desk. “Let us ask.” And with that, he headed out the room. Hercules shook his head and followed him. They headed down some always before they came across Alexander’s office. Not bothering to knock, Lafayette opened the door to the sight of Alexander scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. “Who are you writing to now?” questioned Lafayette.

“Burr,” is all he said. Then he mumbled, “I have to be, sir, your obedient servant. A dot Hamilton.” He then put his quill in the inkwell, laced his fingers on his desk, and turned to his friends with a smile. “How can I help you two?”

Lafayette sat down in the chair in front of Hamilton’s desk and crossed his left leg over the right, placing his hands in his lap. Hercules stood behind the chair in a relaxed stance with his arms crossed over his chest. “Well, Thomas sent back his reply.”

Alexander raised an eyebrow. “Really,” he said, “What has he written.”

“He has agreed on the triple date, but he has one condition,” started Lafayette. Alexander narrowed his eyes a little and nodded for the Frenchman to continue. “His condition is that you and him come to a temporary compromise. He hasn’t gone into detail, but if I know Thomas, which I do, his compromise is that you two shall not insult each other to the degree where you are almost fist fighting, and you shall try to act civil near each other. Going back to the first term, if you have something rude and uncalled for to say that may led to fist fighting, you should keep it to yourself. This day should be enjoyable, not a burden.” finished Lafayette.

Alexander chewed on his bottom lip as he leaned back in his chair. “Will you tell him of these terms?” he inquired. 

The Marquis nodded. “Of course,” he answered.

Alexander looked down at the papers on his desk and let out a dramatic sigh. “I guess I can agree to these terms and act...nice to Jefferson. For your sake, my friend.” He cringed at the thought of being friendly to his mortal enemy, but his grimace turned into a smile when Lafayette let out an excited shout and started talking rapidly about different plans in French as he bounced out the room. Hercules smiled at the omega before following his mate.

Once the door, Alexander slammed his head on his desk, groaning. “What have I gotten myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have you gotten yourself into Alexander?


	14. Thomas is trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little crappy since I don't feel well but here you are!

Thomas was in the dining room, munching on a bowl of mac and cheese when there was a knock on the door. Frowning at the distraction, he glanced into the tea room where one of his sla-servants was dusting. He isn’t allowed to call them the other word cause, for some reason, James just knew when he said it. Snapping his fingers, he watched as the girl looked up. _Be nice Thomas_ ; he reminded himself as he smiled a little at the girl. “Could you get the door...please?” he asked.

The girl blinked at the please but nodded and walked out of the room. Three minutes later, she came back and handed him a letter. She curtsy and went back to the tea room. Frowning, he called out to her. “Hey...uh...what’s your name?”

She blinked and turned back to him. “Sarah, sir. Sarah Hemings.”

Thomas tilted his head. “Hemings?”

“Yes, sir,” she nodded. 

Thomas frowned a little and chewed his lip in thought. “Does anyone, by chance, call you Sally?”

Sarah blinked but nodded. “I do not mean to be rude, but why do you ask?”

Thomas hummed. “My late wife. Martha. She mentioned someone by the name of Sally Hemings.” Suddenly he smiled and looked up at her. “Take a break, Sally,” he said, “Take something from the kitchen. Bring it to as many people you would like as well.”

Sarah gasped a little. “Are you sure, sir?” she asked.

Thomas nodded and said, “I am positive.”

Sarah smiled and gave him a curtsy before hurrying off to the kitchen. Thomas smiled and gave himself a mental pat on the back. He opened the letter and began reading while chewing his mac and cheese.

_My Dear Friend,_

_I am so happy you have agreed to the triple date mon ami! I am sorry that I did not inform you of my arrival beforehand, but there is no changing that. Alexander has agreed to the compromise, but I have made some terms for you two. I have already spoken to Alexander, and he reluctantly agreed to the terms. The terms are the following;_

_Un- You two shall not insult each other to the degree where you are almost fist fighting._

_Deux- You shall try to act civil near each other._

_Trois- If you have something rude and uncalled for to say that may lead to fist fighting, you should keep it to yourself._

_This day should be enjoyable, not a burden, now onto details. I have decided we should meet at this new restaurant that has opened up in New Jersey. I believe it is a french restaurant by the name of La France en Amérique. Unusual name I know, but I have heard the food is exquisite. After dinner, we shall head to the local theater and purchase tickets to whichever play is going to be shown. After that, we might head over to either your home or Alexander’s for a late-night chat of sorts. That date is being held this Saturday. I am so excited, and I hope you are too. There is also no need to reply to this letter. Give James my love!_

_Your Constant friend,_

_Lafayette_

_P.S- Alexander is bringing his baby along as well, so please no profanity._

Thomas first thought was, _Well damn this date is actually happening_. His second thought was, _Who the fuck brings a baby to a date?_ Next was, _Are babies allowed in theaters?_ Then it was, _Well, it is Alexander Hamilton’s baby, so he would be allowed to bring him anywhere_. His last thought was, _What have I agreed too?_

Shaking his head, he got out of his seat and walked out the dining room and towards the Library where of course, he found James sitting at the desk in there. “James,” he called.

James looked up from the book in his lap and smiled at the other man. “Hello, Thomas. How was your snack?”

Thomas huffed and pulled up a chair, softly because it was from Paris, and gingerly sat down in it. “It was fine before it got interrupted by the door.” He looked at James, who was staring at him blankly and let out a small laugh. “You didn’t hear the door did you?” James blushed and shook his head. Thomas chuckled and grinned before saying, “Well, you would be proud of me.”

“How so?” asked James.

“I politely asked one of the servants to grab the door, then I asked her for her name. Sally Hemings is her name, and then I gave her permission to take some food out the kitchen and to give it to anyone she wants, too.” grinned Jefferson.

Madison smiled and clapped his hands together. “I am proud of you, Thomas! Now, what was at the door.”

Jefferson handed him the letter. “Just a letter from Lafayette letting us know the details of the date.”

Madison took the letter and read over it. He snickered a little at the terms Lafayette has set. It will be interesting to see how Alexander and Thomas will act. He has heard of the restaurant and had to agree with the Frenchman that it was an odd name. Now the theater should be entertaining. The late-night chat should also be interesting. Overall it seems like a good idea for a triple date. Especially if Alexander is going to bring his son. Nodding to himself, he handed the letter back over to Jefferson. 

Thomas took it back and asked, “Well? Are you excited?”

“To be honest, I am. It seems like it will be interesting,” replied James. “How about you?”

“I’m not thrilled, but I have a feeling this night is going to be one to remember,” mumbled Thomas.

James chuckled. “It sure is Thomas. It sure is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know in this universe Thomas did NOTHING with Sally Hemings. Also, her real name is Sarah. And he is trying to be a nicer person to his slaves. I know a lot of people see him as a jackass cause well he is but he has also done a lot of helpful things and I have a thing for good Thomas Jefferson.


	15. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the triple daaaaate

Dinner was an interesting affair.

Thomas and James arrived at the same time as everyone else, so there was no need to wait. When they walked into the restaurant, the hostess was quite surprised to see the Secretary of Treasury and the Secretary of State in one place, _together_. Still, because of their status, well all of their statuses really, they were able to get the best seats.

Right.

Smack.

Dead.

In the middle of the restaurant because it has the best lighting.

Not only was the hostess surprised, the whole damn restaurant was surprised. They were even more surprised when they caught Thomas and Alexander quietly talking to each with no spilling of insults. Appetizers went by smoothly. They all agreed on the same thing, and it was filled with laughter from the group. The entree was also the same. Of course, they all got separate meals, but the mated pairs couldn't help but share with their partners. Dessert was just as enjoyable.

"So what brought you back to America, Lafayette?" questioned Thomas, picking up a _Chocolate Puff_ off his mates' plate and taking a bite out of it. 

Lafayette made a small little noise that sounded like "oh!" and put his spoon on his dish that served his _Crème Brulee_. Smiling, he said, "I came here for two reasons. I first came here to see John and Alexander's bébé," there, James Hamilton started giggling, which made all the adults chuckle before Lafayette continued, "Then I came to share some good news. Alexander and John are already aware but I can tell you two."

"Well, what is it?" asked James excitedly.

Lafayette hugged Hercules armed and grinned before saying, " _Mon amour_ and I are getting married!"

"That is so exciting!" grinned James.

"That is honestly amazing," smiled Thomas at the happy Frenchman. 

"I know," gushed Lafayette, "Now that you are all here, you guys can help us plan it _non_?"

Alexander smiled at his friend as he bounced baby James in his lap. "You know we will love to help you two plan your wedding."

Lafayette grinned and clapped his hands together in his excitement. Everyone couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the Frenchman who acted like a puppy at times. John took a bite out of his _madeleine_ before saying, "Onto other pressing matters," he looked at the other two mated pairs, "When do you two plan on having children? I know you can't have them biologically. So what do you plan on doing?"

"Oh, yes. I would love to see Jefferson be all domestic," said Alexander grinning at the Virginian Alpha.

Thomas rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course you would, but Jemmy and I have talked about it. Would you like to tell them?" he asked his Beta mate.

James nodded and folded his napkin before he looked at the other men at the table and said, "A good friend of mine, Dolley Payne, offered to carry any children we decide to have but only on one condition." 

"What is the condition?" asked Hercules.

"That it be my children and not Thomas. She's not a big fan of him," said James.

Alexander let out a chuckle and gave baby James a small scoop of pudding as he said, "Tell her I understand."

Thomas scoffed, and the other adults laughed. Shaking his head, he turned to Lafayette and Hercules and said, "What about you two?"

"Same situation," started Hercules, "I have a friend, Elizabeth Sanders who would carry mines and Laf has a friend in France, Adrienne Françoise de Noailles who would carry his."

Lafayette nodded and said, " _Oui_ ," in agreement.

"Looks like you guys have everything planned out," commented John as he whipped around his mouth politely before placing his napkin on his empty plate. 

"Indeed," said Alexander as he looked up from baby James. He looked outside a window, and his violet-blue eyes lit up. The ginger stood up, kept a tight hold on his baby who was sleeping and looked at the other men at the table who watched him curiously. Nodding to them, he said, "If you'll excuse me," and then he left from the table weaving between other tables and waiters before heading out the restaurant door.

All eyes from the table turned to John, who looked at them confused. "What?" asked the blond.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Thomas.

John shrugged and took the last sipped of his wine. "This is Alexander we are talking about. He probably saw someone he knew." Everyone blinked but nodded. This was Alexander Hamilton they were talking about. He tends to do weird things. They didn't have to wait long until Alexander came back in basically bouncing without James.

John blinked a little. "Um. Alex?"

"Hm? Yes?" asked the omega sitting back down to take a sip of his water.

"Where is James?" asked Lafayette.

"I just saw Burr and Theodosia and asked them to take James for a few hours, and I will be by to pick him up after we go to the theater," explained Alexander. The Betas and Alphas looked at each other and then back at the only omega who innocently blinked at them. "Well, what are we waiting for," said Alexander, "Let's get to the theater!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I might have accidentally added a plot to this story...whoops


	16. Theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the date!!!
> 
> Double quotations mean it's from the play. the characters are just going along with the words.

The three mated pairs made it there just in time to purchase tickets to see _Romeo and Juliet_. Alexander and Thomas let out quiet groans while John, Lafayette, and James practically bounced. Hercules was just there. Each couple was able to get their own box seats, which made Lafayette a little disappointed, but he quickly brightened up when he realized he could cuddle up with his fiancé. He's adorable, isn't he? This is what happens for each couple. 

###

Lafayette was sitting his chair holding onto Hercules' left arm with his head on his shoulder. He was watching the play rapid, letting out small gasps and smiles now and then. Hercules had his head on top of his fiancé's with their fingers laced. Of course, he was paying more attention to the auburn-haired beauty next to him and not the play. Don't get him wrong; he loves plays, but Lafayette was too adorable not to look at. 

Lafayette then muttered along with Benvolio on stage, ""Of love?""

""Out of her favour, where I am in love"" muttered Hercules along with Romeo. 

The Alpha raised an eyebrow but didn't lift his head as he said with Benvolio, ""Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!""

The Beta chuckled a little and said with Romeo, ""Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all.""

Lafayette continued with Romeo with a smile on his face. ""Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create!  
O heavy lightness! serious vanity!""

""Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health!"" whispered Hercules as Romeo said the same thing. 

Lafayette raised his head and raised an eyebrow and quoted, ""Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh?""

Hercules deadpanned as he tried not to laugh and said with Benvolio, ""No, coz, I rather weep.""

The couple let out a small chuckle at the line. Once their short laugh was over, Lafayette said, "I did not know you have memorized what was said in the play."

Hercules shrugged and grinned. "I know how much you love this play."

The Frenchman couldn't keep the giddy smile off his face. Cupping the other man's cheek, he said, " _Je t' aime_."

The Irishman smiled and said, " _Je t' aime aussi_." And they seal their love with a kiss.

###

Thomas slumped in his chair with his arm crossed and a small pout. He glared half-heartedly at his partner, who was leaning forward in the chair, eyes trained on the actors on the stage. Huffing a little, the Virginian Alpha pout deepened as he looked at the stage. 

James' ears picked up on the alphas' huff and looked at him. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he saw Thomas' pout. Leaning back in his chair, he poked the other Virginian until he looked at him. "What's wrong?" whispered James once Thomas looked at him.

"Nothing," whispered Thomas. When he received a blank look back, which he knew meant that James didn't believe him, he huffed and whispered, "I just don't like this play."

James tilted his head. "Why not?"

Thomas shrugged and said, "The love story is pointless. Star Crossed lovers who killed themselves just because they couldn't be together? Ridiculous."

"I don't think it's ridiculous," said James, frowning a little, "I think it's romantic."

Thomas gave him an unimpressed look. "He thinks she died, kills himself, then she wakes up and kills herself because she sees that he's dead. Why?"

James shrugged and replied, "Because it's love. If you love someone dearly, you will do anything. Even kill yourself just to be with them."

Thomas shook his head. "I would not kill myself for love."

A flash of hurt passed through James' eyes, and he composed himself and asked, "You wouldn't?"

Thomas scoffed and said, "Definitely not. I would just kidnap you, and we go somewhere far away and marry. No need to kill ourselves."

James blinked a little and felt a blush appear on his face. "Kidnapping is a crime, Tommy."

Thomas smiled at the nickname and looked at James and said, "For you, I would do anything."

James bit his lip and asked timidly, "Even marry me?"

Thomas grinned and picked James delicate hand up and kissed his knuckles. He looked into those blue eyes that made him melt the first time they met and whispered lovingly, "I would marry you every day if I could."

James' blush deepened as he nodded, lacing their fingers together. Thomas grinned and rubbed the back of his Beta's hand with his thumb. Looking back at the play, he began planning. 

###

Meanwhile, Alexander and John were too busy making out to look at the play. Alexander was in John's lap straddling his legs with his hands tangled in his Alpha's blond hair. Breaking away, he looked down at his panting Alpha and grinned.

"You're going to be the death of me," mumbled John as he looked up as the curly-haired man.

Alexander grinned. "You said you wanted to try something new. What is newer then having sex in a theater while during a play."

John chuckled and shook his head and said, "You know this isn't what I meant."

The ginger shrugged and said, "I know."

The Alpha shook his head and gave his lover an Eskimo kiss, which made the omega melt in his lap and give one back. Grinning, he looked at Alexander and asked, "So what did the doctor say?"

Alexander blinked at the sudden change of conversation. Furrowing his eyebrows, he questioned, "What do you mean."

"Don't think I'm stupid, Alex," said John, "You came home yesterday, smelling like medical supplies. So what did the doctor say."

Alexander huffed. "No, I'm not pregnant if that's what you are thinking. Like I said before, it was stress, but he said I should find a way to destress if we plan on having more children."

John raised an eyebrow, "Do you want more kids?"

"Well yeah. Unless you don't want to anymore...," said Alexander trailing off as insecurity started to shine in his violet eyes. 

John hugged the omega closed when he recognized the anxiety in Alexander's voice. He rubbed small circles on his back and planted kisses on his freckled cheek and nose. Soon Alexander's breath that was beginning to quicken slowed back down, and he melted into John's embrace. Planting one more kiss on Alexander's nose, he whispered into his ear, "Of course I want more children. I just wasn't sure where you stood."

Alexander nodded and mumbled against John's neck, "I want more children, Jack."

The southern pulled back so he could look the Cabberien in the face as he said, "Then we will have more children." A blinding smile appeared on Alexander's face, which made John chuckle a little. He continued with, brushing a curl behind Alexander's face, "Now what did the doctor say that would help you distress."

A lewd grin appeared on Alexander's face. "One of the most helpful de-stressors is intercourse." Biting his lip, he tugged on John's lapels as he said, "And I'm feeling a little stress right. Mind helping me with it, Senator Laurens."

John chuckled and said, "You are something else."

Alexander winked and said, "You love it," and then kissed John's lips passionately. John smiled into the kiss and used one hand to pull at Alexander's hair, which made the omega breakaway with a moan that was drowned out by the clapping of the crowd. Let us just say they never got to watch the play.

###

Once the play was over it, the three mated pairs met outside the theater. 

"How did everyone enjoy the play?" asked Lafayette as they walked to the Burr residences to collect baby James. 

"It was just wonderful!" gushed James.

Lafayette grinned and said, "I know, right!"

Alexander shrugged and leaned into John's side as John wrapped an arm around his waist. "It was alright. Not my cup of tea."

Thomas wrapped an arm around James' shoulders to keep him grounded before he started bouncing and nodded. "I hate to agree with Hamilton, but Romeo and Juliet isn't my thing."

"Did everyone at least enjoy time with their lovers?" smiled Hercules as he laced his fingers with Lafayette's. 

"Oh definitely," grinned Alexander. John coughed a little, which made the other two mated pairs let out a small chuckle. They knew exactly what happened in the box seat based on Alexander and John's reaction.

James nodded happily and wrapped his arm around Thomas's waist while Thomas tightened his hold on his shoulders. "It was nice. I learned something." He looked up at Thomas, who smiled at him. James couldn't help but smile back.

"As did I," smiled Lafayette kissing Hercules cheek. Everyone let out laughter as Hercules' cheeks turned red as he sputtered. Hercules shook his head to try to get rid of the blush, which didn't work. This made everyone fall back into laughter. Even Hercules let out a couple of chuckles. The Frenchman turned to look at Thomas and Alexander and asked, "Now who house are we going to for a late-night talk?"

Alexander and Thomas looked at each for a minute. Thomas then said, "How about my place, so when you four decide to leave, you can leave altogether. Safety in numbers."

"That is one of the best plans you have ever come up with, Jefferson," commented Alexander.

"Watch is Hamilton," snapped Thomas playfully with a grin. Everyone let out another round of laughter as Alexander and Thomas went back and forth in friendly banter. This night was turning out better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I really like this chapter.
> 
> Question: Does anyone like Romeo and Juliet?


	17. Late Night Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the date!
> 
> * = facts that I have looked up and researched which means they are real.

They arrived at Monticello just when the sky turned a beautiful shade of pink, red, and orange. Thomas politely asked some servants to serve them some wine and some jumble cookies in the Tea Room. He also asked him for some toys to give baby James to play with as the adults talked. The seating arrangement is the following: 

Thomas sat at the chair that was in front of the small table in the room, and James pulled a seat next to his. Hercules and Lafayette took the chairs to the left of the room against the wall. Alexander and John took the loveseat on the right side of the room. Baby James was happily playing with some blocks in his own little world in front of the love seat.

Once the servants came back with glasses of wine and a bottle for them to fill for themselves and two plates of jumble cookies, Thomas dismissed them for the night. Now they mated pairs have had two wine glasses full each and several jumble cookies. They were feeling pretty good.

"Okay okay," giggled Lafayette, "Your turn Alexander. What is a weird thing you did during the revolution?"

Alexander took a sip of his wine and suddenly brightened up. "*Oh! I used to walk next to canons, or if I were just near one standing, I would lay my hand on it and occasionally pet it." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Did you think it was a horse?" snickered James. Alexander only shrugged, which made everyone fall back into giggles.

Thomas pointed to Lafayette. "Your turn."

Lafayette let out a quiet " _Merde_ " before humming as he thought about it. He then said, "*I came to America disguised as a woman. _A pregnant woman._ "

"How in the heck did you pull that off?" asked John, raising an eyebrow.

Lafayette winked and said, "I have my ways."

John shook his head. "Your turn Hercules."

Hercules chuckled and picked up a jumble cookie and took a large bite out of it. As he chewed, he thought of a fact about himself. "* It's not funny, but I saved Washington's life twice."

"Whoa," said Thomas, "How?"

"*The first time I uncovered a plot to capture the general. The second time I had the help of my brother. A large amount of provisions were ordered. My brother asked a commissary officer why they were needed; the man revealed that several hundred troops were being sent to Connecticut to intercept and seize Washington. He told me, and then I told Washington." Hercules nodded along to his own story. 

James made a small noise. "That's amazing!"

Hercules stood up and bowed with a "Thank you." Everyone burst out laughing at his bow. He grinned at the, before taking his seat. Looking at Thomas, he said, "Your turn. Give us something embarrassing."

"Alright," Thomas cleared his throat, "*I might have held a small flame for Angelica."

Everyone fucking wheezed.

Thomas's cheeks flushed pink. "Don't laugh!"

"Oh my god, that's hilarious!" James laughed.

"Non not Mrs. Church!" wheezed Lafayette.

Alexander, John, and Hercules were too busy laughing and crying to even get words out. Thomas sat down, sulking as he nibbled on his jumble cookie. His sulking made everyone fall into another fit of laughter. Even baby James was laughing, which made Thomas pout. 

Alexander finally got his laughter and let out one last chuckle and wiped away a tear. "That was hilarious." 

Thomas scowled.

John snickered and sat back up from where he was bent over laughing. "My turn. *One time I was getting out of bed at the base we were staying during the war and I hit my head on the ceiling."

Alexander bust out laughing. "I remember that!"

"What the heck happened?" questioned Thomas snickering.

"I'm too tall, and the ceilings were too low! It was bound to happen!" complained John. 

James chuckled, "That is unfortunate."

"Not unfortunate. Hilarious is what it is," said Hercules. Lafayette burst out laughing. 

John rolled his eyes. "Funny, yes. James, you're last."

"Well, like Hercules's story, mines isn't funny, but it is interesting. *George Washington is my half first cousin twice removed." smiled James proudly. His smile grew larger as he took in the shocked expressions of his companions. 

“ _Il n’y a aucun moyen…_ ” muttered Lafayette.

Alexander sipped his wine and blinked. "Well, that is a shocker."

John looked around and said, "James won this round."

Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement, trying to process what James just said. James, on the other hand, took a jumble cookie and sat back against his chair smugly. Once everyone got over their shock, trust me some of the shock is still there, the conversation went back to friendly banter and more catching up. Soon it was getting dark, so Thomas offered one of his carriages to take Alexander, John, Lafayette, and Hercules back to the Hamilton house. James decided he will stay in Monticello instead of going home since it was getting dark. Plus, Thomas wouldn't let him leave, not that James was complaining. The couple exchanged goodbyes, and surprisingly baby James gave Thomas and James a hug. That caused Alexander to fake complain, which made everyone laugh.

Later that night, when the couples were getting into bed with their respective partners, they said, "Tonight was fun. We should do it again."

And do it again, you shall.

Soon.

Maybe.

We'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of the date! Tell me whatcha think and if you think they should go on another triple sate. Until next chapter


	18. How it should have gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how it should have gone. Yes, I know this affair began in 1791, its 1792 right now, and it happened during the summertime but his is my universe.

Alexander huffed a little and put his quill down. He couldn’t seem to focus with the house all quiet. Usually, it would be bustling with noise because of the servants chatting and John playing with James. But now it is all silent cause he sent the servants home with pay, and John took James to see his father and his siblings. In freaking October. But whatever.

The omega looked around his office, bored out of his mind. _What should I do_ thought Alexander as he hummed a mindless tone, tapping his fingers against the wood of his desk. He then got the bright idea to see Eliza. Yeah, they are no longer together, but they were great friends. Plus, Eliza has all the newest gossip, which is a plus.

Standing up, he went to the corner of his office, where his evening jacket that protected him from the cold air laid on a chair. Just as he was shrugging it on, he heard a knock from his door. Frowning, he headed out of his office and down to the door. Opening the door, he shivered at the night air before looking at the steps. Standing in front of him was a woman, maybe in her early twenties if Alexander had to guess, blond hair and brown eyes. She was a beautiful woman. And an omega.

Smiling, he asked, “Hello. What’s your name?”

“Maria. Maria Reynolds,” she answered, smiling a little.

“Well, Maria,” started Alexander, “How may I help you?”

Maria wrapped her worn sweater back around her as she said, “My husband. He has abandoned my daughter and I. Before that he would beat on and generally treat me wrong. He took everything, including money. I don’t have the means to go.”

Alexander frowned in worry. “I’m so sorry. How about you head back home, and I’ll bring some money up to you?”

The blonde looked up in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course. Where do you live?” asked Alexander.

Maria pointed up the road and said, “I’m staying at a boarding house about a block away. Room 10.”

Alexander nodded. “Got it. Go on now. I’ll bring it to you.”

Maria smiled gratefully. “Oh, thank you, sir!” With that, she hurried back to the boarding house.

 _It looks like I have to make a delay_. Alexander thought as he closed the door and headed back into his house. He grabbed one of Eliza’s old shawls that she kept at the home, some money, and a blanket that no one would miss, before heading out of the house. As the ginger walked, he looked up at the night sky, smiling a little at the twinkling stars. He has always liked the night time. Soon he reached the boarding house. Walking in, he looked around and saw no one at the small desk, which seems like the reception area. Shrugging, he started walking until he saw room ten. Smiling, he knocked on the door and only opened it when he heard a small “Come in.”

Opening the door, he looked around the room, surveying it before closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed next to Maria and handed her the items he brought with him. “Here. I brought you a warmer shawl cause that sweater isn’t going to help during this weather and a blanket. Along with the money I promised.” 

“Oh, thank you so much. You didn’t have to do all of this,” said Maria as she took the stuff, rubbing the fabric of the shawl between her fingers. 

Alexander waved his hand around. “It’s fine. What is the money for if you don’t mind me asking.”

Maria looked up from the shawl and said, “To return to my family in New York.”

Alexander nodded. Standing up, he brushed off his clothes. “Well, I am happy to help.”

“Wait!” said Maria grabbing his wrist. “How can I repay you?”

Alexander looked at her face and the way she was biting her lip and her half-lidded eyes. He knew exactly how she wanted to repay him. “You can repay me by letting me help you with your husband.”

Maria's sexy look dropped as she blinked in shock. “Really? You don’t want my body?”

Alexander shook his head. “I will admit you are tempting, but I have a husband and children. I can not cheat on them. Selling your body as payment is not the right thing to do. I can also help you with that. But as for your husband, I can help you file for divorce since I can still pose as a lawyer.”

“Would you really?” questioned Maria.

Alexander smiled and nodded. “You have my word. How about this, I come by tomorrow and collect you and your daughter and bring you over to a friends house. They would be happy to help you stay in someplace nicer than this.”

Maria grinned and hugged Alexander. “Oh, thank you, sir! Thank you so much!”

Alexander laughed and hugged her back. “No problem! Now get some rest, Miss Maria.”

Maria smiled and nodded before heading back to bed. Alexander walked out of the room and back towards the door. He can save his trip to Eliza’s for tomorrow. Right now, he needs to write to John how he made a new friend and figure out how to help Maria get away from her husband. Now he isn’t so bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like this version?


	19. We're off to see Eliza. The wonderful Eliza Schuyler!

Alexander woke up the next day, a man on a mission. He quickly puts on his clothes and brushes his curls before heading downstairs. He skipped breakfast and headed out of his front door. Walking to the boarding house, he thought about what he was going to do about Maria's divorce from her husband and who could maybe help him out with it. It's going to be a long and tiring process, but it will be worth it.

Once he reached the boarding house, he was greeted with the sigh of Maria talking to a blond-haired little girl who he assumed was her daughter. Waving, he called out, "Maria!"

Maria looked up and smiled, waving back and said something to the little girl before wrapping Alexander's blanket last night around the girl and the shawl he gave her around her shoulders. She picked up an old brown suitcase and met the other omega halfway. "Hello, Mr. Hamilton!"

"Alexander is just fine," said the redhead, and he bent down to the little girl's level. Smiling at her, he asked, "And what is your name?"

The little girl looked at him with a tilted head before smiling and saying softly, "Susan."

"Susan," he repeated, "What a pretty name for a pretty girl." He tapped her nose, making Susan scrunch her nose up cutely with a giggle. Alexander smiled at her before standing back up. He looked at Maria. "Do you have everything?"

Maria nodded and showed him the suitcase in her hand. Alexander smiled and took it from her. "I'll take that. My friend does not live far. She is within walking distance." Maria nodded again and took Susan's hand. The two omegas walked in a silence that was sometimes broken by Susan happily pointing out something she found pretty. They made quite a sight. If anyone didn't know any better, they would think the omegas were a couple. But everyone knows who Alexander Hamilton is, so it's shocking to see him walking around with a blond woman and child. So people began whispering and gossiping, making sure to keep it low so the two omegas couldn't hear them.

Soon they arrived at a cute blue house, and Alexander went up to the door and knocked on it. It opened up to show a surprised Eliza. "Alexander, I wasn't aware you were coming for a visit."

"Hello, Betsey, I actually came here for a serious reason," said Alexander.

Eliza frowned and looked over Alexander's shoulder at Maria and then looked down at Susan. Smiling and still quite confused, she opened the door wider, ushering the three people in. "Have you eaten?" she asked as they walked towards the dining room.

"I know I haven't," said Alexander. He looked at Maria and asked, "Have you two?"

Maria shook her head no and sat down at the table, placing Susan in the chair beside her. Eliza nodded and went to fix three plates of her leftover breakfast and sat it down in front of them, along with a cup of tea from the omega and a cup of juice for Susan. She sat down in front of them with her own cup of tea. "Now," she started, "What brings you here."

Alexander took a bite of his eggs and looked at Maria, who nodded in consent before answering, "This is Maria Reynolds and her daughter Susan. Maria is Elizabeth Schuyler. Last night she arrived at my door asking for some change to go live up with her family in New York. The reason is that her husband has been physically abusing her, and then he left taking everything with him."

Eliza gasped and looked at Maria. "You poor, dear."

Maria smiled a little at her before looking at her plate of food, eating it slowly. Eliza frowned and looked at Alexander, nodding for him to continue. "I gave her some money along with one of your old shawls and a blanket. Then I offered to help her divorce her husband as well as a place to stay. I was hoping you'll allow her to stay here until the divorce is finalized. I wouldn't want her husband to come after her."

Eliza instantly nodded before looking at Maria. She took the young lady's hand and said, "You and Susan can stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," smiled Maria squeezing the female alpha's hand. 

Eliza squeezed her hand back and smiled, "Eliza is just fine, dear."

Maria nodded and smiled a little wider. "Then, thank you, Eliza." She looked at her daughter and said, "Tell Miss Eliza; thank you for the food and allowing us to stay here."

Susan looked up from her plate and flashed Eliza a smile. "Thank you, Miss Eliza!"

Eliza chuckled and said, "You are welcome, Susan."

Alexander grinned and pushed his plate away, lighting dabbing the corners of his mouth with his napkin. "Thank you again, Betsey. I owe you one."

"You owe more than one," said Eliza jokily. 

The male omega let out a small chuckled and said, "That I do, but I must bid you two adieu. I must get to work on your case, Maria."

"I can't thank you enough," said Maria and then looked at Eliza, "The both of you."

Eliza waved her hand in the air. It is fine. I am always happy to help."

Alexander smiled and stood up and went to put his plate and teacup away. Once he was done in the kitchen, he asked Maria, "What is your husband's name?"

"James," she said, "James Reynolds."

The redhead nodded and hummed. "Now I must go. I shall see you ladies another time." He smiled at Eliza and Maria before waving at Susan with a, "Bye-bye Susan."

Susan giggled and waved back. "Bye-bye!"

Alexander chuckled and gave the woman another goodbye before heading back to his house to grab his paperwork. As he headed to Federal Hall, he couldn't keep the smile off his face and the small skip in his step. Not even Thomas's taunts could stop his good mood. Now all he needs is a good lawyer, besides himself, to get on Maria's case. And he thinks he knows a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh~ The plot thickens.


	20. Can we confer, sir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty chapters! 42 pages in Google Docs! AND I am not even finished with this story! I have so much planned. I wonder if I could get to 30 chapters...We shall see! I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Credit to Lin-Manuel Miranda for the first couple sentences of dialogue.

Alexander wrapped his coat tighter around himself. The early November air was chilly, and Alexander was still not used to the cold, no matter how long he has been in this country. John has sent him a letter saying he and James will be home by next week. Just in time for Alexander's heat, which made the omega feel all giddy. But those feelings aside, he was out here freezing his balls off for a reason. Soon he arrived at the door and knocked on it. It opened to reveal a confused Aaron Burr in PJs rubbing his eyes.

Aaron blinked. “Alexander?”

Alexander smiled and nodded in greeting and said, "Aaron Burr, sir."

"It's the middle of the night," pointed out Aaron, looking up at the night sky then back down.

Alexander nodded again and asked, "Can we confer, sir?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Is this a legal matter?"

"Yes, and it's important to me," said Alexander.

Burr leaned against his door, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you need?"

Hamilton pursed his lips and looked off to the side, looking like what he wanted to say next physically pains him. And it does, but he still says, "Burr, you're a better lawyer than me."

The Beta couldn't keep the smile off his face as he said, "Okay."

"I know I talk too much, I'm abrasive," the omega looked back at the Beta, "You're incredible in court. You're succinct, persuasive. My client needs a strong defense. You're the solution".

Aaron tilted his head curiously. "Who's your client?"

Alexander handed him a couple of papers, thirty, and said, "Her name is Maria Reynolds. Her husband, James Reynolds, has been abusing her and if I had to guess sexually abusing her as well. She has a daughter, Susan Reynolds, who is six years old. Recently Maria came up to me asking for some money cause James took all the money and valuables she would need to survive. She was staying at a boarding house, but I have moved her to Eliza's home."

Aaron's eyes scanned over the papers, and he said, "Is Eliza okay with that?"

"She is," replied Alexander. 

Burr hummed a little and looked at Hamilton. "What do you need me for?"

"Maria wants to file for divorce and have full custody over Susan. She might also need help. Therapy or something. She's a little messed up in the head, but I am sure there is a way to help her." explained Hamilton.

"Why can't you do it?" questioned Burr raising an eyebrow.

Hamilton crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think it really isn't any of your concern, but John and I are trying for another baby, which is busywork. And if I do get pregnant, I wouldn't be able to work on her case. You're my best bet, Burr. So?"

Burr tucked the papers under his arms as he studied the omega in front of him. "I'll help. Eliza is still in the little blue house, right?"

Hamilton nodded. "She is. What time and day should she expect you."

Burr looked off down the street in thought. "I'll be there next Saturday, around five. It'll get me time to read your papers and take notes."

Alexander smiled at him, gratefully. "Thank you, Burr."

Aaron waved his hand around, "It is fine, Alexander. Get home safely and goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying this waaaay too much


	21. Lams Fluff (ft. baby James)

Alexander ran around his house like a madman.

This was an unusual sight since the ginger is always in his office, but the staff that were there understood, so they didn't bother him. John and James were returning, and Alexander wanted to get the nursery and the master bedroom ready. He hates this side of himself. It was his omega side coming out, but he decided to embrace it since it was close to his heat. Once he was sure that James' nursery was ready, he called out, "Everyone meet me in the foyer!"

The staff, which consisted of female omegas since it was close to Alexander's heat, ran to the foyer and stood in a straight line as Alexander came downstairs with some envelopes. He smiled at them and said, "I thank you all for coming today. Since I won't see you Friday because my heat would've started, I will pay you today."

He handed an envelope to each woman with some sort of praise, leaving each staff member smiling as they left his house. Alexander grinned to himself and closed the door and went back upstairs. He passed his office and stood at the door. Biting his lip, he shook his head and continued walking until he came to the hallway closet. Opening the door, the omega took out extra pillows and blankets. He could feel his heat approaching, in a day or two if he had to assume, and he would like to get his nest prepared beforehand. Nodding to himself at the amount of pillow and blankets, Alexander headed to the master bedroom.

Just as he was fluffing the last pillow up, he heard the front door opening, and he grinned to himself. Alexander stopped his fluffing and practically raced down the stairs. He stopped himself at the landing and waited for John to put down his suitcase. Since he stayed with his father in South Carolina, he didn't need to bring many clothes. Turning around after he closed the front door, John kept a tight hold on James in his left arm as he wrapped his right arm around Alexander's waist, pulling him into a kiss.

Alexander melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around John's middle. Pulling away, he grinned and murmured, "Welcome back, Jackie."

"It's good to be back, my Dear Boy," smiled John, kissing Alexander's lips once more.

Alexander smiled softly before grabbing James, who was reaching for him. Alexander tickled his stomach, making James giggling. The omega kissed his baby's head before looking at John as he picked his suitcase up and headed upstairs. "How was the trip?" he asked, following his mate.

"Oh, you know," John said over his shoulder, "Family members I have never even heard of coming over and introducing themselves trying to butter me up cause I'm a Senator and married to Alexander Hamilton."

Alexander tsked a little. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

John waved his hand and went into the bedroom, smiling at the nest Alexander made before unpacking. "It's fine. Not like I'm not used to it."

Alexander frowned a little and sat on the edge of the bed. He gave James his hand to keep the baby busy as he and John talked. "How is your father doing?"

"He's alright. He was able to move around a bit, but he started to lose some of his memories. He remembers our names, at least, which is good," muttered John as he squatted down to push his suitcase under the bed, "The doctors don't think he'll make it next year though."

Alexander took his hand from James, who was now interested in his own feet and laid a hand on the back of John's neck, and said, "I'm sorry to hear that.."

John sat back up, kneeling next to the bed and took Alexander's hand, kissing his knuckles. "It's fine, my little lion. He actually wants to see you."

"Really?" Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow.

John nodded his head, loose blond hair falling into his face. He pushed back behind his ear as he said, "Really. He would like to meet the man who made his son so happy."

Alexander let out a small chuckle. "I take it he has been getting kinder these last few years." John muttered a quiet, "definitely," making Alexander let out another laugh. Smiling, he ran his fingers through John's hair, smiling more extensively when the Alpha leaned into his touch, laying his head on Alexander's thigh. "I guess I could give him a visit the first week of November. I should not be busy then."

"You're always busy," muttered John into Alexander's thigh.

The omega let out a laugh. "You are not wrong, my love."

John smiled and stood up, sitting next to Alexander. He nuzzled his face into Alexander's neck, grinning when his mate let out a small purr. Alexander flicked the Alpha on the head, making John pull back with an "Ow!"

Alexander laughed, which, of course, made James laugh. John rubbed his forehand and pouted at them. His pout didn't last long, and he let out a chuckle. Once Alexander's and James' laughter calmed down, the ginger stood up and balanced James in his arms. James turned his face into Alexander's chest, yawning a little. Alexander cooed a little and used his hand to brush some of James' strawberry blond hair out his face. "Is my little Jamie sleepy?"

James blinked up at him, sleepy with baby blue eyes, and let out a small yawn. Alexander chuckled and kissed his head. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He looked back at John, who was watching the scene with a soft smile. He said, "I'm going to put James to bed and then come and cuddle the crap out of you."

John let out a small laugh. "I'll be waiting."

Alexander pressed a small kiss on John's lips before walking out of the room. On his way to the nursery, he rocked James gently singing a lullaby that Alexander's mom used to sing to him before they became sick. Even when they were bed-ridden, she hummed the melody when her voice was raspy. The violet-blue eyed man let a small smile appear on his face at the thought of his mother and laid James down in his crib, kissed his head, pulled the little cover over him, before heading out the door leaving it cracked.

He walked back into the bedroom to see John lounged on the bed in his undershirt and breeches with his eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head. Alexander smiled a bit as he took off his own clothes, leaving him just like his mate. He climbed next to the blond and cuddled into his side, laying his head on his chest. John took his arms from behind his head and wrapped one of them around Alexander's shoulders, pulling him closer as his other hand played with Alexander's red curls.

Alexander let out a small purr and pushed his head against John's hand, making the blond chuckle. Alexander squinted up at John, who smiled at him. The Alpha bent his head down and kissed Alexander's freckled noise making the ginger scrunch up his nose. John let out a small laugh causing Alexander to huff a little and bury his face in his Alpha's chest. The southern chuckled at the Caribbean's cuteness and went back to petting his little lion's mane. The mated pair stayed like that before Alexander lifted his head to gaze into those crystal blue eyes that he fell with during the war. Smiling, connected his and John's lips, sighing a little when he felt John respond. They kept the kiss short and sweet since later on this week, with James at Eliza's, of course, they will be doing a lot more than kissing. But for now, they will enjoy each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to give you guys a little fluff before anything dramatic happens. How you like it?


	22. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever to come out with. I am having a lot of family issues and it's just a lot going on. But here it is!

Maria arose on Monday two days after some guy named Aaron Burr visited to the smell of bacon and grits. The blonde woman blinked open her eyes sleepily. She has been staying at Eliza's house for the past couple of weeks. In her opinion, she has been getting the best treatment of her life here. Maria has never had a good history with alphas. Females and males alike. She wouldn't call herself a pitiful omega...

Oh, who was she kidding?

She was frail, ugly, useless, a who-

Maria groaned and rolled over in the bed, burying her face in the pillow. No. Do not think like that. She is not ugly, and she isn't useless. Maybe frail, though. Ever since she got her, Eliza has been fretting over her, making sure she got three meals a day to get some "meat on her bones" as the older woman likes to say. And now after that short meeting with Mr. Burr, Maria just wants to eat because of all this stress. 

_No_ , she chided herself, _Happy thoughts, Maria. Happy._

Nodding, the young omega sat up in the bed and yawned, stretching her arms above her hand. Maria blinked to get rid of the sleep in her eyes. She pulled the cover off herself and climbed out of bed, heading over to the small closet full of clothes that Eliza insisted she buy for her. She pulled open the door, scanned the closet, and decided on a simple red dress and some black flats. Once Maria put those on, cussing a little when the dress wouldn't go over her chest, she straightened out her outfit and went to the vanity and picked up a brush, and proceeded to brush out her blond hair and then braided it so it wouldn't be in her face. 

Looking herself over, Maria smiled and went to head out of the room to walk downstairs. Once she got there, she saw Susan happily talking to Eliza, who was in the kitchen. When Susan noticed her walk in, the little girl hopped out her seat and ran over to her mother. "Mommy look at what Miss Eliza bought me!" said Susan as she twirled, her blue dress twisting with her moments. 

Maria smiled at her daughter and ran her fingers through the child's hair. "I see. It is beautiful."

Susan giggled and grinned up at her mom before saying, "She got me something else. I'll be back!" And then she ran out of the room.

Maria watched her go before heading into the kitchen. Eliza looked up from where she was fixing the plates and gave the omega a smile before going back to plates. Maria smiled a little before going to the tea kettle and poured two cups of tea for her and the alpha before picking up the pitcher of milk and poured it for Susan. As she did this, she said, "You really didn't have to get her anything."

Eliza looked up and over at her. "I know, but I wanted to," she carried two of the plates out into the dining room before coming back for the last one. "She's a sweet little girl. She deserves everything she can get."

Maria nodded along with her words, picked up teacups, walked into the dining room, placed one of the cups next to her plate, and the other across from her next to Eliza's plate. She headed back to the kitchen, grabbed the glass of milk, walked back into the dining room, and placed it in front of Susan's plate. Once she sat down, she heard the pitter-patter of Susan's shoes running back to the dining room, making her smile. Maria watched as her daughter climbed in the chair next to her.

Susan held out a stuffed bunny to Maria grinning. "Miss Eliza bought me a stuffed bunny to cuddle with!"

Maria looked at Eliza, who just smiled at her. Maria shook her head and looked at her daughter. "It's pretty. What's their name?"

"Mr. Cuddles," grinned Susan hugging the stuffed bunny to her chest.

Maria chuckled a little and said, "Well, how about after breakfast, we take Mr. Cuddles to the park?"

Susan brightened up and nodded enthusiastically before setting Mr. Cuddles in her lap as he ate her breakfast. Maria ate her breakfast and listened to the chatter between Susan and Eliza, occasionally putting in her two cents. Soon breakfast was over, and Eliza asked one of the servants that had just arrived to wash and put the dishes away before the three ladies headed out the door. The park was only a couple of minutes away from Eliza's home, so they walked there in silence. Not complete silence since Susan would point out something to Mr. Cuddles. 

Soon they arrived, and Susan ran off when she spotted another group of kids. Eliza and Maria sat down at the bench to watch Susan play. They sat in silence for ten minutes before Maria spoke up with, "Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Eliza looked over at the young lady next to her and nodded. "Go ahead."

"Why did you and Alexander get a divorce?" Maria asked. 

Eliza blinked a little and tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"

Maria shrugged a little and said, "You two work well together, and neither of you seem like bad partners."

"Well, that is true. We just didn't work out," started Eliza. "When he came home from the war, he told me that during his heats, he cheated on me with John Laurens, his husband now, and started to fall in love with him. As he was falling in love with John, he realized he only loved me as a friend. I admitted the same thing. Then we agreed on a divorce and now co-parent Philip."

Maria tilted her head and asked curiously, "If you two only loved each other as friends, why did you marry?"

Eliza chuckled a little at Maria's curiosity. "We married because at first we thought it was love that is between a husband and wife. Also, my father sort of pressured me into marrying since my sister Angelica was already married."

The young omega nodded. "Alright. I get it."

The female alpha smiled and sat back against the bench and went back to watching Susan. The little girl was now showing Mr. Cuddles off proudly to a couple of other kids watching her with child glee. Eliza looked back over at Maria, who was looking down at her dress twisting her hands with a frown. Eliza placed a hand over Maria's and asked, "Are you okay?"

Maria jumped a little tensing before relaxing. She nodded before shaking her head. "No. I'm not."

"What's wrong?" questioned Eliza.

Maria nibbled on her bottom lip before opening her mouth. "It's just...I don't know what marrying for love is like. I married... _him_ when I was fifteen because he marked me by accident, luckily that mark is fading, and you know by law we had to get married. He wasn't too happy about that and decided to take all his anger out on me. Beating me, amongst other things sexually. Eventually, he stopped because I became pregnant with Susan, and by law, you can't hit a pregnant omega. That saved me from him for nine months before he started up again after Susan was born. He never laid a hand on her, which I am ever so grateful for, but when he left and took everything with him, I didn't know what I was going to do. I was on the verge of just ending it all until I heard Susan's bubbly laugh, and I realized I had a daughter. I can't leave her to fend for herself. So I went to Alexander's house, and you know the rest." 

Once Maria stopped talking, she started sobbing, covering her face with her hands with her shoulders hunched over. Eliza quickly pulled her into a hug letting the young lady weep into her shoulder. The alpha didn't care that her dress was going to be ruined. All she carried about was making sure that the distressed omega calmed down. Eliza rubbed Maria back and pet her hair a little, shushing her gently and whispering comforting words.

Maria soon got her breathing back under control and pulled away from Eliza and wiped her cheeks. Looking back at Eliza with slightly teary eyes, she said, "Sorry."

Eliza shook her head. "There is no need to feel sorry, dear. That is an honest reaction to what you have been through." Eliza took Maria's hand and held them before looking her straight in the eye and said, "If you ever need to talk, I am here for you, Maria. I promise."

Maria smiled and blushed slightly when she looked at Eliza's dark eyes. For once in her life, Maria felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH, what's happening here between Eliza and Maria?? ;)


	23. Henry is not an asshole in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

Alexander stared up at the impressive house regretting everything. Looking over at John, who was smiling at him, he said, "I can't believe I agreed to this."

John shrugged and grabbed their suitcase in one hand, and Alexander's hand with the other and headed to the house. "You said you were going to visit my father in the first week of November. It's the first week of November. So here we are."

Alexander huffed and followed his mate. He knew he said he was going to do it, but it didn't mean he was _actually_ going to go through with it. It might have also helped if he didn't mention it to George, who gave him the week off to visit his father-in-law. Curse his big mouth. Now here Alexander was, walking through the hallway of the Laurens Estate in South Carolina to visit his husband's side of the family. John has left him to put the suitcase up and told him everyone should be in the second-floor living room. Of course, Alexander remembered where it was, but he was purposely dragging his feet so he could collect his thoughts. 

Sooner than he wanted, Alexander arrived at the living room where many people were held. At this moment, Alexander wished he wasn't an orphan. All heads turned to look at him, seeming to judge him. Then a soft voice cut in. 

"Oh, stop looking at him like that."

A woman with pale skin and brown hair and dark brown eyes walked out the crowd of people with a smile on her face. She walked with an air of grace and playfulness. Her smile widened when she stepped in front of Alexander. Holding her hand out, which made some of the ladies there gasp, she said, "Martha Laurens Ramsay."

Alexander shook her hand a little surprised at her grip for a Beta and smiled back. "Alexander Hamilton."

Martha led him over to an empty couch and sat down, sitting next to him. Looking back at the family, she said, "Please give him some space and introduce yourselves."

Each family member smiled a little sheepishly and introduced themselves. The women curtsied as they presented themselves while the men shook Alexander's hand. Martha stayed by his side as each family member came up to him. Soon, introductions were over, and the family fell back to easy conversation. Alexander let out a small sigh and sat back against the couch. Turning his head, he asked Martha, "Why did you stay by my side."

Martha looked at him and said, "John told me even though you talk in front of big crowds, you have some small anxiety around family. And as the second oldest, it is my job to make sure all guests are comfortable when John isn't around."

Alexander nodded. He wasn't surprised that John talked to Martha about his anxiety. The siblings were pretty close and often exchanged letters when they could not visit. Looking around the living room, he noticed that John's father wasn't in the room. "Where is Mr. Laurens?"

"Our father?" questioned Martha. When she received a nod, she said, "He should be up in his room. John probably went to get him."

Just when he said that John walked into the room with one of his arms around his father. Alexander observed that the man didn't look that sick, but it is best not to judge a book by its cover. The Laurens' family, minus Martha, who was watching everything bemused, admittedly got up and started fretting over the old man. Henry waved them away and collapsed on the armchair next to coach Alexander, and Martha was occupying. 

"Oh, go do something," complained Henry waving everyone out.

Martha chuckled at her father's antics and got up with her hands on her hips. "You heard him, people. Let's leave John and Alexander with our dad." She ushered everyone out of the living room and threw a wink at Alexander before walking out of the room, closing the door. Now it was just John, Alexander, and Henry.

John sat down in the spot Martha just left with his arm on the back of the couch and his body angled to the side. Alexander took comfort in having his alpha so near and turned his body, so he was facing Henry. "Hello, Mr. Laurens." greeted Alexander nervously. 

Henry smiled at Alexander and said, "Mr. Laurens is too formal. We're family, call me Henry."

"Okay, well, hello, Henry," said Alexander.

Henry nodded, sighing, relaxing in his seat. He turned his head to look at the couple on the couch, "So you're the famous Alexander Hamilton."

"Most people would say I'm infamous." smiled Alexander.

Henry let out a chuckle and nodded. "I have heard. So Alexander, tell me a bit about yourself. Some things the public doesn't know. We are family."

Alexander looked back at John, who gave him a nod of encouragement. Smiling, the omega turned back to look at the older alpha in the room and began talking. All three of them sat there, chatting. Henry asked questions, and Alexander answered excitedly. John had to step in sometime when Alexander began to ramble off-topic, which Henry just waved off with a laugh. Soon it was nine at night, and Henry let out a yawn.

"I hate to cut this short, but I must retire for the night. These old bones can't stay up like they used to," chuckled Henry. He stood up with a groan. John went up to help him, but Henry waved a hand at him. "I'm fine, Johnny. I can head back to my room by myself. Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Henry."

"Good night, Father."

###

Alexander let out a small yawn, covering his mouth with his hand. He was currently wearing one of John's old shirts since he was too lazy to open his suitcase, so he grabbed the first plain white shirt from John's closet and put it on. Because of his small stature, his mates shirt hung off his slight frame, but Alexander thinks he looks fucking adorable. 

And so does John.

"You are absolutely enchanting, my love," grinned John from his seat on the bed.

Alexander let out a small laugh and closed the bathroom door behind him and headed over to the bed. "I am more adorable than enchanting," he said as he climbed up on the bed.

John sat his book down on the nightside table and pulled Alexander into his lap, nuzzling his red curls. John rubbed Alexander's lower back and said, "They are synonyms, are they not?"

"You are right as always, my love," mumbled Alexander placing a kiss on the blond's neck.

John smiled and placed a kiss on Alexander's forehead. "My father seems captivated by you."

Alexander pulled back and wrapped his arms around John's neck. Grinning cheekily, he said, "It's just my beauty. Nothing more."

John let out a chuckle and moved to rest his hands on Alexander's thighs. "Yes, that may be a factor, but he is also captivated by your beautiful mind."

"How so?" questioned Alexander tilting his head.

John shrugged a little. "I can just tell. He seemed to be hooked on every word that was coming out your provocative lips." He lifted one hand and rubbed Alexander's pouty bottom lip with his thumb.

Alexander flicked his tongue out to lick the pad of his thumb and watched as John's blue eyes turned darker. "Are you saying I was seductive or aggravating?"

"It can be a little bit of both sometimes," smiled John.

Alexander rolled his eyes and leaned forward to rest his forehead against John and said, "You think you're funny."

"I can be humorous at times," chuckled John.

Alexander rolled his violet eyes again before claiming John lips in a kiss, cutting his chuckle short. Soon the kiss turned fervorous, and let's just say, Alexander had to bite the pillows to keep quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys actually be interested in seeing some smut in this book? Or shall I keep giving you little teasers?
> 
> Also, tell me how you liked this chapter!


	24. Christmas Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas chapter in August. HORRAY.
> 
> I honestly felt like I needed this and I think you guys needed this too.
> 
> Major time skip cause I fucking can.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU FILTHY ANIMALS," screamed Alexander walking into Federal Hall on Christmas Day. He was wearing a red suit that clashed horribly with his hair, but did he give a fuck? No, he didn't. He had a bottle of wine in each hand.

Aaron groaned from where he was walking down the hallway. He turned and looked at Alexander. "Wrong century Hamilton."

Alexander stopped and looked at him. "Well, shit, you right." The omega shrugged and continued on his way. He came upon Thomas Jefferson's door and kicked it down. "JEFFERSON!"

Thomas yelped from where his door was kicked down and glared at Alexander. "What the hell, Hamilton?!"

"Have you seen Madison?" asked Alexander. "I have a bottle of wine for him."

Thomas looked down at his desk and then back up at Alexander. Then a lewd grin appeared on his face. Alexander looked at him for a moment and then yelled out an, "Ew!" He quickly placed the wine bottles on the ground and ran out of the room, yelling, "Washington!!!!"

"NO," screamed Thomas as he quickly pulled up his pants. He gave James a look who was dying laughing under the desk before taking off after Alexander.

The omega kept screaming for Washington until he spotted him and ran over to him. "Washington!"

George blinked and turned around and watched as Alexander slid to a stop in front of panting. "What is it now, Alexander?" questioned George sighing.

Alexander bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He held up one finger signaling for the Alpha to wait a moment. Once he got himself together, he looked at Washington and said, "Madison was sucking Jefferson's dick under the desk!"

The President blinked rapidly and asked, "What?"

Thomas finally made it to them and said, "Don't believe anything he says!"

Alexander crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Thomas. "And why shouldn't he? He's my dad. My Washingdad."

"I thought you weren't my son," said George confused.

"You're my dad, but I'm notcha son," Alexander shrugged.

George looked at him for a moment before turning around, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like, "I need a drink," as he walked away. 

Alexander watched him go and then turned to glare at Thomas. "Look at what you did!"

"What I did?!" asked Thomas. "You're the one that scared him off!"

The omega scoffed and shook his head and said, "Your presence annoyed him."

Thomas rolled his eyes and mirrored Alexander's stance as he said, "He probably ran off because of your horrible red suit."

Alexander gasped. "Take that back!"

"Make me!

Aaron turned the corner and looked between them. "Geniuses lower your voice-"

"SHUT UP BURR," screamed Thomas and Alexander. 

Aaron turned the corner with a shrug. "I tried."

"Let's settle this like men," said Thomas.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"You know it," sneered the Alpha.

And that is why you would find at 5 AM on Christmas Morning, The Secretary of State and Secretary of Treasury playing Rock-Paper-Scissors in the middle of the hallway. And this is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was part one?
> 
> Stay tuned for part two?


	25. Christmas Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek anymore
> 
> ENJOY PART 2!!!

John was walking into Federal Hall to talk to Alexander when a purple blur zoomed past him. The blond blinked a little, and then a red blur came right after the purple. Okay, now he was officially confused. He continued on his way until he came across Aaron Burr sitting on the ground, looking dazed.

"Um..Burr?"

Aaron looked up and blinked. "Are you an angel?"

John raised an eyebrow. "No…"

Aaron looked down sadly. "Oh…"

"What the hell is happening?" questioned John.

The other Senator looked up at him and said, "Hamilton brought alcohol, and we drunk it all, and then we found Washingdad's secret stash and drunk that."

"...So everyone here is already drunk?" asked John.

Aaron hummed and nodded before laying on his side and curled up. "I wanna pony…"

John just patted his head and continued on his way to Alexander's office. As he got closer, he noticed there seemed to be Christmas decorations. This isn't odd since it is indeed Christmas, but what was strange was that all the decorations were on the floor. John stepped over a pile of tinsel and then came across James Madison standing in the middle of the hallway, crying.

John walked over to James with a frown. "James, what's wrong?"

James sniffed and wiped his face. "I'm too short!"

"Well-"

"And I can't put up these decorations because I'm short!" wailed James. 

"Yeah-"

"And now I'm sad!" cried James.

The alpha patted his shoulder awkwardly. "There there. It's okay."

The Beta stopped crying and glared at him. "I do not want your pity." He then picked up a bunch of wrapping paper and shuffled down the hallway. 

John watched him go and shook his head, continuing on his way. He soon came across Alexander's office and opened the door. Inside was a disarray. That is not uncommon, but it seemed like a hurricane ran through the office. John frowned a little in worry and shut the door before heading back in the direction. He thinks he may know where Alexander is. He headed back past James and Aaron, who were now comforting each other and headed in the direction of where the blurs went. He headed towards Washington's office and knocked on the door. He waited until he heard a small "it's open" and walked in.

The scene was not expected.

George was sitting at his desk writing.

Normal.

Alexander and Thomas were sitting in chairs facing the wall on opposite sides of the room.

Odd.

"Um...what happened?" questioned John.

George looked up, "I put them in time out cause they caused a ruckus. So they are to stay in their corners until the Christmas party."

"Okay…" John trailed off. 

George nodded and went back to work. John looked at Thomas and then Alexander, who were both pouting and brooding and then walked out of the room. Shaking his head, he muttered, "I need a fucking drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me too John. Who else wanna get a drink with John and I?


	26. Christmas Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. a list of what some of our drunk Founding Fathers are up too.

The Christmas party at Federal Hall was in full swing. Almost everyone was drunk off their fucking rockers. Especially our dear Founding Fathers. Let me explain. 

George Washington was carving a new table in the middle of the ballroom, trying to ignore Charles Pinckney, who was telling him a story on how he and James McHenry found 16 puppies.

Alexander Hamilton was trying to get his mate to sleep with him in the ballroom, so John Laurens has a lap full of a drunk and horny omega.

Thomas Jefferson was sobbing in the corner, stuffing his face full of mac and cheese because he's an emotional drunk.

James Madison was a lightweight, so he was already passed out sleeping peacefully next to a sobbing Thomas Jefferson. 

Aaron Burr was clinging to his wife Theodosia Bartow Burr, ranting about Alexander Hamilton as she rubbed his head. 

John Adams was somehow on the chandler singing a song that is not even from this blasted century like come on John Adams. 

Samuel Adams was retelling jokes to a group of ladies who were drinking to distract themselves from his corny jokes. 

John Hancock was sitting at a table writing down all the dirty jokes that he has heard in his lifetime. 

Patrick Henry was running around screaming, trying to figure out who stole his glasses, which aren't stolen; they are just on his head.

Benjamin Rush was mixing different herbs together to find a new drug that everyone could get high on.

James Monroe was sitting on a table crossed leg, trying to figure out the meaning of life and came up with the number 46.

Roger Sherman was trying to take his clothes off but kept getting stopped by John Marshall every time he started unbuttoning his shirt. 

Gouverneur Morris was stealing all the cake, cookies, and every freaking dessert with the help of Richard Henry Lee.

Robert Morris was holding the whole turkey to his chest as he ate the stuffing, not the turkey itself, just the stuffing.

Rufus King was sitting next to John Hancock, helping him with his dirty jokes list by telling some dirty jokes that popped up in his head.

Francis Lightfoot Lee was actually trying to figure out if his name was Francis Lightfoot Lee or Francis Rightfoot Lee. 

Robert Treat Paine was trying to tell Charles Carroll that he was no way related to Thomas Paine, but Charles Carroll doesn't believe him.

Samuel Chase and John Dickson were comparing their names, which is weird, but let's face it, they're drunk.

There is a lot more shit happening with some of the other Founding Fathers, but that is so much shit to write the author doesn't feel like it. So she shall bid you adieu until the next chapter.

Merry Christmas.

Happy Birthday.

And get ready for some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh-


	27. Angst and Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the drama begins

Alexander knocked on Eliza's door, waiting for the woman to open the door. Once she did, you can tell she was frazzled by her hair's state and the desperate look in her eyes. The alpha admittedly pulled the omega in and went up the stairs pulling Alexander with her. "I am so sorry to bother you, Alexander, but Maria has been in her room for the last three days crying. I tried to help her out, but she pushed me away."

"Did she tell you what happened?" frowned Alexander.

Eliza shook her head. "Not at all. One day, she came back from taking a short walk with Susan in the park with tears in her eyes. She handed Susan to me, locked the front door, before going to lock herself up in her room."

Alexander's frown deepened. He received a letter from Eliza early today that was hastily scribbled, asking him to come over quickly. At the request of John, he was resting in bed because he wasn't feeling his best. He might know what is wrong, but he wouldn't see unless he asked another omega, and he doesn't have the energy to get up until now. 

The pair stopped in front of the door, and Alexander knocked on it. He heard a sniffle, and a small "W-who is it?"

"It's me," said Alexander softly, "Alexander."

"Is Eliza out there?" 

"She is. Would you like her to go away?"

Maria let out another sniffle as she said, "For now, y-yes."

Alexander looked at Eliza, who glanced at the door sadly before heading downstairs. Alexander followed her with his eyes and tilted his head before looking back at the door to say, "She's gone. May I come in?"

Instead of a verbal answer, the door was pulled open just a little bit, and he pushed it open all the way before walking in and closing it. Turning around, he noticed Maria curled on her bed in a white dressing gown sniffing sadly. Frowning, he walked over to the bed and sat down on it after taking off his shoes. Sitting Indian style on the bed near her, Alexander pulled her over until her head was in his lap, and Maria clenched his coat in between her hands. Humming a small tone to soothe her as he ran his fingers through her hair to get her to relax. Soon enough, it worked, but Alexander could still see the tension in her shoulder. 

"Want to talk about it now?" questioned Alexander.

Maria shook her head before nodding. "Y-yeah." She turned on her back to look up at the ceiling, with Alexander still playing in her hair so she could stay calm throughout her storytelling. "Three days, I went on a walk in the nearby park with Susan for some fresh air. Eliza has been teaching her piano, and she has been stuck in that seat all day, so I thought it would be a good idea to give her a break before dinner." Maria took a shaking breath. "Halfway through, I noticed some guy was watching Susan and me. Then we were just sitting and talking. I got uneasy and suggested to Susan to go for our walk. As we walked around the park, I noticed the man seemed to stay in the shadows and was following us. I really got scared then. I wanted to see his face, so Susan and I walked in the sunny part of the park, and when he got into the sunlight, it was-" Maria choked on a sob.

Alexander shushed her gently and took a handkerchief from his waistcoat and handed it to her. She took it and dabbed her eyes and focused on Alexander's fingers' sensation in her hair to calm her rising panic. "It was," Maria paused a little, "It was James."

"Shit," cursed Alexander.

Maria let out a bitter laugh. "Shit it right.," shaking her head a little, she continued. "When I saw his face, I ushered Susan to walk faster with the promise of sweets once we got here. As we sped up, he did too, so I picked Susan up and dashed all the way here."

"Did he follow you?" asked Alexander. All he received was a sniffle and a shrug. "Is that why you're avoiding Eliza? Cause she's an alpha?" Maria nodded, and Alexander said, "You know she won't hurt you."

"Yeah, I know, but...yeah", was all Maria could say.

Alexander nodded and didn't push anything. "How about we go shopping? I know that you have enough money from the $1,300 I have been sending you monthly."

"I still can not thank you enough for that," smiled Maria. 

Alexander shook his head. "There is no reason to thank me. This is what friends do for friends." Maria grinned, suddenly feeling better and sat up so she could hug Alexander. Alexander let out a small chuckle and hugged her back, rubbing her back. The two omega sat in the embrace for a while before Maria pulled back with a curious look on her face. "What?" questioned Alexander.

"You smell different," commented Maria racking her brain. "Like you're-" she cut herself off with a gasp and looked at Alexander with surprise and shining in her eyes.

Alexander chuckled and knew precisely what she was thinking. "Now that I have a second opinion, I just need to tell John."

"How far along?" smiled Maria.

Alexander hummed. "It's February, so about two months based on my sickness."

Maria let out a small squeal and got off her bed. "While we're shopping, we should get you some more clothes as well!"

Alexander opened his eyes to protest, but he saw the look of excitement on the other omegas face and closed his mouth. He nodded, smiling when Maria let out another squeal and started to look for clothes to wear to the local boutiques and tailor shops. Alexander just got her out her funk, he would hate to be the person to put her back in one. Well, at least he gets some new clothes out of this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Alexander and Maria friendship


	28. Mullette Wedding with a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of rushed so-
> 
> Please read end notes.

Lafayette and Hercules are great friends.

Wanna know why?

They moved their wedding up because when they found out Alexander was pregnant, two months in, and they were so worried that he wouldn't be able to travel by time their wedding approached, so instead of having the wedding in August, they have it in March. How great are they? 

Anywho.

The wedding was beautiful. It took place in Paris (of course) but get this. They got married right in front of the Eiffel Tower. How romantic is that? Lafayette and Hercules invented all their friends from America, along with family members. Lafayette was a little worried about how some of his American friends who have never been to France before will act. He is not ashamed of them and never will be, but his family can be a bit...much. Even though he was engaged to Hercules, they have been trying to get him with Adrienne, who looks like she is ready to burst any minute. 

Did I mention she was pregnant? Oh well. She isn't that important. I don't think...

As I was saying, though, they have been trying to get him with her even though both Lafayette and Adrienne said they were just friends. Even still, Lafayette guardians, ex-guardians since he is a grown man, fully paid for the wedding and was talking to his American friends. They seemed amazed by the stories they were telling, which Lafayette couldn't really blame them for. He looked across the circle table where the people who were in the wedding were sitting to see Thomas and Alexander bantering on the plate of mac of cheese in front of Thomas. Lafayette didn't know who to choose to be his best man, so he decided both of them. It was quite hilarious to see their appalled faces when they had to walk down the aisle together. The Marquis turned his head to his right, where Hercules let out a chuckle.

"You're watching them, too?" questioned Lafayette.

Hercules chuckled and nodded. "Those two never stop bickering. They even bicker over the simplest things."

"Like mac and cheese?" asked Lafayette with a smile. 

Hercules let out a hearty laugh. "Even mac and cheese."

Lafayette chuckled a little and went to finish his cake. As he took a bite, he asked, "Still want to go to Spain for the honeymoon?"

"Definitely. They hate the British and love the French. It's a win-win", said Hercules taking a sip of his wine.

Lafayette shook his head. "And if they tell us to _casse toi?_ "

"Then we give them the go ole American one-finger salute and be on a merry little way," grinned Hercules.

Lafayette laughed, which made Hercules's heart soar. He was so happy to be now married to the Frenchman. He wasn't sure what he would do without him. He was just a simple beta that emigrated with his family from Ireland to America. He spied on the British because of his friend Alexander. He probably wouldn't even have met Lafayette if Alexander didn't decide that his friends from both sides of his life needed to meet. He probably wouldn't have gotten the courage to even ask the french Alpha out if it wasn't for Alexander and John. Hercules stood up and held his hand out to Lafayette, who watched him with a raised eyebrow. "May I have a dance?"

"You never have to ask," said Lafayette smiling softly. He took Hercules' hand and walked over to the dance floor. 

Adrienne watched the couple with a hand on her nine-month belly smiling. She turned to look at her new friend Elizabeth Sanders who was also pregnant, one month though. Lucky her. "I'm so happy for them," gushed Adrienne, French accent thick.

"Oh my god, I know," smiled Elizabeth, "They are just so cute, aren't they."

Adrienne grinned and said, "Can you imagine them with these kids?"

Elizabeth let out a laugh. "It will be so adorable but hilarious."

Adrienne chuckled. She looked back at the dance floor, where Hercules was guiding Lafayette in a dance. "Did you know Lafayette used to be a horrible dancer?"

Elizabeth looked at her new friend in shock and said, "Really? But he moves so fluently!"

"He wasn't always like that," commented Adrienne, "I think his best friends have helped him out a lot. When he returned to France and went to a ball, he asked me to dance, and I was so confused, thinking it was a joke, but I followed him. Then we started dancing, and we were almost gliding. I couldn't help but ask him when he learned to dance, and all he said was America before grinning."

Elizabeth made a small noise. "That actually sounds adorable. I would have loved to see Lafayette stumbling and cursing as he stepped on people's toes."

"It's not as exciting as it sounds," laughed Adrienne. She let out a pained grunt as her hands flew to her stomach. Elizabeth got out of her seat and went over to her. 

Elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder and asked worriedly, "Adrienne, are you okay?"

Adrienne took in a deep breath before scrunching her face up in pain. Her eyes widened comically when she felt something wet and looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes. "I think the baby is coming."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as well before she was heading to the dance floor weaving through the crowd. She reached the couple in the middle and said, "We have an emergency."

Lafayette looked at her in alarm. "What is wrong?"

"Adrienne. The baby is coming." Lafayette and Hercules eyes both widen at that. The couple looked at each other and nodded. Lafayette left the dance floor to go to his ex-guardians, and Hercules turned to Elizabeth and said, "Go back to Adrienne. I have to let my friends know."

Elizabeth nodded and walked away. Looks like the wedding is over. At least a new life will be born and hey! You can never forget the child's birthday since it is the same day as your anniversary. Unless you forget that too…

Just...yeah.

This is exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a lot of time skips cause I need to end this soon and I know what the next couple chapters are going to be. I will maybe probably placed the dates up in the beginning notes. Just thank you and kudos and comments make me happy :)


	29. Dear Father, From your daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly shitty

"There're letters for you, Thomas," said James walking into the library.

The Alpha was hunched over in front of his desk, pouring over a book. Every now and then, he would scribble something down on the parchment in front of him. He looked up when he heard the soft voice of his mate and turned in his seat. Thomas smiled and held his hand out, which James took in his own. Thomas pulled him down onto his lap and took the letters. Opening one of them, he scanned over it.

"Who is it from?" questioned James with his head on Thomas's shoulder.

"Lafayette," said Thomas, placing the letter down, "He was telling me how Henriette is such a sweetheart and things like that."

James hummed. "She is what? A month old by now?"

Thomas let out a chuckle, "Yes, she is. You remember how Adrienne went into labor during the wedding."

"How can I forget," answered James dryly.

Thomas let out a laugh and picked up another letter and scanned it. "Another letter from Hamilton."

"Going to write one back?"

"Soon," replied Thomas sitting the letter back down. He skipped over a few letters, which he knows are from friends that he will just tend to later. Soon he came across a letter with a handwriting he was familiar with. Thomas sucked in a breath, making James get off his shoulder at the sharp intake. The beta placed his hand on the back of the Alpha's neck and rubbed circles on it.

"Who is it?" he questioned.

"Patsy," replied Thomas shakingly.

James' eyes widened. Patsy was Thomas's daughter from his first marriage. The woman was close to her father even after her mother's death. But when Thomas sent her a letter saying he found someone who was a man and a beta Patsy reply was not as friendly. It made Thomas depressed for days, but James got him out of state. It has been two years since Thomas has heard from his daughter that he still loved dearly. James took the letter from Thomas's hand and continued to rub circles on the nape of his mate's neck as he read the short passage. 

_Dear Father,_

_I know it has been years since we have corresponded. Almost two years if I recall correctly. Thomas and Anne have asked where their grandfather is, and I can no longer deny them. So my kids and I will be heading to Monticello to visit you. My husband shall not be attending our trip. If you can manage, I would love for your mate to be with you at the time. I would like to talk with you both. It is long overdue. Expect us in two days time._

_From your daughter,_

_Martha Randolph_

After reading the letter, James said, "She is coming for a visit and is bringing her children. She said she needs to talk. To the both of us."

Thomas sighed shakenly and nodded. James frowned and got off of Thomas' lap and pulled his mate out the chair and through the library, the Cabinet (Thomas office-ish), and finally dragged him onto the bed. At that moment, James didn't care that they still had on their shoes as they laid on the magenta covers. All he cared about was Thomas. James sat up against the wall with Thomas' head in his lap. James ran his fingers through the Alpha's red hair with a tilted head as he looked down at him. Thomas has always been taller and braver than brunet mate, but at this moment, he felt small and vulnerable. 

"What's wrong, Tommy?" asked James.

Thomas sighed a little and nuzzled closer in James' lap. "I haven't seen her in two years, Jemmy. We were so close after her mother's death, constantly sending letters and trying to meet up. But once she found I got with you, she distanced herself. She doesn't even know who I'm with! I haven't even seen my grandkids. This is the longest I have gone without seeing her, and I don't know what to do. I want to scream, cry, yell, anything. But I can't. It's like everything is stuck in my throat. What am I going to do once I see her and the kids? I just feel conflicted."

"Well," started James, "Be a good host. I know you can do that. They are still family, so you should be yourself. I understand this will be hard, but you have two days to get yourself together. That is more than enough time. And she is coming to talk but don't freak out over that. I believe she is coming here to be nice and to not degrade you."

Thomas turned his head to look at James. James could see the vulnerability shining in his mate's hazel eyes, and James' heart went out to the man. "How can you be so sure?" questioned Thomas.

"Cause if she is anything like you, she is trying to better herself, and by bettering herself, she is making amends," replied James as he cupped Thomas cheek stroking it with his thumb. 

Thomas' eyes closed at the movement and sighed, relaxing, making James smile. "Maybe you're right."

"I know I am," smiled James as he flicked Thomas's nose blue eyes shining with mirth when Thomas yelped and covered his nose. James laughed lightly and said, "How about we head to the kitchen so that some servants can show you how to make some decent mac and cheese."

"My mac and cheese is wonderful!" said Thomas. When James gave him a blank look, Thomas sighed and mumbled, "Okay, it's not wonderful, but it is mediocre."

James patted his head. "Correct. Now come on."

Thomas grinned and lifted his head up and pecked James lips before sliding across his bed like a little kid and took off running out the bed-chamber. James laughed at the childlike nature of his mate and followed him. The arrival of Thomas' daughter was pushed to the back of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not originally planned but I got this great idea. I'm thinking of a part two. Would anyone like that?


	30. Martha Jefferson Randolph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of rushed so-

Thomas tugged nervously at his cravat for the tenth time that evening. James rolled his eyes fondly and walked over to him and straightened his mates cravat before tucking it back in his shirt. "Please stop tucking on your cravat, this is the last time I'm tying it back for you," said James. They both knew it was a lie, but Thomas still smiled gratefully and pecked James lips making the beta hum. They were standing in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Patsy's arrival. Thomas has never felt so anxious in his life. Well, besides when he has to public speak, but he hid that anxiousness well.

And Thomas is regretting having glass doors.

Because he can see Patsy walking up to the house with TJR on her hip and Anne holding her hand skipping. Thomas felt his eyes widen a little. He hasn't seen Patsy in years, and to him, she changed so much. He hasn't seen his grandchildren either, but he knew their ages. Anne is around two, and TJR is around one because he knew people who talked to Patsy's husband. 

James saw the Alpha's hesitation and squeezed his hand before heading to the door and opened once Patsy's made it up the stairs. He gave her a small smile and watched as she walked in. James closed the door and turned around just in time to see Anne break away from Patsy and run over to Thomas with a happy cry of, "Grandpa!"

Thomas bent down and picked the girl up before she collided with him. "Anne!" smiled Thomas as he hugged the girl who wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I've missed you, grandpa," mumbled Anne.

Thomas smiled sadly and said, "I missed you too." He sat her down after a while, and he looked up at his daughter. "Martha," he greeted, deciding not to use her nickname. He wasn't sure where they stood.

Patsy nodded at him and said, "Father. Would you mind having someone take the kids? I would like to talk first."

Thomas nodded and looked around, "Sally," he called, "Be a lamb and take the children here for a small snack, please."

Sally nodded and took TJR from Patsy and grabbed Anne's hand. "Anything specific they should have, Mr. Jefferson?"

"Just some cookies should be fine. Nothing too heavy," he smiled at the girl and nodded, "Thank you, Sally."

Sally nodded back and smiled, "No problem, Mr. Jefferson." She then turned away with Anne and TJR. Anne turned around and waved goodbye to the adults before she disappeared around the corner. 

"Let's head to the parlor," suggested Thomas as he turned around to head in the parlor's direction. Once they made it to the parlor, they sat around a small rectangle table with three steaming cups of tea and some biscuits. James and Thomas sat next to each other while Patsy took the seat in front of them. All three stayed silent as they fixed their tea to the way they wanted. It was quite a few more minutes before Patsy spoke up.

"I want to apologize." James kept quiet with a knowing gleam in his eyes, but Thomas looked at his daughter with mild shock. Patsy continued on, "I know in my letter I shouldn't have said that stuff. I was just...angry."

Thomas tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

The omega let out a sigh as she stared at her tea. "I thought you were replacing Mother or me. I know her death was hard on you. On all of us. I stood by your side at the funeral and was there for you afterward. But when I got word that you found someone, I was just blinded by rage. It has nothing to do with the fact that your mate is a beta or a man. I always figured you had feelings for the opposite sex. I just didn't want to get pushed out of your life. But now I realized that is what I did to you. I pushed you out of my life, the lives of your grandkids. There is no need to forgive me. I know what I did was uncalled for. I just want to be a part of your life again if you will let me." She looked up from her tea and at her father. 

Thomas smiled at her. "I can never not forgive you, Patsy," she smiled at the old nickname, "Yes, what you have done broke me. It left me shattered for days, but I understood after a while why. You know I could never replace you or your mother. I love you both dearly. I made a promise to your mom, but she told me I can break it if I needed to. I promised never to marry once she passed on. She told me to keep that promise on one condition. If I find someone worthy of being by my side as she had, then I have her permission to marry."

Patsy looked between the two males and said, "So are you…"

Thomas shook his head with a chuckle. "No, not yet."

Patsy nodded and sipped her tea. Turning to James, she held her hand out. "Martha Randolph nee Jefferson."

James shook her hand and smiled, "James Madison."

"Ah, so you're James Madison. If he had to pick a mate, you would've been my first guess. He adores you," smiled Patsy. "He talked about you so much we had to cover his mouth."

"I am aware," chuckled James looking at Thomas, who was staring at his teacup like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

Patsy sat back in her chair. "Since there is still time before lunch. Why don't we catch up?"

"I would like that," smiled Thomas.

Patsy sat her tea down and looked at Thomas, "I do have a question before we start catching up." Thomas nodded for her to continue. "Sally, the girl, she called you Mr. Jefferson. I thought they all called you Master Jefferson." She tried to get the distaste out her voice, but she couldn't help it. She is not a big fan of slavery.

"I had them call me that. I no longer want to be a "master." I realized what I have been doing is a little erroneous. James helped me see that they are people and should not be judged by their skin color. They still work for me, yes, but I pay them and feed them. I even made their living arrangements better. They are no longer slaves, just servants. Sometimes they even come in to teach me games and such," grinned Thomas.

Patsy smiled at her father. She was proud of how much he grew up. "That's wonderful, father. Now what is up with-"

The father-daughter duo caught up. Patsy, every now and then, will turn to ask James questions, which he happily answered. When he wasn't asked questions, James was happy to sit there and see the happiness shine through his mates eyes as he laughed and talked with his daughter. James always knew Thomas was good with kids, it showed when he spoke briefly to his granddaughter, and it shows now. The letter in James' waistcoat felt lighter somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I love a happy reunion. And what letter Jemmy James? Tell me what you think of the chapter!


	31. Divorce with no remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title rhymed :D

Maria was in the living room with Susan and Eliza holding a teacup sitting on the couch. Eliza was teaching Susan to play _Hickory Dickory Dock_. Maria was humming along to the tune. Eliza has been teaching Susan the song’s primary scales for a few weeks now, and it was now the beginning of May. Susan decided she was ready to try the whole piece, so they have been sitting here for two hours as Susan tried her best to play the song to completion without messing up.

Maria was just sitting her cup down when there was a knock on the door. Standing up, she looked at Eliza and said, “I’ll get it.” The female alpha gave Maria a smile and a nod. Maria quickly had to look away from Eliza’s, enhancing dark eyes and willed her blush down as she headed to the door. 

Opening it up, she saw Aaron Burr standing. “Mr. Burr. How may I help you?” asked Maria tilting her head.

Aaron smiled and said, “I just need to tell you something.”

“Okay, would you like to come in?” smiled Maria.

The beta shook his head. “There is no need.” He handed a paper to her with a smile and said, “Congratulations. You are a free woman Miss Lewis.”

Maria stared at him with wide eyes and took the paper and looked it over. She had already signed divorce papers before, so they didn’t need her for the rest of the time. Ever since she signed, which was last year, she has been going to counseling for the abuse she had to face and is recovering better every day. The female omega has also been going to church with Eliza every Sunday and was recently able to join said church. Maria thought her life couldn’t get any better. She was getting over the abuse, she had her daughter with her, she had God on her side, she had a roof over her head, clothes on her back, food on her plate, and someone willing to take care of her and her daughter. But as she looked down at her _ex-husband’s_ signature, she couldn’t stop the tears that welled in her eyes. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Eliza looking at her with a tilted head. Maria couldn’t help herself as she fell into Eliza’s arms hugging the alpha and sobbing. Eliza held onto her tightly and asked Aaron, “What happened?”

“She is now officially divorced,” smiled Aaron. Understanding appeared in Eliza’s eyes, and Aaron’s smile widened. “I will leave you two.” He closed the door behind him, leaving the two women embracing in the foyer.

Eliza turned her attention back to the crying omega in her arms and pulled back a bit to wipe some of Maria’s tears away. Smiling, she looked down at the paper in the younger woman’s hand and asked, “May I see?”

Maria sniffed and handed her the paper wiping some of her tears. Eliza took the form and read over it. Once she reached the bottom, she pulled Maria back in a hug. Maria hugged her back tightly. “I’m divorced,” whispered Maria.

“Yes you are dear,” muttered Eliza. She pulled back and smiled at the blond. “Now you can do anything you want.”

Maria tilted her head. “Anything?”

The female alpha nodded and said, “Anything. You no longer have to worry about him. You’re free.”

Maria bit her lip a little. “Can I do something I have wanted to do for a while?” she asked.

“Of course,” encouraged Eliza.

Maria nibbled on her lip and looked back up at Eliza. Maria took a deep breath and let it out, gathering all her courage before cupping Eliza’s face in her hands and pulling her down into a kiss. She felt her body relax when her lips connected with the alpha’s. Maria felt like tingles were going up and down her spine, white spots dancers behind her eyelids, and her brain felt like it would explode. And all these intensified when Eliza kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her middle.

Soon they pulled away and looked at each other with wide eyes and flushed faces. “Wow,” was the first thing that came out of Eliza’s mouth.

Maria let out a giggle. “Is that a good wow?”

“It’s an excellent wow,” smiled Eliza.

“Yeah?” grinned Maria.

“Yeah,” agreed Eliza as she kissed Maria’s nose. She unwrapped her arms from the omega and grabbed her hand. “We can continue and talk about this later. We have a mini-performance to see.”

Maria chuckled and followed Eliza back into the living room. Today she got a divorce and then a potential new relationship. Something ended for something to begin. Maria wouldn’t call it fate, but it felt like it. And now she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time really writing two girls so tell me how I did!


	32. Another family reunion!

Alexander groaned from his office when he heard the door. He was six months pregnant, and everything was making him annoyed. No one else was in the house beside him and James. It was Sunday morning, so the servants were still in church. Since he and John decided to take turns going to church since neither of them is that religious, he stayed home with James, who was napping, and John went to church. He should be here soon. Alexander let out another groan before hauling himself out his chair and headed to the door. 

He felt his baby give a kick, and he rubbed his stomach before heading down the stairs. Whoever is at his door better be there for something important. If not, they will get yelled at by an annoyed and pregnant male omega. He finally reached the door and opened it and came face to face with a young girl, around sixteen years of age, with blond/brown hair, brown eyes that had a sparkle of blue in them, nervously clutching her purse. She licked her lips before looking at him and asked, “Does John Laurens live here?”

Alexander blinked a little and nodded. “He does. But I am afraid he’s not here right now. Should I leave a message?”

“Oh,” she said, looking down a little, but she nodded. “Yes. I would like you to tell him Franny is looking for him. Thank you.” She turned to walk away before Alexander caught her wrist. She turned back around and looked at him in shock.

Alexander violet eyes were wide. “Franny? As in Frances Eleanor Laurens?”

She frowned a little and nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Please come in,” smiled Alexander gesturing inside. He waited for her to walk in and closed the door. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No thank you,” she smiled at him. She located the sitting room and walked in, perching herself on the couch, fiddling with her purse. 

Alexander looked at her for a moment before going upstairs and retrieving James, who he knew was probably awake. He was right when he saw strawberry blond hair over the crib. Alexander grinned and picked up his baby, who snuggled into his arms. Alexander smiled before heading back down the stairs. Just as he got there, the front door opened, revealing his husband. Alexander walked over to him and kissed his cheek before whispering, “You have a guest,” before heading to the sitting room.

John tilted his head a little but followed his mate into the sitting room. He quickly spotted the girl. “Frances?”

Frances’ head whipped around from where she was watching Alexander and James curiously and looked at him. A shy smile appeared on her face as she said, “Father.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were with Martha,” asked the blond frowning.

Frances nodded. “Yes I was. But I began thinking.”

John looked at Alexander, who just shrugged. The alpha moved to sit on the love seat with his mate and nodded to his daughter.

Frances took a deep breath before letting it out. Then she began. “I came to make amends. For years I have hated you because you up and left mom and never returned. Then I hear from you after years of abandonment, asking for forgiveness. Begging to see me. Just wanting to talk. But I was so hurt that I didn’t even think about how you were feeling. Then I got word from some friends who came up here to visit family that you were married again. I was shocked by that and even more shocked when not only are you married and have another child, but you were married to Alexander Hamilton. I should have felt hurt and pissed, but I wasn’t. I just felt tired. I asked Aunt Martha why you did everything you did. She explained it to me—word by word. I finally understood and realized how much I was a bad daughter. I know you probably beat yourself up over it. And you should. But I shouldn’t have pushed you aside just like you shouldn’t have abandoned mom and me. So I came here to ask: Will you allow me to be the daughter I never was?”

The room was silent after Frances finished talking. Even Alexander, who was a man of many words, was stunned into silence by her speech. Even James seemed to sense the tension in the air and was looking at Frances with bright blue eyes. John moved to get up, and all eyes followed him, and he sat by Frances on the couch. Turning towards her, he said, “I will allow you if you allow me to be the father I never was.”

Frances smiled with tears in her eyes as she nodded. John pulled her into a hug, and she quickly hugged him back. Alexander smiled at the scene and then gave a small chuckle when James started clapping. The father and daughter pulled away and let out a short laugh as they wiped tears from their eyes.

Frances smiled another time before asked teasingly, “Well? Are you going to introduce me to my little brother.”

Alexander moved to sit on her other side and placed James in his lap. “Frances meet your baby brother James Hamilton.”

“Hi there,” grinned Frances waving. James giggled and waved back excitedly. The adults and teen let out a small laugh at the baby.

Alexander smiled and rubbed his stomach. “And then you will have another sibling in a few months.”

Frances looked at where Alexander’s hand was and smiled brightly. “How far along?”

“Six months,” replied Alexander smiling.

Frances nodded and asked, “Don’t you have another son?”

“Philip yes. He is with his mother at the moment. We can visit them later if you would like.” said Alexander. 

Frances smiled softly. “I would. I would like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think


	33. Resignation

James was walking through Federal Hall, heading to the cabinet meeting that was supposed to be happening in forty-five minutes. He didn’t stay in Monticello last night because Thomas was catching up with his daughter and the beta wanted to give them two space. So he went back to his home after he spent the morning with Thomas. Now he was trying to get to the meeting where he knows Thomas is already there. James usually doesn’t walk through the halls by himself because one, he is short as shit. He gets lost easily and can’t see over people. Another reason is because he is the second most wanted person in the whole of Federal Hall. By most wanted, I mean that he is a desirable mate to people. Alexander Hamilton being number one, of course. 

James avoided eye contact with some of the people in the hall and sped up his walking. Soon he made it to the meeting room, and he pushed the door open and headed over to the table where Thomas was writing something down. The beta sat down next to the alpha and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Thomas looked up at the kiss and turned his head to look at his mate. “Hey, Jemmy. How was the trip here?”

James turned in his seat to face the other Virginian, “Tiring. I never realized how much a carriage ride without you was so tedious.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” said Thomas putting his quill down.

James shook his head and smiled, “It’s fine. How was your talk with your daughter last night?”

“Amazing,” said Thomas, “We mostly talked about you, though. She wanted to know a bit more about you. She was hoping you would be willing to join us for dinner tomorrow.”

James nodded. “Of course! I would love to have dinner with you two.”

“Splendid,” grinned Thomas. He sat back against his chair and said, “But after this meeting, I need to talk to you."

James frowned a little. “Is it bad?”

The alpha shook his head and said, “It is not bad per se. Just a small discussion.”

James nodded, but the frown stayed on his face. He looked over at the door when he heard it opening and shook his head. Thomas followed his line of sight and let out a groan. Alexander came walking in the room with his child skipping beside him holding his hand. The omega’s free hand was on his eight-month belly. Lil James was waving at everyone happily, and no one couldn’t stop the smile on their faces as they waved back at the child. 

George looked up from his notes at the front of the room and then facepalms when he saw his Secretary of Treasury. “Hamilton, really? I thought I told you to stay home until you gave birth.”

Alexander shrugged and said, “I know, but I got bored.”

“I told you that two days ago,” deadpanned the president. 

“And I got bored,” said Alexander heading over to his seat, “Leave me be.” He sat his satchel down, opened it, pulled out a toy, and handed it to Lil James, who took it and started playing with it in his chair. Alexander looked at the alpha president and raised an eyebrow. “Well? Let’s get started.”

Thomas looked over at the omega and mumbled, “Not this again.”

“Well, at least he isn’t in labor,” muttered James, and Thomas grunted in agreement.

George just sighed and began the meeting.

###

The meeting lasted six hours. When George called for the end of the session, everyone practically ran out of the room since it was lunchtime and everyone was hungry. Thomas stayed seated and watched as George walked with Alexander out the room, probably scolding him for coming to the meeting. He was such a dad. 

Thomas shook his head and stood up, packing his items into his satchel. Turning around, he held his hand out to James and said, “Shall we head to Monticello for lunch before our meetings?”

“Lets,” said James taking the offered hand.

Thomas pulled his mate up out of his chair before wrapping an arm around his waist as they headed out the door. “Should we take a carriage?”

James hummed a little a nodded. He didn’t trust himself to walk out in this weather. James snuggled in closer to the redheaded alpha side and let out a small content sigh when the arm around his waist tightened just a tad bit. Thomas wasn’t overly affectionate in public like James sometimes is, but the beta understood. His mate had a reputation to uphold. But James also knew that Thomas has a small protective and jealous streak. He didn’t enjoy it when people looked at James longer than necessary and openly flirted with him. The attention always made James blush, but he still wasn’t used to it. James remembers one time when a good friend of theirs flirted with James right in front of Thomas. Thomas was the perfect gentle throughout the night, but once they made it back to Thomas’ place, he pinned James against the door and made sure his scent was everywhere on the beta.

James had to call in sick because he couldn’t move, and his neck was covered in so many hickeys that it would be impossible to hide even with his cravat.

The mated pair arrived at a carriage that was out front and climbed in. Thomas instructed the driver to his home before pulling James in his lap and nuzzling his neck. James huffed out a laugh as he moved to straddle Thomas’ lap wrapping his arms around his neck. Thomas grinned at mate and pecked his lips. “How is Dolley doing?” questioned the alpha.

“She is fine,” replied James, “I received a letter from her a couple of days ago informing me that her cravings are not that delightful to hear and or picture.”

Thomas grimaced lightly. “I am thrilled that I am not able to get pregnant.”

James chuckled at his mate’s nose. “Me too, _Amica mea._ ”

Thomas smiled at the nickname and pulled James closer by his hips. Whispering against his mates lips, he said, “ _Ti amo._ ” before kissing him passionately. 

###

Soon they arrived at Monticello. They were both pretty dizzy in love, but Thomas could pay the driver before they headed inside the house. Once they came inside, Thomas asked one of the servants to inform the kitchen that they would like lunch in the dining room. The mated pair headed into the dining room and sat at the table and started discussing nothing until lunch arrived. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate their meal. Soon they refilled their drinks, wine for Thomas, and some herbal tea for James, and James asked, “So, what did you want to tell me?”

Thomas swirled his wine in the glass before taking a small sip. Bringing the wine glass back down, he said, “I’m going to resign as Secretary of State.”

James choked on his tea. Coughing, he brought his napkin up to his mouth and wiped his mouth clean. James cleared his throat and looked at his mate with wide eyes, “I am sorry what?”

“I’m going to resign from Washington’s cabinet,” said Thomas. “I have grown weary of Washington’s perceived preference for Hamilton’s agenda. The president has always sided with Hamilton on discussions in the cabinet. Even in private meets when it is just Hamilton, Knox, Randolph, and Washington, he always sides with Hamilton. I can see the other two are a little aggravated with how it is going but haven’t had the guts to leave. But I do.”

“Are you sure this is the right thing to do?” asked James, grabbing Thomas’s free hand.

Thomas squeezed his hand as he said, “I do. I’m stepping down so I can run for president.”

James’ eyes widened a bit more at the statement. “Thomas...that is a big step.”

“I know. There is no guarantee that I will win, but I want to do this. I need too.” said Thomas looking into James’ blue eyes.

James bit his lip a little but nodded. “Alright. I will support you in this campaign.”

Thomas grinned and kissed the beta’s knuckles. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think


	34. The Adams Administration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major time skip you guys

"Stupid freaking Adams," muttered Alexander as he scribbled away on a piece of parchment. 

The year is 1797. John Adams has just been appointed President, and as the runner-up, Thomas Jefferson is vice-president. He seems to make it his mission to rub his new status in Alexander's face, but right now, that is the least of his worries. He just sent Adams a detailed letter filled with policy suggestions for the new administration. Which the "president" fucking ignored. Like how dare he? Just because he retired as Secretary of Treasury doesn't mean he doesn't have any influence. Luckily he didn't have an affair and wrote a 95-page pamphlet about that would ruin his career. That would've been idiotic of him. 

He has been sending letters back and forth with Lafayette, who is freaking out over in France because he just avoided arrest because of the fucking French Revolution. He's also been sending letters to Hercules, the level-headed one on how to calm Lafayette down and help their children, they had two more after Henriette, relax as well. 

He has also been talking to Philip, he's fifteen, who sent him a letter on his birthday telling him of his status. And guess what? His son is an omega. Now Alexander is freaking out because he doesn't trust certain people near his son, and plus if his son is anything like him, he got some sluttiness. Alexander doesn't have time for that, so he asked Philip to come home, which his son happily agreed, so now he is staying over at Eliza's and her new mate Maria for now until Alexander can get him.

He recently got a letter from James Madison. They are on speaking terms since John and James are now friends, that his and Jefferson new son has arrived. His name is Peter Jefferson. Their oldest name is Todd Madison. Cute kids, if Alexander has to say. 

...God damn it, he needs a fucking break.

Alexander put his quill down with a huff and stood up, stretching his back. He ran his fingers through his hair as he headed out the room and towards the sound of a piano playing. Once he made it to the living room, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. His five-year-old son James Hamilton was sitting at the piano with Frances Laurens, who is twenty. Holly Hamilton, who is three, was sitting on the couch, clapping and giggling to the piano's upbeat tone. Oh, did I mention John and Alexander have another child? Well, they do. He is one, and his name is Noah Laurens, and he is currently sitting on his father's lap, grinning toothlessly. 

John looked up when he smelt ink and rain, which he knew was his mate. He grinned at Alexander and held Noah as he walked over to the omega. "Hello mon petit lion. How are you?"

Alexander let himself be led to the couch as he said, "Stressed. Adams is getting on my nerves."

John handed Noah off to Frances, who smiled at him before taking her baby brother. The alpha kissed his daughter's forehead before moving to sit next Alexander. Once he was there, he wrapped his arm around Alexander, who nuzzled closer to him. Or as much as his fourth-month pregnant belly will allow him. "Is it Adams again?" questioned John playing in his mate's curly hair.

The freckled face omega huffed out a laugh. "Yeah. Him and Jefferson. Even Burr is pissed at me."

"Burr?" questioned the blond alpha raising an eyebrow. 

Alexander nodded a little. "Yeah. I have no idea what I did, but he's pretty mad. Of course, we didn't see eye to eye after he won Eliza's father seat, but we still sort of conversated. Now? Now, most of our letters are small arguments."

John hummed a little worry creeping up in his heart. He nuzzled Alexander's hair, who sighed happily and tried to scoot in closer. John let out a small laugh before turning his attention to James, who was finishing up his piano chord with Frances. Once the final note finished, James turned around and hopped off the seat and walked over to Alexander and John. "Did you like my piano playing Pater?"

Alexander chuckled and nodded, ruffling his son's hair. "It was wonderful as always, Jamie."

James beamed and scrambled up to sit next to Holly, who was now standing on the couch bouncing. "Can we see Pip?" asked Holly, smiling.

Alexander shrugged and looked at Frances, who was sitting in front of them with Noah in her lap. "Would you like to go see Philip?"

"Yeah I haven't seen him since he got here with me being busy and all," said the young Beta. She then looked down at the baby in her lap and asked, "Do you want to go see your big brother Pip?"

Noah gurgled and clapped, making everyone laugh a little. They all stood up and went off to grab stuff they usually take with them. Frances went to help the kids while John and Alexander headed to their room. Alexander grabbed his walking cane and shrugged on his overcoat. John just put on his coat before pulling Alexander close to him.

"Will you be up for the trip to Eliza's?" questioned John.

Alexander nodded and pecked his mates lips. "I'll be fine. Maybe this will help me get my mind off this damn Adams Administration."

John chuckled and nodded. The two headed out of the room and met the kids and Frances at the door. Now they were ready to go to Eliza's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be like this. There will be some major time skips almost cause I want to end this soon. Tell me how you like this chapter!


	35. The Election of 1800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the title says

Thomas walked into his home with his mate, and now husband, James behind him, watching him with a raised eyebrow. Thomas huffed and untied his cravat, stuffing it inside his waistcoat pocket. He sent a servant beforehand to let the staff know he’d like some of his most robust wine, so all Thomas did was walk over to the wine dumbwaiter on the fireplace side. He opened it and grabbed the bottle before sitting down at the dining room table and poured a generous amount of the wine imported from France in the glass already on the table. 

James watched all this happen before sitting down in front of his mate and grabbing a book. Their children were currently over at Patsy’s, so they had the house to themselves. It gives them time to talk. After a couple of minutes of reading, James looked up and raised an eyebrow, “Are you willing to talk now?”

Thomas held up a finger and finished his wine before pouring some more. “Now, I am.” Thomas looked at James before sighing dramatically. James rolled his eyes and waited for Thomas to continue. The alpha swirled the wine in the wine glass as he said, “As you know that every action has an equal, opposite reaction. John Adams is ruining America because of his unpopular laws. He gets hate from both the Federalist and Democratic-Republicans. This is one of the only times both parties agree that John Adams is not fit to be a leader anymore. I mean, I love the guy, but he is hazardous.” Thomas took a sip of his wine and then brought it back down. “Now in this election I’m facing-”

“Aaron Burr,” said James at the same time as Thomas.

“Yes!” exclaimed Thomas.

James looked back at his book and said, “He’s very attractive in the North. I have heard from some friends that the New Yorkers like his chances at winning.”

Thomas shook his head. “He’s not forthcoming on any stances.”

“If you ask him a question, he tends to glance off and change the subject. It’s a way of manipulation,” commented James. 

Thomas snorted and said, “And America got mad at me because I want to support the French. At least I don’t keep my opinions inside like some people.”

James’ eyes slid up from the book as he regarded the alpha in front of him. “That is where your problem lies, Thomas. They see Burr as a less extreme you.” Thomas huffed out a laugh, and James shook his head, leaning back in his chair as he said, “You need to change your course. Not your party, obviously, but a key endorsement might help redeem you.” 

“Who do you have in mind?” questioned Thomas tilting his head.

James nibbled on his lip before saying, “Don’t laugh.”

Thomas’ eyes narrowed a little. “Who is it?”

“You used to work together,” said James looking at his mate.

“What?” asked Thomas, dragging out the a.

James shrugged a little and said, “It might be nice to have Hamilton on your side. It might gain you some votes.”

Thomas searched his face to see if James was joking with him. When he found nothing, he took another sip of his wine. Groaning, he rubbed his forehead. “It might be nice to get Hamilton on my side.” He decided to ignore James’ smug smile as he continued to think about all his life choices. 

###

Aaron just finished going through a neighborhood asking people to vote for him, and he’s exhausted. He headed into the local town to see if he could understand what is happening in a voters mind. As he walked past, he heard a wife and husband conversating.

“I don’t really like Adams. His policies don’t really benefit us,” said the husband.

“He’s going to lose anyway,” commented the wife. 

Aaron nodded to himself at what they said before continuing on his way. He soon came across a group of four people. 

“What about Thomas Jefferson?” questioned a man.

“He’s in love with France!” exclaimed two men who were clearly Federalist. 

“He is so elitist,” said a woman flipping her hair.

Aaron chuckled a little but couldn’t help but agree. So far, a lot of people seem to disagree with Jefferson and Adams. Now only if he could find out how the voters feel about him. Ah, here we go.

“I like that Aaron Burr, though,” commented a woman in front of a clothing store.

“He came to a function one time I couldn’t believe he was there with us,” gushed another woman.

Aaron could stop the smile that bloomed on his face as he heard the woman and continued until he came in front of a bar.

“He seems approachable?” questioned a man looking at his companion.

“Like you can grab a beer with him,” said another man taking a swing of his beer. 

###

Alexander groaned to himself as he flipped through letters walking down the street. Ever since him, John, and the children packed up to go uptown, he hoped to get some peace and quiet. Yes, he doesn’t like the quiet, but he has been so busy as the army’s de-facto commander during the Quasi-War that he never got time to himself and his family. So he was hoping by moving, he could work and spend time with his children, but since he moved up here, he kept getting letters for the upcoming election. Everyone, even some Democratic-Republicans, have been asking him who he will be promoting in this forthcoming election. 

Alexander sighed and stuffed the letters in his waistcoat and looked around before spotting a familiar head of hair and walked closer. Once he got closer, he said, “Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir.”

Aaron turned and greeted the omega with a tense smile. “Alexander!”

“What have you been up too?” asked Alexander. He didn’t know where he and the beta stood, so he didn’t want to push too much.

“I’ve been going door to door,” said Aaron.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. “You’re openly campaigning?’ he asked, bewildered. 

Aaron shrugged a little. “Sure!”

“That’s new,” blinked Alexander.

Aaron let out a small laugh looking down a little nodding before saying, “Honestly, it’s kind of draining.”

Alexander tilted his head and called out, “Burr-”

“Sir?” asked Aaron.

Alexander noticed his clenched jaw and strained smile but continued on. “Is there isn’t think you wouldn’t do?”

Aaron shook his head and said, “No. I am chasing what I want. And you know what?”

“What?” asked Alexander.

“I’ve learned that from you,” said Aaron. He nodded at the omega before walking away.

Alexander watched his go with a tilted head before turning around, continuing on his way. It looks like he knows who he is promoting. 

###

Thomas and James were sitting in Thomas’ office after they heard the news of the votes. John Jay, who wasn’t even running, received one vote. John Adams received 65 votes. Charles Cotesworth Pinckney received 64 votes. And finally, Thomas and Aaron received 73 votes each. 

“It’s a tie between you and Burr, Thomas,” commented James.

Thomas rolled his eyes fondly and said dryly, “I am aware, James. Now we have to leave it up to the delegates to choose.”

“And Hamilton,” said James, “He has yet to cast his vote.”

Thomas groaned.

###

Alexander wasn’t expected to be called in front of the House to tell them who he wanted to promote. He honestly thought no one gave a fuck about his opinion, but it looks like they still did. Alexander stood at the podium and cleared his throat. Soon all eyes in the room turned to him, and he put on his best smile, which made some of the Representatives swoon, but he’ll get to that later. 

“At this moment, the country is facing a difficult choice on whether to give the presidential position to Thomas Jefferson or Aaron Burr. I have had many people from both parties come up to me on the street and ask who I will promote. To tell the House the truth, I originally had no idea who to place my vote too. But finally, I have made up my mind. I place myself in support of,” he paused for dramatic effect and watched as everyone leaned forward in their chair eagerly. He smiled before saying, “Thomas Jefferson.” Everyone eyes widen at his words, but he continued so they could hear him out, “As you may know, Mr. Jefferson and I have never got along. Whether it was in cabinet meetings or just out in public, many have said we are each other’s nemesis, and I can’t help to agree. I can say that we have fought on at least seventy-five different fronts. Each larger than the last. But when all is said and done, Mr. Jefferson had beliefs that I feel will benefit the country while Mr. Burr, on the other hand, will bring us down even further than we already are. Thank you.” 

Alexander gave a bow before walking off the podium. As he exited, he heard the House of Representatives’ excited chatter and knew who they would be voting for. 

###

As Thomas stood in City Hall as someone came up to him and congratulated him on winning the election, he couldn’t believe that Hamilton actually voted for him. He would have assumed that Hamilton would have chosen Burr, considering the beta and omega were once friends. 

Guess he thought wrong.

Thomas turned around when he smelt the scent of his mate and smiled at James. James smiled back and said, “Well, Thomas, it looks like Hamilton is on your side.”

“Unbelievable, I know,” chuckled Thomas. He raised an eyebrow and said, “And?”

“And you win by a landslide,” grinned James. Thomas smiled back and pulled him in a hug before pulling away. They turned to look and see that Aaron was heading to them.

Aaron nodded at the mates and said, “Congrats on the winning, Jefferson. I did give you a fight.”

“Uh-huh,” said Thomas looking at the beta.

“I look forward to our partnership,” commented Aaron.

Thomas frowned a little puzzled. “Our partnership?”

“As your vice president-”

Thomas laughed lightly. “Yeah, right. I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you, and trust me, that’s far.” Thomas then turned to his mate and said, “Do you hear this? He openly campaigns against me and then talks about being my vice-president.” 

“It is crazy on how the runner up becomes vice president,” mused James.

“We can change that,” grinned Thomas, “Know why?”

James tilted his head and looked up at his husband. “Why?”

“Because I’m the president.” Thomas turned to Aaron and smiled sweetly, “Burr, when you see Hamilton, thank him for the endorsement. I’m sure he would appreciate it coming for you.” His smile turned into a small sneer before Thomas and James turned away.

Aaron kept his face composed as he headed out of City Hall but inside, he was a raging storm of anger. He finally finished talking less and smiling more and went for what he wanted. Look at where that got him. Being vice president to the biggest asshole in America. All because of Alexander Hamilton. He hoped this is the last time that omega keeps him out of the room where it happens. If not, there will be some severe consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter. It was amusing to me. Tell me whatcha think.


	36. Blow Us All Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happy I promise. I just didn't want to put the title as 1801 so I chose that

Philip was sitting at his desk in his room, reading a law book bored out of his mind. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy law, he does! it’s just that he rather be doing anything but this. Ever since he graduated in 1800, his father has given him a study schedule. From six, when he woke up, to nine, he must read law. After breakfast until lunch, with one small break, Philip must study law based on an assignment his father has given him the day before. After lunch, if he has the chance, his dad would quiz him on the stuff he learned. If not, he is free for the rest of the day. Those hardly happen. Philip was just happy that John was in his dad’s life cause he told him to be more lenient around the winter holidays. Philip groaned and pushed the book away and rubbed his eyes. Philip stood up and decided to take a small break. 

As he headed out the room, he strained his ears to see if he could hear anything from his dad’s office but couldn’t hear the regular scratch of a quill against paper. Philp walked through the house until he got to his younger brother’s room and opened the door. “Hey James, where’s Pa?”

James looked up from his book that was on his lap. “I think dad took him out for the day. He was stressing over something. Holly may know.”

Philip thanked the nine-year-old before closing the door. If he knew Holly, which he did, she was downstairs at the piano, writing her original music. He headed downstairs and into the piano room to see Holly sitting on the floor in front of the glass table writing in her journal. Frances, who came to stay for the week, was also there playing with some blocks with five-year-old Noah and four-year-old Jacob Hamilton on the couch. He waved a little to the people on the sofa before kneeling in front of the glass table. “Hey Holly, do you know why Dad took Pa out for the day?”

Holly hummed and nodded. “He was stressing over some act that President Jefferson is messing with or something. Trying to remove some of Pater’s political party from congress, I think. Then now his friend, James Madison, you know, husband to the president, has a lawsuit filed against him, so Pater is trying to help. But he was pacing and talking so much dad had to take him out for a walk. Not sure when they will be back.”

Philip hummed as she talked, taking in the small amount of information his baby sister gathered. He stood up and looked at Frances and said, “Well I think I need a walk as well. If Dad and Pops come back before I do, can you let them know where I am.”

Frances frowned a little and asked, “Are you going to be okay?”

Philip laughed a little and said, “Yes I will. My heat isn’t coming for three weeks. I can take a walk.”

France sighed a little. “Alright, but stay safe.”

Philip gave her a small salute before heading out of the room and ran back up the stairs. Since it was November, it was a little chilly in New York. He put on his coat as he headed down the stairs before opening the door and heading out. He made sure to close it behind him before placing his hands in his pocket and began walking. It was the beginning of the afternoon, so the sun was high in the sky even though it was chilly. People and carriages littered the streets, filling the air with noise making Philip smile. 

Soon he made it to Wall Street, which was even more busier. The omega watched with awed eyes people entered and exited government buildings and shops, restaurants, and even homes! He kind of sees why his parents, both sets, don’t take them to Wall Street, but it was so lively. 

Philip saw a brightly colored building and was instantly drawn to it. As he walked closer, he saw a coffee cup painting on the structure and saw that it was a coffee shop. He has never been to one, but he has had coffee. He walked closer to the building and opened the door, and walked in, smiling at the semi-filled shop. He was lucky that he had some money on him as he went to the counter and checked out the menu. He decided to just go black and add sugar. Unlike his Pops, he prefers some sweetener in his black coffee and not just the bitter taste. He grabbed the cup and paid, smiling at the lady behind the corner. He rolled his eyes internally at the blush on her face before heading to a clear table. The omega knows he’s handsome and charming, he gets that from his Pops, but that doesn’t mean he likes the attention he gets.

Philip sat down and sipped his coffee, humming to himself. His mind was going a mile a minute as he thought back to everything he had seen on his short walk. He was interrupted when he felt a small tap on his shoulder and looked up to see a man smiling at him. “Is it alright if I sit here?” asked the man.

“Sure go ahead,” smiled Philip. He waited for the man to sit down before holding out his hand. “Philip Hamilton.”

The man looked at him and shook his hand. “George Eacker.”

“Oh I heard of you!” grinned Philip, “Aren’t you a master in the Court of Chancery?”

Eacker looked mildly impressed but nodded. “I am. How do you know?”

Philip sipped his coffee and then said, “My dad rants about that a lot. Also, he ranted about your speech during the Fourth of July oration at an Independence Day celebration. You became an infamous name in the house.”

Eacker raised an eyebrow and asked, “Should I feel flattered?”

“You should,” said Philip, “You’re right up there with the president and Aaron Burr.”

Eacker let out a small chuckle. “Well I guess I am flattered.” He turned in his seat a bit more and took a small sip of his coffee. “Now, what are you doing all the way out here? If I recall, your dads stay a little further away from Wall Street.”

Philip nodded. “Yeah but my parents aren’t home right now. Went for a walk. So I decided to do the same. My older sister is watching my younger siblings.”

“Older sister?” questioned Eacker.

Philip nodded again and said, “Yeah. She appeared on my Pops doorstep when she was sixteen, I think. She’s my dad’s firstborn. The whole story is crazy.”

“I bet it is,” chuckled Eacker, “But enough about that. Tell me about you. There isn’t much on you.” 

Philip bit his lip a little but shrugged. He began talking about how he graduated from Columbia College and is now studying law. He also spoke about in his free time, he likes to write poems. He was happy to know that Eacker also graduated from the same college and was a lawyer. The two quickly fell into friendly banter about cases that have already been solved and released to the public. After a while, they finished their coffee Eacker asked Philip if he wanted to come over since he didn’t live too far. Philip was a little hesitant, not wanting to cause his parents to worry for his safety, but decided that he was fine and wanted to continue his and Eacker discussion. So he agreed to follow the alpha to his home. 

###

Philip arrived home a few minutes before dinner and quietly closed the door. When he turned around, he almost jumped in the air when he saw Frances sitting on the steps. Placing a hand of his chest Philip exhaled. “Jesus Christ Fran, you almost scared the shit out of me.” 

“You deserve it,” said Frances as she stood up brushing off her skirt, “Father” she calls Alexander that “almost had a panic attack when he saw you weren’t here. Where have you been?”

Philip cringed a little and mumbled out, “Wall Street…”

“Wall Street?” repeated Frances. “What the hell were you doing at Wall Street?”

Philip shrugged and said, “I was just walking until I realized I was in Wall Street. Then I found a cute coffee shop and went there. Then I met a guy, an alpha, and we talked for a while, and then we went to his house.”

Frances’s eyes widened. “You went to his house?” she hissed. 

Philip put his hands up in surrender. “We just talked. Nothing happened.”

“Something could’ve happened,” said Frances. She pinched her nose before grabbing Philip’s wrist and dragging him to the dining room. “You are going to tell Father and Dad exactly where you have been.” 

And he did. He recounted everything that had happened with Frances standing behind with her arms crossed to block him if he decided to run. Which he was debating but chose not to do that. Frances may look delicate, but she could tackle you in a heartbeat. Once he finished, the room was silent.

“Who is this Alpha?” questioned John tilting his head curiously.

Philip cringed a little and said softly, “George Eacker…”

“Of fucking course,” mumbled Alexander rubbing his temples. He sighed and looked at Philip. “Firstly, I am glad you are safe, Pip. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you somehow. Secondly, you’re grounded until your heat passes cause you stayed out longer then you know you should have. Thirdly, please, next time some alpha asks you to go home with them, say no. We don’t want anything bad to happen. I have enemies out there who are cruel enough to send out their alpha son or daughter and force you to mate with them. I don’t want that, and neither does John. Lastly,” Alexander face pinched a little before he could force out, “Do you like Eacker?”

“Of course. He’s fun to talk to.” smiled Philip.

John shook his head a little and said, “That isn’t what Alex means.”

Philip frowned a little. “Well what do you me-oh. OH! Well, I don’t know,” shrugged Philip, “I guess I’ll just see how it goes.”

“If you plan on it, we must meet him,” said John before looking at Alexander, “And you must be on your best behavior when we do.”

Alexander pouted a little but nodded. He stood up and opened his arms, and Philip immediately rushed in and hugged him. The two omegas hugged for a while before pulling back. Alexander kissed his son’s head before saying, “Go clean up, then we can finally have dinner.”

“Thank god! I was starving!” said James from the living room, followed by giggles from his siblings.

Alexander rolled his eyes and yelled back, “You guys go clean up too!”

Collective groans were heard from the room as shoes pounded up the stairs to the bathroom. Frances chuckled and shook her head before following the little kids making sure they actually went to clean up. Philip gave John a quick hug before following his older sister.

Alexander sat down with a huff. “What am I going to do with him?”

John shrugged. “He is his father’s son.” He then ducked to avoid the punch to his head from the aggravated omega and let out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up to you guys on how you think of Eacker's and Philip's relationship. You could even think of them as best friends or lovers. Personally I see a bit of both but it is all up to you on how you wanna view it. Tell me what you think of the chapter!


	37. Dear Alexander,

Alexander sat in his office, scribbling down a letter to Eliza and Maria, who had gone to France for the summer. The mated pair offered to take his kids with them, but he told them it was fine and for them to enjoy themselves. For these last two almost three years, Eliza and Maria have been watching the youngest Hamilton-Laurens kids when either Frances or Philip didn’t have time. Alexander wanted to give them a break, and when they announced that they were planning a trip, he was excited to know they will finally get a break. Yes, he loves his kids and tries to spend time with them, but sometimes he needs a god damn break from them.

Just as he finished signing his name with a flourish, he heard the knock on the door frowning at who would be at this door this early in the morning. He stood up, making his way out of his office and to the door. John and the kids were still asleep since it was June, and no one was busy, so the omega was hoping that the knocking the door won’t bother him. Alexander opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the man at the door. “Yes? How may I help you?”

The man took his hat off and bowed his head. “General Hamilton. My name William P. Van Ness, and I have a letter for you from Aaron Burr,” he said as he held out a letter.

“Burr, you say,” mused Alexander. He wondered what that man wanted. He took the letter and gave William a smile. “Thank you. Tell him he should receive a letter in two days time.” 

William nodded and gave him a quick smile before putting his hat back on and walking away as Alexander closed the door. He walked back upstairs to his office, sat down in his chair, and opened the letter reading it.

_Dear Alexander,_

_If you are reading this, that means my friend Mr. Van Ness has made it to your home. To be honest with you, my good fellow, I feel a storm of sorts brewing within me. It has been there for as long as I could remember but is now ready to make itself known. The reason for the storm is quite simple, and I good guess you have already figured it out. You have always been quiet, the man, but you and I are toeing a perilous line. Me more so than you. In every place I checked in my life, I have realized the common thread has been your disrespect. I have heard you called me “amoral.” A “dangerous disgrace.” I don’t take kindly in knowing you are calling me such things behind my back. If you have something to say and or apologize, just name a time and a place._

_I have the Honor to be Your Obedient Servant,_

_A. Burr_

Alexander chuckled a little. Looks like Burr finally lost it. Alexander licked his lips a little before putting the letter to the side. He could deal with the irritating beta later on today. Right now, he wants to go take a small nap curled into his Alpha’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use the real letters but decided against it cause I didn't understand them-
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	38. Dear Mr. Vice President,

Aaron left the White House grounds a little dazed. Not a good daze, though. He just came back from a cabinet meeting issued by the president. That wasn’t a bad thing since Thomas was professional during those meetings even though James was also in the room as Secretary of State. I mean, it was weird because Thomas wanted all the seats to be his swivel chairs, which was amusing because hardly anyone knew how to sit down correctly without it swiveling.

But that isn’t the point.

The point is that Aaron went back to grab his spare quill that he left but ended up seeing the Secretary of State sitting on The Presidents lap, making out like a bunch of teenagers. Aaron was traumatized. Now he’s walking back to the flat he bought that was close enough to the White House, so he wasn’t late for work.

He unlocked the door and made his way to his office. He knew a servant had already been here because there was a steaming coffee cup on his desk and a stack of letters. Aaron sat himself down in his chair and picked up the coffee, humming a bit as he took a sip. He picked up the letters and flipped through them until he came across a thick one that was bounced by a silk piece of ribbon. Aaron took the ribbon off and placed it off to the side, and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Vice President,_

_I have received your letter from Mr. Van Ness, and I have to say I am surprised by the action. I wasn’t expecting a message like this to come from someone like you. I do not mean that in the wrong way, just in an unexpected way. Now I have carefully read over your letter and any of our previous correspondences. I have spoken to several people you may know, but I shall keep their names out of it._

_I have heard that I have “destroyed your political pursuits.” And by that, I am shocked. I have done no such thing, kind sir. I am not the reason no one has any faith or belief in you. All I have done is do what the good people of America have asked of me. I will not and never have equivocated on my opinions. I have always been upfront with what I want and what I believe is suitable for this country._

_You may have heard me say things, but I can assure you that they are not in any way meant to be hurtful. I will not say that they are not valid because some may be. I was not saying things publicly but rather stating an opinion. Everyone is entitled to those, are they not? If you believe certain rumors, you will have to cite a more specific grievance. With that, here is a list of thirty years of disagreements._

“Sweet Jesus,” muttered Aaron as he read through the list, which took up three pages. Soon the list ended, and Aaron let out a breath of relief as he read the rest of the letter.

_As you may know, I am not one to bashful on what I believe in. I stand for those who can no longer stand for themselves. I am just another man, an omega who is trying to make it through the world—trying to make it better, so the future does not see omegas and Betas like you lower than Alpha’s. Make us equal. Unlike you, I am not pugnacious, but I will not express regret for what I have done and said._

_I have the Honor to be Your Obedient Servant,_

_A. Hamilton_

Burr lip curled back as he read the last sentence. He sat the long letter off to the side as he stared at the unlit fireplace. He wasn’t in the mood to be playing games with the omega. So he’ll think about his reply, but he knows. He knows what he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fucking proud of myself for creating this letter out of lyrics


	39. I have the Honor to be

Alexander sat up in bed with his glasses perched on his nose as he ran his fingers through John’s hair. John was lying on his side with his head in Alexander’s lap as he focused on a drawing in his drawing book. It was a Sunday that they both decided church was not needed and opted to stay home. Their children were home as well, either studying or playing. Soon they heard a knock on the door and saw Jacob walking it. Jacob was now seven, and the mated pair would have kindled a new life, but they had been busy, and they couldn’t really do those particular _activities._

Alexander smiled at his son and asked, “What’s wrong, Jacob?”

“Nothing,” said Jacob before walking closer. “Just handing you the daily letters.”

Alexander smiled and took the letters. “Thank you so much.”

Jacob grinned and said, “Welcome!” And then he happily dashed out the room but made sure to close the door.

Alexander and John chuckled a little before they split the letters. Alexander read his first letter, which was from Philip, explaining how his law studies were going and how Eacker was helping him. He also talked about how Eacker came down with something in January and was close to dying but made an unexpected recovery. Philip sounded practically happy about the lawyer recovering. Alexander still didn’t know what his eldest son’s relationship was with the lawyer, but he knew if he questioned it, his son would push him away. Honestly, he would do the same if he was in Philip’s position. The next letter was from his friend Edward Stevens asking the basic friend stuff. Alexander made a mental note to ask Edward how St. Croix was doing. He should really go visit soon. The next was from Aaron Burr, making Alexander raise an eyebrow. He then began to read.

_Dear Alexander,_

_Your letter has finally arrived and has been received. I ask of you to proceed your words with caution. Your comments seem to be of the immoderate nature. There was no need to ask other people how I feel about you, my good man. I have heard what I have heard and no rumors from the truth. I ask you the answer for the accusations I lay at your feet, good man. Or prepare to exsanguinate. I await your reply._

_I have the Honor to be Your Obedient Servant,_

_A. Burr_

Alexander frowned a little and let out an almost distressed sound. John turned his head from the letter in his hand and looked up at Alexander. “Something the matter?”

Alexander closed the letter and looked at his mate with a smile though it didn’t reach his eyes like it usually did. “Not at all. Just a letter from an old colleague.”

“That is distressful,” chuckled John.

Alexander chuckled as well. “Very much so. Have you received word from Franny?”

“I have,” smiled John, “She said she met a handsome soldier boy and wanted us to meet him.”

“Well, of course, we would want to meet him,” replied Alexander as he went back to running his fingers through John’s hair. “It would be improper if we didn’t.” 

The blond hummed and looked up at his mate with half-lidded eyes. “Now, when have you ever been proper?”

The violet-eyed omega rolled his eyes and flicked the alpha on the nose. “Does she say his secondary gender?”

John scrunched his nose up a little before looking at the letter. “He is a Beta.”

Alexander nodded and put the letter Burr sent him in his drawer. He soon went back to talking to John about the other messages they have received, but the words of Burr’s letter will always be burnt into Alexander’s mind: _I ask you the answer for the accusations I lay at your feet, good man. Or prepare to exsanguinate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh-
> 
> Tell me your feelings!


	40. Your Obedient Servant,

Aaron entered his home after spending the day with his daughter and grandson. She has been feeling ill lately and continued to make trips up to New York to restore her health. She wrote to him a week ago explaining how she felt a bit better and wanted to spend time with him today. Which he happily agreed too. 

So now, after spending all morning and most of the afternoon with his hyper-active grandchild and daughter, Aaron was ready to call it a night. He was only in his late forties, but he felt older than he appeared. Hell, it was barely 7, and Aaron wanted to fall into bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

But he can’t. 

Because he has work to do.

Being a grown-up sucks.

Aaron sighed and headed to his kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee before heading to his office. He knew he had some paperwork that needed to be done, but he wasn’t in the writing mood. So all he planned on doing was look through a couple of letters and sort them in their respective piles before he went to bed. 

Aaron sat down in his chair with a huff before taking serval sips of his coffee. At that moment, he didn’t care that he was possibly scolding his mouth. Maybe a little pain would help him wake up. He sat the cup down on the edge of the desk and picked up some letters. The first couple of letters are from various members of the Presidential Cabinet. Another letter was from some girl that is a fan of him? What? 

More unimportant letters. Blah blah blah…

Ah. Another letter from Hamilton.

Aaron opened the letter carefully and read it.

_Dear Mr. Vice President,_

_Yes, I understand that bringing other people into this may not have been something you agreed with it. But in my opinion, it was something that had to be done. Your grievance is legitimate, like I said before in a previous letter. Even still, some truths you may believe are nothing more than boyish rumors. I have thought you could tell the difference. I have thought wrong._

_I stand by everything I have said before even if, like I said, didn’t come straight out of my mouth. I am still sorry that you seem to get hate and not everything you want. You stand only for yourself, Burr. If you can not see that, then that is your problem. I can not apologize for something that isn’t true. I can not apologize for you being a self-absorbed man._

_I look forward to your reply._

_I have the Honor to be Your Obedient Servant,_

_A. Hamilton_

Aaron narrowed his eyes as he re-read the letter in his hand. Hamilton knows he did something wrong but yet refuses to apologize? Is that what this letter is saying? Then he calls Aaron a self-absorbed man. How is he a self-absorbed man? Aaron licked his lips as he willed down some of his anger. He said he was just going to read some letters and go to bed. But this letter needed a reply. Right this instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting intense. Tell me whatcha thinking!!


	41. A dot Ham

Alexander hummed to himself as he left the master bedroom and headed to his office to get a few books for Philip. His eldest was coming over today to grab some law books that Alexander suggested for him to read. None of his children were home since they were at school, and John was at a meeting about slavery. The blond was up all night writing essays against slavery that Alexander had to force him to go to bed. Crazy, I know. So he was home alone with only a few servants that were around the large home.

Alexander opened his office and went over to a display cabinet on the other side of the room, which was filled to the brim with law books in alphabetical order. As he traced the books’ spine, he heard the door open, and a voice say, “Mr. Hamilton?”

Alexander turned his head and saw a pretty dark-skinned male beta at the door. He smiled at him. “Yes?”

The servant flushed a little and said, “The mail service came today.”

“Oh good,” said Alexander, “Leave it on the desk. I’ll get it soon.”

The servant nodded and walked further into the room and sat the stack of mail on the desk before heading to the door, closing it behind him. Alexander watched him go before looking back at the display cabinet. He picked out the correct books, five of them, and headed back to his desk. He dropped the stack of books on the edge of his desk before sitting down in his chair. 

Alexander sighed a little and shifted in his chair before sitting back. The omega grabbed his glasses and put them on before picking up a couple of letters and went through them. A few of them were from some colleagues that have taken an interest in what he stood for, which is always great. Alexander reminded himself to write back to them and schedule a meeting as soon as possible. Another is from Frances excitingly talking about her studies as an up and coming doctor. She takes after her father in a lot of ways that makes Alexander smile. Another letter is from James inviting him over for a chat the next time they were both free. Alexander would love to see the beta again, so he again reminded himself to reply to the letter. Another letter was from Lafayette and Hercules, retelling some things their children did, making Alexander laugh lightly. The last letter in his hand was from Burr, making Alexander pause. The omega stared at the letter for the longest before using a desk knife that he keeps in his top drawer to open the envelope, and then he began to read the short passage.

_Dear Alexander,_

_If you stand by everything, you said then stand for what I asked for in the first letter I have sent. Choose your second, and let me know who. It shall take place at Weehawken. At dawn. I await your reply._

_I have the Honor to be Your Obedient Servant,_

_A. Burr_

Alexander licked his suddenly dry lips and stared at the paper. He has always been abrasive and fought for what he stood for. He has even been a part of a few duels as a second or if someone challenged him, but he could always talk his way out. But this one? He doesn’t think his words would convince Burr to drop it. And Alexander himself never backed down from a challenge. Alexander swallowed hard and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. 

He didn’t want to fight, but he definitely wasn’t going to apologize. 

What the hell is he going to do?

He was cut out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and looked up to see his son peeking in. Alexander smiled and flipped Burr’s letter over and said, “Philip! Come in!”

Philip smiled back and walked in, closing the door behind him. “Hey, Pops. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” asked Alexander.

“It’s just I’ve been knocking for a while,” said Philip shrugging a bit. 

Alexander hummed a little. “Sorry about that, Pip. I was just stuck in my thoughts.”

“As always,” chuckled Philip, “Do you have the law books?”

Alexander nodded and gestured to the stack of books on the left side of his desk. “There they are. That should be able to hold you for a while.”

Philip picked up the top book and read the title, grinning. “Thanks!” He turned to his dad and said, “I don’t have to be home for a while. Do you want to go grab something to eat?”

Alexander smiled and nodded. He stood up and watched as Philip placed the book back before talking excitedly about different restaurants that they could go grab a bite at. Alexander chuckled and followed his son out of his office. He glanced back in at the desk where Burr’s letter sat before shaking his head and closing and locking the door. Alexander clasped his hands behind him as he and Philip walked down the stairs. The older omega could worry about the letter later. Right now, he wanted to enjoy the company of his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension- Tell me your feelings!


	42. A dot Burr

“I don’t know why he even invites me to cabinet meetings. He never listens to anything I have to say,” complained Aaron as he glared down at his cup of coffee. 

He left a cabinet meeting an hour ago where every time he tried to talk, Thomas would immediately shut him down and change the subject. Hardly no one spoke up for him because for one, they were terrified of Thomas Jefferson and two-

Nevermind, they are just terrified of him.

Once he left the meeting, he was approached by James and asked him if he’d like to have a cup of coffee. Now the Vice President and Secretary of State are sitting in one of the White House’s sitting rooms that Thomas added to the home with a coffee cup. 

James sighed a little and took a sip of his coffee. “Yes. I wish he wouldn’t, but it is even hard for me to allow you to talk.”

Aaron looked up at him and asked, “I thought you didn’t like me either? Why invite me here?”

“I don’t like you,” said James, “But everyone is entitled to their own opinions, and you clearly now want to say things, so I feel like you should be allowed to, but there is no changing Thomas’s mind. He doesn’t trust you.”

Aaron huffed a little and took a big gulp of his coffee. “Even when I tried to help during the Louisiana Purchase, he just looked at me like I was dirt on the bottom of his shoe. I probably am to him.”

James nodded in agreement. “I’m not going to lie, but he probably does think that about you. But let’s change the subject. I can see your frustration from here.”

The younger beta chuckled dryly before saying, “Alright. How are your sons?”

“They are doing just wonderful,” started James.

Aaron nodded along politely at the words coming out of the older beta’s mouth. It isn’t that he isn’t interested in it. He just was distracted. He had a lot on his mind at that moment. Soon James’ voice died down because the door opened, causing both of them to look up. It was a young woman.

“Ah, Sally. What brings you in here?” James asked, smiling.

Sally smiled and walked in further. “Just a letter for Mr. Burr. They went to his home, but he wasn’t there, so they brought it here.”

Aaron stood up and took the letter. “Thank you.” Sally curtsied before exiting the room. Aaron sat back down and opened the letter with a pocket knife, and read the message.

_Dear Mr. Vice President,_

_This may come as a surprise, but I accept your duel. I will not apologize, so it seems this is the only way we can but this petty quarrel behind us once and for all. The place and time of the duel is acceptable. My second shall be my friend Nathaniel Pendleton. There is no need for a reply. I trust that you got this letter._

_I have the Honor to be Your Obedient Servant,_

_A. Hamilton_

That son of a bitch. He agreed. Aaron has to say he is surprised about it, but at the same time, he isn’t. Hamilton has always been a proud fellow and never backed down even when authority forced him to. He also never really liked duels, even though he was willing to fight anyone physically and verbally. Aaron never liked duels either, but just as Hamilton said in the letter, this was the only why this tension between them will be erased. He looked up from the letter to see James looking at him with a tilted head. “What is it?” asked Aaron.

“You were smiling. I take it, you received some good news,” said James.

 _You don’t even know the half of it_ , thought Aaron as he smiled at the older man. “Just word from my daughter. She is planning on visiting me and is bringing along her son.”

“Oh, that is good news!” said James smiling.

Aaron nodded and folded the letter placing it in his waistcoat. “It is. Now, what were you saying about Peter?” Soon the two went back to talking, but Aaron couldn’t help but feel the sense of dread in the back of his mind but quickly pushed it away. There is nothing to dread about. Everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shiiiiiiiit-


	43. Best of husbands and best of men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES

Alexander sighed for the tenth time that night as he sat in his office. After lying in bed for a couple of minutes, he got up and decided to get some work done. Based on the amount of wax in the tray from his candle, the omega can guess it is well past midnight. Alexander bit his lip as he closed the letter, sealed it, and laid it off to the side. That was a letter just in case he made it back on time. Then he and John can read it together. Alexander looked back at the blank piece of paper in front of him. This one is just in case he doesn’t make it.

It’s not like he wants to go; just the thought pains his heart. But he can’t just back out of it! That would be cowardly of him, and he is in no way a coward. It physically hurts him as he dips his quill in ink and begins to write. This is what he does best. Write to chase away the pain. Write to make yourself feel better. Write like you’re running out of time. And he is running out of time if Burr has anything to say about it. 

He was cut out of his writing spell when he heard the silent click of the door and looked up to see John walking in the room in his nightwear, rubbing his eyes. “Alexander? What are you still doing up?”

Alexander smiled at the alpha discreetly folding the paper on his desk a little so John couldn’t see the content. “Just some last-minute work.”

John frowned a little. Even though he was still half asleep, he could tell when something was up with his husband. He walked over to the ginger and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, laying his head on top of the curly mane that is Alexander’s hair. “Come back to sleep.”

Alexander leaned into the small embrace and closed his eyes. “I have an early meeting out of town.”

John’s eyebrows furrowed even further. His mate never told him about a meeting, and he usually did. He glances out at the window on the other side of the room, where its curtains were wide open, showing the dark sky. “It’s still dark outside.”

“I know,” said Alexander, opening his eyes to look at the window before back down at the folded letter. “I just need to write something down.” 

John looked at the clutter on Alexander’s desk; the stack of papers, opened letters, multiple pens, two inkwells, and books. He saw the dip pen in the omega’s hand, a few ink stains on the side of the same hand. “Why do you write like you’re running out of time? Come back to bed. That would be enough.”

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone,” whispered Alexander smiling slightly. 

“Come back to sleep,” pleaded John.

Alexander shook his head slightly as he twisted the pen in his hand. “This meeting’s at dawn.”

The blond tilted his head at the odd meeting time but let it go for now. John nuzzled his neck and tried one more time. “Please come back to sleep, _petit lion_. I worry about your health.”

Alexander bit his lip a little before placing his pen down. He nodded and said, “For a while. Then I must finish.”

John sighed a bit but smiled fondly. “That is the best I can hope for.”

Alexander chuckled lightly before standing up and walked out of the room with his hand in John’s. He was still in his day clothes but took off everything but his breeches and changed his shirt for a nightshirt. After John, he got into bed and nuzzled close to alpha, who drew him close to his body. Alexander sighed contently as he relaxed in his embrace. John placed a kiss on his hairline and said, “We should take the children out to the park this afternoon. It seems like a fun family outing.”

Alexander hummed, ignoring the sting in his heart. “We shall see how the weather fairs,” mumbled the omega.

John nodded sleepily and whispered as he slowly fell asleep to the scent of his mate. “I love you.”

Alexander listened to John’s heartbeat as he slowly fell asleep. Alexander squeezed his eyes shut as a single tear fell down a freckled cheek. “I love you too. Let’s hope that that love is enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sad to write tbh tell me what you think


	44. Ten Duel Commandments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialouge I pulled from Wiki that Hamilton has actually said. Just a heads up.

Later that morning, Alexander slipped out of bed and quickly but quietly and changed his nightclothes into his regular street clothing. He opted against tying his hair back. Once he finished putting on his boots, he stood up from the desk chair in the master bedroom and looked over at the bed where John still laid. Alexander smiled a little and walked over and brushed the alpha’s blond hair from his face before placing a light kiss on his forehead and walked out the room, closing the door quietly. 

The omega made sure not to step on any creaking floorboards as he walked inside his children’s rooms kissing each of their heads, hoping not to wake them up. He doesn’t know if he’ll get to see them again, so he wants to remember them for one last time. Once he was done, Alexander headed to his office and over to the wall holder where his pistols laid. Picking them up, he weighed the metal in his hand, remembering when his ex-brother-in-law gave them to him. Sighing a little as he was about to turn around, he heard the creak of the door. Alexander hastily put the guns back and turned to see Holly standing there blinking the sleep out her eyes, her curly blond hair a disarray on her head.

“Holly. What are you doing up?” asked Alexander, walking over to his daughter. 

Holly looked at him as he kneeled down in front of her and said, “I heard movement and wanted to see if you were okay.”

Alexander smiled and smooth her hair down a little, “I’m fine, Holly.” 

The ten-year-old tilted her head and asked, “Why are you dressed? It’s still early.”

“I have a meeting to go to,” is all Alexander said.

“When are you coming back?” asked Holly innocently. 

Alexander’s eyes flickered down a little before looking back at his daughter. “I shouldn’t be gone long. But you should go back to sleep to get your beauty rest.” He tapped her on the nose.

Holly giggled before letting out a yawn. “M’kay. Have fun at your meeting.” She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Alexander smiled and hugged her back. “I’ll try.” He planted a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle again. He watched as she walked out of his office before he let out a quiet breath. He walked back over to his pistols and grabbed them before closing the office door behind him. Alexander walked down the stairs quietly before going to the front door. He cringed when it made a small noise and paused to see if anyone heard. The ginger didn’t hear any movement, so he quickly slipped out the front door. Just as he closed the door, he saw his friend and second Nathaniel Pendleton walking towards his house.

“Good morrow Hamilton,” greeted Nathaniel once he approached the shorter man. 

Alexander nodded back in greeting. “Nathaniel.”

Nataniel held out a portmanteau, and Alexander slipped the guns in there. Once the bag was closed, the two made their way out of Manhattan and where the boat would take them across the Hudson River. Alexander has already given his second the papers he has written on the duel and letters, so he wasn’t too worried by that. Once they arrived, they were informed by the rower that Burr and his second has already left. Alexander nodded before getting in the boat with Nathaniel. Just as they began moving, Nataniel turned his head to Alexander and asked, “Are you sure about this?”

Alexander’s violet eyes slid over to the man beside him. “I am sure, Nathaniel. I can not and will not back out of this.”

Nathaniel sighed a little. “I am aware, but what will happen?”

“We will proceed the duel as normal,” said Alexander, looking back out to the river, “And once the paces are finished, I will raise my pistol to the sky.” He looked back at his second. “You know I do not wish to kill him.”

“But what about Burr? What do you think he wishes?” asked Nathaniel.

Alexander looked down at his lap and said, “I don’t think it’s in his political interest to kill me.”

“And what about your family? Your friends? You could not die and just leave them. You have to think, Alexander,” said Nathaniel pleading to the younger man.

The omega looked at his alpha friend with bright violet eyes that held so much sadness. “I am aware of the consequences of my death Nathaniel. I know how much I am leaving behind, and it pains me. It really does, but I can’t back down. They might even be better off without me.” Alexander held up a hand when he saw the alpha open his mouth. “No, Nathaniel. They would be, and I have accepted that. Just let me do this.” He gave the other man an almost pleading look.

Nathaniel sighed, shaking his head. “You are a reckless man Alexander.”

The ginger let out a light laugh. “You are right, my friend. You are right.”

###

Once they arrived at Weehawken, they were greeted by his family doctor, David Hosack, who took a separate boat. Alexander was going to greet the doctor with a handshake, but the younger man pulled him into a hug.

“You are a foolish, foolish man,” was what David whispered in his ear.

“I know,” was what Alexander whispered back. 

They soon headed into the woods where the duel was supposed to take place. Soon lots were cast for the choice of position and which second should start the duel. Both were won by Nathaniel, who chose the upper edge of the ledge, facing the city. Then Alexander watched as Nathaniel and Burr’s second, William Peter Van Ness, conversed for a few minutes.

When Nathaniel walked back over to where he was standing, shaking his head, Alexander accepted his fate. “I take it he refused to back down as well,” commented Alexander once the other man was close enough.

Nathaniel sighed a little. “You are right.” He looked at the ginger and tried talking him out of it one last time. “You can still shoot at the ground. You don’t have to raise it.”

“I know.”

The alpha sighed before handing the gun that was in his hand over to Alexander. “Will you use the hair-spring?”

Alexander made sure his gun had bullets in them as he replied with, “Not this time.” He watched as his second walked off before reaching into his waistcoat pocket and took out his glasses. Unfolding them, he placed them on and blinked a little. He chanced a glance at Burr, who was already looking at him. Alexander saw the fury burning in those honey-colored eyes. Alexander hoped that his own violet-blue eyes would portray how much he doesn’t want to hurt the other man. His eyes drifted up to a cedar tree that was off to the side. Soon the duel commenced.

They walked to the middle keeping eye contact before turning. As they counted their steps, Alexander felt like his whole life was flashing through his head. He remembers being in a happy family with his parents and his brother before his father left. Before he and his mother got sick. Before his mother died, before he moved in with his cousin who killed himself, and before he had to fend for himself. Before the hurricane came and destroyed his home. He remembers writing so much that his hands started to cramp, but he never stopped. He remembers getting on the ship to America, said ship catching on fire, but he made it safely. He remembers making friends, going to school, drinking, fighting, and falling in love. 

He remembers holding his firstborn in his arms, knowing that he would die for the bundle of joy in his arms. He remembers looking into John’s crystal blue eyes and realizing; he was the one Alexander loved and not Eliza. He remembers signing the divorce papers, but no tears were shed from either party. He remembers hugging his ex-wife, thanking her over and over again, and her just laughing and hugging him back, saying, you’re welcome. He remembers going to cabinet meetings, arguing with Jefferson, and having Madison and Washington break them up. He reflects feeling fury but a longing every time George called him son. Oh, how he wished the late President would call him son one last time. 

He remembers playing with his children and sitting down for family meals. The sound of laughter vibrating off the walls. He remembers saving Maria from her abusive husband and how happy he was when Eliza announced that she and Maria were mated. He remembers all the good and bad things that have happened in his lifetime, and he doesn’t regret a single one of them. He looked off to the side at the second to last step and saw an outline of a black woman that seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

She was there when he saw his mother pass away, she was there when he found his cousin dead, she was there when the hurricane came, she was there when the ship caught on fire, she was there every time he entered the battlefield. She was always somewhere to be found throughout his life. Here she is again smiling at him from the sideline. Alexander knew who she was. He was still aware of who and what she was. He let a sad smile curl at his lips as he took that last stepped and turned around, raising his pistol.

Two shots rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen? Who knows stick around for more. I promise it gets better.


	45. Throwing away my shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> ....
> 
> Again

Alexander braced himself for the impact of the bullet. He prepared himself for the feeling of the piece of lead slicing through his body. But it never came. Alexander opened his eyes- when did he close them?- and put his arm back down that was raised to the sky. His eyes slid over to Burr, who was watching him with wide hazel eyes.

Two shots rang out.

But they never hit their target.

Alexander’s bullet hit the branch of the tree behind Burr’s head. Burr’s shot hit the grassy area of the dueling field. Alexander saw Burr waver a bit, and his eyes widened in alarm. Going over to David, he gently handed the gun to him and said, “Take care of that pistol; it is undischarged and still cocked; it may go off and do harm.” Then quickly rushed over to Burr just as William took the gun from the beta’s hand. The omega got there just in time to catch the older gentleman before he fell. 

Alexander lowered both down onto the semi-damp grass. The omega didn’t care that his clothes were going to be slightly dirty. He was worried for his friend. Even if Burr didn’t consider them friends anymore. Alexander shifted on his knees from where he was kneeling in front of a dazed Aaron Burr. Alexander tapped his cheeks. “Burr? Can you hear me?”

Aaron blinked a bit as the clouds in his honey eyes faded away to show panic and awareness. Aaron looked up at Alexander and choked out a sob before looking back down as tears gathered in his eyes. Alexander’s violet eyes widened a bit as the tears slipped down the other’s flushed cheeks. His omega instincts kicked in as he pulled the other man into a hug. The two men sat there on the ground with Alexander hugging the now distressed beta and Aaron clinging to the omega. The other men present turned away from the scene to give them time. 

Alexander wasn’t sure why the other was crying, but he really wanted his answer soon. After a couple of minutes, Alexander felt Aaron’s shoulder stop shaking and pulled back, grabbing a handkerchief that he kept in his breast pocket and handed it to him. Aaron took it gratefully and dabbed his eyes. Alexander tilted his head a little and asked, “May I know the reason why you’re crying? And why didn’t you shoot me? I thought you wanted this duel.”

Aaron sighed a little and put his hands in his lap. His fingers were holding the balled-up handkerchief so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. “Yes, I did intend to shoot you. Shoot you in the heart, to be more exact,” Alexander resisted the urge to narrow his eyes in a glare and listened to Aaron, “But then it was like a flash or something. My life if I shot you flashed across my mind. How my family would be affected, how your’s would be. It was heartbreaking, and I couldn’t let that happen. I couldn’t let you die and ruin your family life. Just as I was about to shoot you, I saw you raise your gun to the sky, and I knew you were going to waste your shot.” Aaron stopped talking as his eyebrows furrowed. He looked at the omega and questioned, “Why did you shoot to the sky?”

Alexander smiled a little and laid a hand on the beta’s shoulder. “It was never in my plan to kill you, Burr. Yes, certain things you have done have made me red with rage, but never to the point I will kill you. I would never kill an innocent, and that is what you are. No matter how much you hate me, Burr, you will always be a friend to me. And I don’t kill friends.”

“Even after all of this, you would consider me a friend?” asked Aaron nervously. 

The omega stood up and tried not the grimace at the stain on his stockings and held a hand out for the beta. Aaron smiled a little and took the man’s hand, and stood up. Once they were both standing, Alexander looked at Aaron and said, “Even if I died today, I would never stop thinking about you as my friend Burr. Yes, we may have a rivalry, and there is still a lot of tension between us, but we can solve it less rashly. Now let’s get back to Manhattan. I don’t know about you, but I could really use a cup of coffee and some breakfast right now.”

Aaron chuckled a little and nodded in agreement. Everyone got back in their respective boots, and soon they were heading back across the Hudson. Once they got back to New York, the gentlemen shook hands, all of them relieved that no one was hurt. Aaron and Alexander decided to meet up in a couple of days to talk things through. After that, they all headed back to their respective homes. 

When Alexander opened the door, he heard laughter from the dining room, which caused a smile to bloom on his face. Luckily the dining-room door was closed, so he was able to sneak upstairs and unlock his office door, putting the guns back in their holder. He tried cleaning off his stocks to the best of his abilities before shrugging it off. Locking the office door back, Alexander crept back down the stairs keeping silent. He opened the front door before closing it loudly like he just made it home and called out, “I’m back!”

Cries of names his kids called him, ranging from pops to dad, came from the dining room as all his children rushed out to greet him. He let out a puff of air when Noah collided with him. He let out a laugh and gave his son a hug. Soon his other children joined in on the hug with a chorus of “Welcome back!”

“I’m glad to be back,” chuckled Alexander.

“How was the meeting?” asked James.

Alexander was dumbfounded for a minute before he remembered telling Holly earlier this morning that he had a meeting. Alexander smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “It was boring as usual.” 

Before his children could question him, John came out of the dining room. “Alright, you guys, leave your dad alone and go finish eating.” The children let out collective groans before obeying their father. John rolled his eyes at his children complaining before turning to Alexander with narrowed eyes. 

Alexander winced a little at the look in the alpha’s eyes and smiled a little. “Good morning Jack…”

“There was no meeting was there?” questioned John.

“What do you mean? Of course, there was a meeting,” said Alexander causally.

John raised an eyebrow before taking an envelope out of his pocket, showing Alexander the writing. Alexander’s eyes widened when he realized what it was. How didn’t he notice that the letter on the desk was missing? Widen violet eyes connected with narrowed blue eyes. “I can explain..” started Alexander.

John crossed his arms over his chest. “You are going to explain. You are going to explain why you thought dueling with Burr was a good idea. You will explain why you didn’t tell me. You will explain why you intended to “through away your shot,” as you like to put it. You will explain why you were to leave your _children_. You will explain why you thought you were going to leave your family and friends. You will explain why you thought you were going to leave _me_. You will explain why you wanted to _fucking die_ so bad.”

The omega looked down in submission as his mate talked. He knows he needs to explain to John why he intended to do all the things the alpha just listed. But it still hurts to hear it spoken out loud. He is aware he has a lot of self-loathing and might be a bit suicidal but never discussed it with anyone. John has tried to get it out of him, but he refuses every time. But he was able to escape all that loathing if he died. And Burr gave him a way to do it. Now that the beta didn’t go through with his original plan, Alexander realized everything that would’ve happened if he didn’t come back home this morning. His violet eyes became watery as he croaked out, “I’m sorry, Jack. I am so so sorry.”

John’s blue eyes softened a fraction as he brought the now upset omega into his arms. Alexanders hugged him back tightly, sniffling and breathing in his mate’s scent to calm himself down. John ran his fingers through red curls as he rubbed his omega’s lower back. “I know you are my little lion,” whispered John, “But that will not excuse what you planned on doing. We shall sit down and talk about this, but you need to sit and eat. You’re far too skinny for my liking.”

Alexander let out a wet laugh. “You sound like Betsey.”

“Well, we do have something in common,” said John as he pulled back from the hug. He looked down at the younger male and wiped his tears away with his thumb. “We worry about you. And we should. But enough talk. Let’s eat and get you a cup of coffee. You look like you need it.”

Alexander smiled a little and leaned into the hand, cupping his freckled cheek. Gazing into John’s eyes, he said earnestly, “I don’t deserve you, Jacky.”

John smiled back and placed a light kiss on Alexander’s lips. “I know, but you got me, and I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all seriously thought I was going to let these two fools die? Nah. Alexander has some explaining to do. Until next time!
> 
> ~Artemis


	46. Angst and Fluff (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the chapter title says

“And that’s why I planned on firing at the sky,” ended Alexander tapping his fingers against the table.

After breakfast, the kids headed off to their rooms to play or do homework assignments that left Alexander and John in the dining room. Once Alexander finished his first coffee cup, John fixed him another and politely asked him what transpired between him and Burr. So Alexander did. He told him about the letters that were going on between him and the beta, what happened that morning, and during the duel. He talked about all his self-loathing and his thoughts of suicide through the years. While Alexander was talking, John kept his eyes and face clear of all emotions, which scared the omega. Alexander hasn’t seen his husband look like that since the war, which was a terrifying time for the both of them. Once he finished talking, Alexander chanced another glance at John to see the alpha looking at the table. “John?” called out Alexander hesitantly. 

John looked up and said, “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, I know,” chuckled Alexander weakly. 

“How could you possibly think that dying would be a good way to get away from your self-loathing?” questioned John. Alexander knew the question was rhetorical and kept his mouth shut. “Did you ever think about how you would affect anyone if you died? Did it occur to you that if you died, you would be leaving behind your family and friends who love you so much that they are willing to die for you? Did you even think of how this would affect not only your life but Burr’s? He would have been arrested for causing harm and killing an omega. I know he challenged you to a duel, and it is his fault, but you accepted it. You didn’t have to. You had a fucking choice. And you chose to duel him. You chose to fire your weapon in the sky. You choose to accept the fact that you were going to die. Do you know why? Because you’re selfish, Alexander. You’re selfish and reckless enough to just accept a duel over some petty shit. Can you imagine how heartbroken I would’ve been if I received the news you were shot? How sad the children would have been. How upset your friends would have been.”

John took a deep breath and let it out. “I’m pissed. I’m upset. And I am beyond aggravated. You’re not the only one with self-loathing Alexander, and you know this. You’re not the only one that has thoughts like that. But the difference is that people would at least talk to others about it. I am your husband, for crying out loud. I’m supposed to be someone you can confide in. I’m someone who is always there for you. I relate to you on so many levels and could have helped you like you helped me when I came to you about my self-loathing. But it would have been too late if Burr went through with his plan. I’m glad he didn’t go through with that plan. I’m so happy that you’re alive right now, so I can tell you that you’re not alone.”

John grabbed Alexander’s left hand with his right and used his free hand to tilt Alexander’s head up from where he looked down at the table. John swiped his thumb across his mate’s freckled cheek to erase a tear that slipped from violet-blue eyes. “You’re not alone, Alexander. There are people out there who love you. You might not know it, but they do—your friends, family, hell, maybe even some colleagues. Ending your life would not have stopped anything. It would have stopped your self-loathing because it would have died with you. Ending your life would have caused misery for those all around you because they just couldn’t believe someone so vibrant could be feeling so much pain. You know why? Because you didn’t tell anyone. You have to talk to people when you’re feeling down. Don’t keep it all in because you’re just hurting yourself and those around you. I will repeat, you’re loved, Alexander. There are people to help you. And I am one of those people. All you do is talk to me, and I will help you to the best of my abilities. If that doesn’t work, we’ll go see a specialist or something. Just don’t keep it in. It’s not healthy. Can you do that for me?”

Alexander sniffed a little and wiped away from tears that slipped down his face. He jerkily nodded. John’s face softened as he whispered, “Come here.”

Alexander got out of his chair and walked over to John. John sat the omega in his lap and held him close, and Alexander sobbed into his shoulder. John rubbed his lower back, whispering soothing words in french into the younger male’s ear. Alexander’s hands held on John’s overcoat as all the pent-up emotions came out in the form of tears and hiccups. Everything John said was right. He was selfish. He was only thinking about ending his life and not how it would affect everyone around him. But it’s just _so hard_ to talk about his feelings, so he keeps it in, not thinking how it will affect him in the long run. But maybe he should talk about his feelings. Wait, not perhaps. He will talk about them. Sniffing a little, he pulled back and took the handkerchief that John handed him with a nod. Whipping his eyes clear, he said softly, “I’m sorry, Jack. I am so sorry.”

The blond sighed softly as he ran his fingers through his mate’s curly red mane. “It’s okay. You’re forgiven. Just don’t do something like this again, okay?”

Alexander nodded determinedly. “I promise.”

“Good,” smiled John, “Now how about we get you cleaned up and then go take the children to the park?”

Alexander nodded again with a smile.

###

Later that evening, Alexander found himself sitting in his office staring blankly at a piece of paper. An ink pen was in his hand, but the tip was dry. For once in his life, Alexander didn’t know what to write. What would one write once they avoided death because their old friend suddenly found a heart? What would one do when they cried twice in a day in their lover’s arms because of their insecurity? What do you do?

The omega sighed and placed the pen back on the table. He laced his fingers together and put his chin on top of them as he stared into the distance. A million thoughts swarmed his head. A million possibilities he can be writing down. How to end slavery once at for all. How to end the discrimination of people pass on their race and second gender, a letter to President Jefferson about some of things he knows the man is doing wrong, etc. But none of those seem essential now. 

Frowning a little, Alexander looked around his office before getting up and walking out the room. He headed down the steps to where he heard laughter and saw his children playing in the living room with John sitting on the couch reading with James. They all looked up, a bit surprised to see him.

“Alexander? Is something wrong?” John asked, concerned. Alexander hardly left his office, even for minor things.

Alexander shook his head. “No. Nothing is wrong. Just felt like taking a break is all.”

All the kids and John’s eyebrows rose in surprise. They all looked at each other and then back at Alexander. Alexander looked at his family, confused and a little frightened when they all got big grins on their faces. Before he could question anything, he was crushed into hugs, by tiny arms all saying something over each other that Alexander couldn’t decipher what they were saying. 

What he did hear, and feel, was when his alpha laid a comforting hand on the back of his neck and whispered in his ear. “I’m so proud of you, _mon petit lion._ ”

Alexander wasn’t sure why the blond was proud of him, but he felt his heart flutter at the praise. He smiled at the older man and was rewarded with a smile back. Looking down at all his kids who were still talking and smiling, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He would have lost all of this if he died today. And maybe with this longer life, he’ll be able to accomplish more things. Perhaps even expand his family. 

Alexander made a note to himself to send Burr a thank you letter for not shooting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter you guys! Ugh This was fun to do. Sad in the beginning but nice and fluffy in the end. Wonderful.
> 
> ~Artemis


	47. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? *gasp* Who would've known?!
> 
> This one was sweet. Mentions of death for like a paragraph.

When Eliza opened her eyes, she was assaulted by a bright light. She almost winced when she realized it wasn’t exactly hurting her. Blinking a little, she sat up and realized she was lying down in a field. Filling the blades of green grass flowing between her fingers, she looked down on herself to see her wearing a blue dress that she hasn’t worn since her youth. Frowning, she examined her hands and gasped in shock when the wrinkles she previously had in her old age vanished. Touching her face, she knew without even a mirror that she looks the same as she did when she was still a young lady. 

“Shocking isn’t it?” said a voice.

Eliza’s head whipped around to see someone walking towards her. She knew exactly who it was. He looked the same as he did when she first met him, curly red hair tied back, violet eyes sparkling with amusement, and a wide charming smile. “Alexander,” she breathed out. 

“In the flesh, my dear Betsey,” replied Alexander. He held out a hand and helped her up. He waited patiently as she dusted her dress off before looking at him in wonder. 

“You look..” Eliza trailed off, unsure of what she wanted to say.

Alexander grinned at her. “Handsome? Young? Sexy as ever?”

“I was going to say different, but yeah,” chuckled Eliza. Alexander laughed along with her easing the little tension that was in the air. Once their laughter was finished, Eliza gazed around the area. “Are we where I think we are?”

Alexander nodded solemnly. “Yes, my dear. We are in Heaven. I must say you lived a long and fulfilling life.”

Eliza smiled a little sadly at that. She was the last to live and had to watch as her friends and families died. John was the first to go; he passed away in his sleep in 1810, which made Alexander distressed as he had to keep explaining to his youngest, Angie and Phil, why their daddy wasn’t coming back. Alexander was the next to go two years later, shot dead by a gunshot while protecting a young omega woman from getting violated. Hercules was next in 1825; no one but Lafayette knows the cause of his death. A year later, Thomas passed away with the help of some medication to speed along the process. James tried to talk him out of it, but it was futile. Maria died in 1828 with Eliza and Susan by her side. Lafayette passed away in 1834 from pneumonia surrounded by his children. In 1836 both Aaron and James passed away. James was first and refused to take the medication his mate and former president Adams took, knowing that he wouldn’t last until July the fourth with all his health conditions. Aaron died a couple of months later after suffering a stroke on the day his second divorce was annulled by James Hamilton. 

Then there was Eliza. She lived on for years and watched as all her friends passed away. But she didn’t want to deal with the tears, so she went and made a name for herself. She started an orphanage with some dear friends and helped thousands of children find homes. She helped preserve Alexander’s legacy cause she knows he would want to be remembered. She remembers when all her friend’s children would come to visit her with their own kids so she can retell stories of what their grandparents were like, and even some embarrassing stories of their own parents. She fought for equal rights for Omegas and Beta because the most vital people she ever had the privilege to meet were of those statuses. She guessed she did live a very fulfilling life. 

Looking back at Alexander, she smiled. “I did. But I must confess, I really missed all of you.”

“And we missed you,” replied Alexander without missing a beat. “We have watched everything you have done, and we are all proud of you. Especially Maria.” Here he let a smirk overtake his face.

Eliza smacked him in the arm but couldn’t stop the heat that rises on her face. Alexander let out a laugh, shoulder shaking with mirth. “I was hoping for that reaction. Come along. They are all waiting.” He turns around and begins walking.

“Wait!” called out Eliza, causing Alexander to turn to look at her. “Are my sisters here as well?”

“Why, of course,” grinned Alexander. “They wanted to greet you, but He decided it should be me. Not sure why, though.”

Eliza’s eyebrows furrowed when Alexander said He before it clicked. Eyes widening, she looked at Alexander, who let out another laugh. Shaking his head to tell her not to question anything, he waved her and started walking. Eliza smiled and picked up the pace to walk beside him. She was eager to see all her friends and family again. They soon came across a house that looked similar to the White House. The door soon busted, and younger, more healthier versions of her friends and family poured out with the happy cries of her names. She couldn’t stop the tears that appeared in her eyes when she saw a familiar blonde in a red dress.

Finally, Eliza was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this was it. 47 chapters of mess. It started off as crack and ended up having a plot. This was super fun to write and I had so much fun coming up with ideas for chapters. I was thinking of making this a series almost. A shot of one-shots or a story with a couple of chapters about before, like during the war, any gaps in the story, how the children are doing, and/or the gangs time up in Heaven. If you have any ideas please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Other than that I thank you all for reading my story and joining me on this shirt storm of a journey. 
> 
> Until we meet again!
> 
> ~Artemis


End file.
